Early Marriage Syltherin and Gryffindor
by devilojoshi
Summary: Ini kah kehidupannya? Pernikahan, cinta, dan peperangan selalu membelenggu dirinya. Harry James Potter harus menikah dengan Draco Malfoy. What the-? Voldemord bangkit di saat-saat yang tidak tepat, shit! .. "Harry siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" / Yaoi, Drarry, Modifite Canon, Author baru di fandom/ RnR please/chapter 4: spesial Drarry jalan-jalan update
1. prolog

EARLY MARRIAGE SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pairing: DraRry (Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter)

Ganre: Romence & Hurt/comfort

Rated: T, T+, M

Warning: OOC, Typos, Canon, Magic, War and Voldy, Yaoi, dll

"**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ"**

.

-PROLOG-

* * *

Di sebuah perumahan yang terletak di daerah Godric's Hollow, ada sebuah rumah minimalis yang di tinggali sepasang suami-istri yang bahagia. Karena sang istri telah mengandung 5 bulan bayi pertama mereka, mereka bernama James Potter sang suami dan Lily Potter nee Evans. Ya, mereka adalah keluarga Potter.

Saat ini keluarga kecil ini tengah kedatangan tamu teman lama mereka—keluarga Malfoy—yang saat ini tengah berbincang di ruang tamu.

"Lils, kalau nanti anakmu dan anakku lahir aku ingin mereka berdua di satukan agar kita bisa lebih dari sekedar sahabat saja, bagaimana? Apa kau mau?" tanya Narcissa Malfoy nee Black yang saat ini juga tengah mengandung 7 bulan itu kepada sahabatnya.

"Maksudmu pernikahan Cissy?" tanya Lily pada Narcissa, yang di jawab anggukan atunsias. "Tentu aku mau, akan sangat menyenangkan kalau anak kita berdua nanti menikah, bagaimana menurut kalian Jemmy? Luce?" tanya Lily kepada suami mereka masing-masing.

"Iya pernikahan, bagaimana apa kalian juga setuju seperti Lils, Jemmy, Luce?" tanya Narcissa juga pada kedua orang laki-laki di depannya.

"Kalau aku terserah kalian saja, menurutku itu juga bagus. Keluarga kita bisa jadi semakin dekat seperti yang dikatakan Cissy tadi, bagaimana Luce?" tanya James kepada sahabatnya yang bermuka datar dan dingin di depannya, Lusius Malfoy.

"Aku setuju, tetapi kalau misalnya anak kalian berdua sama-sama laki-laki atau perempuan bagaimana?" tanya sang kepala keluarga Malfoy tersebut dengan wajah datar dan suara dinginnya kepada ketiga orang yang ada di sana.

"Well, aku juga mau tanyakan itu tadi, menurut kalian gimana Lils, Cissy?" tanya kepala keluarga Potter itu kepada istri dan teman wanitanya tersebut. Di lihatnya kedua nyonya muda itu saling berpandangan dan tersenyum agak err... mencurigakan. Dan, betul 'lah apa yang di takutkannya, kedua nyonya tersebut menjawab bersamaaan.

"TENTU KALAU SESAMA LAKI-LAKI AKAN LEBIH MENARIK!" teriak dua nyonya muda itu semangat, sampai membuat James hampir terjatuh dari kursinya dan membuat Lucius hampir menjatuhkan cangkir yang di pegangnya.

"HAH!? Kalian te-tetap ma-mau menikahkan mereka meski sesama?" tanya James tidak percaya dan memandang Lucius horror "-bagaimana... denganmu, luce?" tanya kembali James kepada Lucius.

"Kalian yakin akan keputusan kalian? Pikirkan juga masa depan keluarga masing-masing? Dan aku akan ikut keputusan kalian kalau kalian yakin. Dan untukmu Jemmy, aku juga sama terkejutnya tapi tak usah pasang tampang begitu." Kata Lucius dengan sadisnya pada James dengan wajah datar dan di balas tatapan mematikan dari James yang tidak di pedulikan oleh Lucius.

"Tentu kami yakin luce, aku ingin keluarga kita bersatu dengan keluarga Lils, boleh ya, love?" rayu Narcissa kepada Lucius sambil memeluk Lucius dari belakang.

"Ayolah Jemmy, kita 'kan tetap bisa punya keturunan, apa kau lupa rahasia keluarga kita?" tanya sekaligus rayu Lily kepada James dan memeluknya dari belakang juga.

"Apa maksud mu lils?" tanya Lucius "Ha-ah, rahasia keluarga kami adalah yeah.. meskipun kami berpasangan dengan sesama jenis—kalau pasangannya keluarga Potter tetap masih bisa uhm, punya keturunan." Kata James menjelaskan semuanya.

"APA!? Betulkah itu, Lils, Jemmy? Kalau gitu tunggu apa lagi, ayolah masalah keturunan sudah selesai, lalu apa lagi masalahnya? Setuju 'kan, Jemmy, Luce?" kata Narcissa dengan semangat kepada kedua kepala keluarga tersebut.

"Benar! Apa lagi yang kalian permasalahkan semua sudah bereskan ayolah. Kami mohon Jemmy, Luce, boleh ya?" rayu Lily dengan kemampuan rayuan yang dia punya. Di lihatnya kedua kepala keluarga tersebut menghela nafas

"Baiklah terserah kalian." Kata Lucius dan James bersamaan.

"Dan nanti aku akan beri tau Sirius tentang rencana ini." kata James kembali berbicara.

"Ya, aku juga akan menyampaikan ini kepada Severus nanti." kata Lucius juga.

Dan bisa dilihat kedua kepala keluarga tersebut, kedua nyonya muda tersebut tersenyum-senyum secara aneh. Kedua kepala keluarga tersebut merasakan firasat yang bisa di bilang... tidak enak.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Fic pertama di fandom Harry Potter. Para senpai mohon bantuannya. Ide di dapat dari Bunny-chan, saya hanya akan melanjutkan di chap tertentu dan mempublish fic ini..^^

Review please^^


	2. Chapter 1

**EARLY MARRIAGE SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR**

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pairing: DraRry (Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter)

Ganre: Romence & Hurt/comfort

Rated: T, T+, M

Warning: OOC, Typos, Canon, Magic, Voldy dan war, Yaoi, dll

"**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ"**

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan serba putih, terbaringlah seorang wanita berambut merah sambil menggendong seorang bayi mungil berparas manis dengan rambut hitam berantakan, mata emerald jernih dan polos, mirip seperti milik ibundanya. Di sebelah ranjang tersebut duduklah seorang wanita berparas tak kalah cantik dari si ibu yang menggendong bayi, duduk dengan anggun sambil menggendong mayi mungil yang tampan berumur 4 bulan dengan raut wajah yang tegas, memiliki rambut pirang platina yang lembut, dan mata silver-nya yang tegas meski kepolosan tersirat di mata bayi mungil tersebut. Lalu di samping si ibu yang ada di ranjang duduklah sang kepala keluarga di ranjang tersebut sambil mengelus rambut si bayi. Dan di samping wanita yang duduk di kursi tersebut berdiri seorang pria dewasa yang wajahnya mirip dengan si bayi yang di gendong sang ibu yang sedang duduk tersebut.

Ya, mereka adalah keluarga Malfoy-Potter yang sedang sedang merayakan kebahagiaan atas hadirnya Potter kecil di keluarga Potter.

"Wah~ Lils lihat anakmu manis sekali matanya mirip sepertimu, tetapi sepertinya rambutnya mirip Jemmy." kata seorang wanita yang duduk di kursi tadi, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ya, kelihatannya memang seperti itu, Cissy. Anakmu juga rambutnya sepertimu dan Luce, tetapi matanya gabungan antara kau dan Luce, indah mata berwarna biru keabu-abuan." kata ibu yang sedang terbaring di ranjang dan menggendong bayi mungil tadi. Bayi itu menggeliat kecil membuat Lily gemas, sambil tersenyum lalu menciumnya.

"Benar kata Lils tadi Cissy, Dragon-mu itu tampan. Ha-ah, sedangkan anakku di lihat dari sisi manapun tetap manis." kata James sambil menghela nafas.

"Ooh~, jadi kau tidak menyukai putra-'mu' ini, James Potter?" tannya Lily dengan nada berbahaya dengan menekan kata 'mu' saat mengucapkannya. Matanya menyipit melihat James yang berkeringat dingin.

"Bu-bukan begitu Lils, aku senang kok, malah bahagia sekali dia lahir. Aku 'kan hanya berargumen." kata James dengan nada takut dengan nada perkataannya semakin lama semakin kecil hingga hanya terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman.

"Ekhm... sudahlah Lils, lagian 'kan malah cocok anakku yang tampan dengan anakmu yang manis ini di sandingkan sesuai perjanjian kita." kata Narcissa sambil berwajah agak uhm... mencurigakan.

"Yeah, kau benar Cissy. Hihi~ aku tak sabar menunggu mereka bersatu. Uwaaah~ pasti menyenangkan!" ungkap Lily denga mata berbinar mencurigakan. Lucius dan James hanya menghela nafas mendengar percakapan kedua istri mereka.

"Siapa nama bayi kalian ini, Jemmy, Lils?" tanya Lucius yang akhirnya bersuara juga.

"Eh... Aku belum memikirkannya." kata James sambil mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan itu.

"Emm... Bagaimana kalau Harry!?" kata Lily dengan nada mengambang.

"Yeah! Kau jenius Lils, aku dapat ide nama anakku adalah Harry James Potter, bagaimana?" tanya James dengan mata coklatnya yang berbinar bahagia.

"Hu-um, aku setuju! Sangat cocok sekali Jemmy dengan anakmu yang manis ini ya 'kan, Luce, Lils?" kata Narcissa dengan semangat.

"Aku setuju." kata Lucius singkat, tanpa raut muka yang berubah.

"Ya, benar-benar aku setuju, itu nama yang indah, jadi kalau di gabungkan, nanti menjadi Draco Lucius Malfoy dan Harry James Potter akan bahagia." kata Lily setengah berteriak. "Kyaaa..! Kau benar Lils, aku sudah tidak sabar memanggil Harry dengan nama Harry James Malfoy." kata Narcissa tak kalah bahagia.

"Ekhm, ok. Well, namamu son adalah Harry James Potter, selamat melihat dunia son." kata James sambil mengusap rambut hitam berantakan Harry sayang.

"Iya, selamat melihat dunia ini sweetheart, panggil aku mom,dan panggil ayahnmu ini daddy, sweetheart." kata Lily tersenyum bahagia.

"Dan juga panggil bibi aunt Cissy dan uncle Luce, ya sweetheart." kata Narcissa.

Sungguh keluarga yang bahagia.

Tapi keadaan haru tersebut tak berlangsung lama sebab, tiba-tiba pintu berwarna putih yang ada di ujung ruangan tersebut terbuka dengan keras dan masuklah seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut hitam panjang dan seorang pria berambut kuning madu, juga di belakangnya ada seorang pria serba hidam dan juga seorang pria tua berjenggot putih panjang. Ya, mereka adalah Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape dan Albus Dumbledore.

"Padfood, jangan kau hancurkan pintu itu."sindir James yang kesal karena kaget.

"Ha-ah, itu tak penting Prongs, bagaimana keadaannya? Mana anak babtisku ini? Mana wajahnya? Siapa namanya?" serbu Sirius yang di panggil Padfood tadi.

"Siri, tenanglah kau sudah seperti di kejar Dementor saja." ucap lelaki di sebelahnya sambil melihat Sirius yang hanya menampilkan wajah kesal, lalu melihat Harry kecil. "Maaf kami menggangu Prongs." Kata lelaki berambut sewarna madu tadi -Remus- dan biasa di bilang juga ehm.. kekasih Sirius.

"Ya, tak apa Monny, wah~ ternyata ada Albus dan Severus juga, mari silahkan duduk." kata James sambil mentrasfigurasikan beberapa benda di sana menjadi kursi untuk tamunya dengan sekali lambaian tongkat.

"Oh Prongs, ayo jawab pertanyaan ku tadi, Lils bolehkah aku menggendongnya?" kata Sirius tidak sabaran lagi melihat bayi munggil nan manis di gendongan Lily. Lily tersenyum melihat tingkah Sirius yang terlihat akan sangat menyayangi Harry kecilnya.

"Hm, namanya Harry James Potter dan lihat Siri, dia sangat manis dengan pipi chubby dan mata bulat emeraldnya juga rambut berantakannya." kata Narcissa kepada Sirius.

"Oh,oh,oh, jadi namanya Harry begitu Lily?" Kata Albus sambil menatap sayang bayi yang ada di gendongan mantan muritnya ini. "-dan aku juga ingin bertanya apakah benar tentang perjanjian yang kalian buat kepada anak-anak kalian ini?" Tanya Albus lagi sambil matanya beralih ke bayi yang di gendong oleh Narcissa.

"Ya, itu benar Albus." kata kedua wanita itu bersamaan dan dengan sinar mata yang menyiaratkan keyakinan yang besar.

"Tidak aku sangka, kalian akan benar-benar menikahkan mereka berdua, Lils, Cissy." kata Remus dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari sang pacar.

"Yah~, kalau itu mau kalian terserah. Tapi selamat, Lils, James." kata suara dingin tersebut yang tak lain adalah Severus Snape yang dari tadi tidak buka suara. Walaupun wajahnya tetap datar bagaikan tembok, tapi dalam hatinya, dia senang karena kelahiran bayi kecil itu.

"Thanks Severus, ku harap kau juga mau menjaga anakku seperti kau menjadi ayah babtis untuk Dragon kecil itu." kata Lily kepada Severus sambil melihat ke arah Draco yang sedang berusaha menggapai-gapai Harry yang ada di dekapannya.

"Tentu." balas Severus singkat.

"Terima kasih, sev. Yah~ aku juga minta kau jaga anakku." kata James yang dibalas anggukan oleh Severus.

"Wah, wah, wah sepertinya Draco kecil kita ini sudah tidak sabar untuk dekat-dekat dengan pasangannya ya~?" kata Albus jenaka karena melihat tingkah Draco yang terus-menerus ingin menyentuh Harry yang sedang tertidur, di sambut gelak tawa oleh semua yang ada di sana.

"Haha, ya, sepertinya kau benar Albus. Iya my dragon, kau ingin bersama Harry kan?" kata Narcissa sambil menaruh Harry dan Draco di keranjang bayi samping ranjang Lily.

"Wah, lihat ,lihat Draco peluk Harry." kata Remus berbinar, dan Narcissa juga ikut berbinar melihatnya.

"Ya, sepertinya mereka memang harus di persatukan." kata Severus yang mendapat sambutan tawa dari yang lainnya.

Suasana yang menghangatkan bagi semua orang disana. Menyambut adanya pasangan baru yang lahir, di persatukan oleh benang merah yang tidak terlihat. Gelak tawa melihat tingkah kedua bayi yang masih merah. Sungguh membahagiakan! Kebahagian semu yang hanya akan hancur dalam sekejap mata, memberikan sejarah baru pada sang bayi yang baru lahir.

Sekarang, biarkan 'lah mereka, merasakan semua kebahagiaan. Melihat Draco yang memeluk Harry yang masih bayi. Seorang bayi berumur 4 bulan memeluk bayi merah, sangat manis.

.

* * *

.

**-****2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN****-**

Di perumahan yang sama dan masih di rumah yang sama, di daerah Godric's Hollow tinggal keluarga yang bahagia. Disana tampak seorang anak laki-laki manis yang sedang di pangku ibunya di taman rumah mereka sedang memetik bunga Lily seperti nama sang ibu, lalu ada seorang pria dewasa yang sedang menggali tanah untuk menanam kembali bibit bunga tersebut.

"Mom, bunya iyi untyuk mom." kata anak manis tadi sambil berjalan tertatih menuju ibunya. Suara dan lidahnya yang masih cadel membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Yah, walau memang wajar untuk anak berumur 2 tahun, masih cadel.

"Waaah~, terima kasih, sweetheart. Hihi, cara bicaramu lucu sekali, sweetheart." kata sang ibu sambil mencium puncak kepala sang anak lembut. Anak itu tertawa di perlakukan lembut oleh sang ibu.

Namun tiba-tiba kesenangan dan kebahagiaan keluarga tersebut tak berlangsung lama karena langit yang tadi cerah berubah menjadi hitam pekat, dan ada syimbol tengkorak yang di lilit oleh ular. Udara di sekitar perumahan tersebut mencekam. Keluarga Potter tersebut segera melindungi putra mereka. Mereka tau apa yang akan terjadi.

"_Voldemort__,_" desis sang kepala keluarga sambil tetap melindungi istri dan anaknya. Harry kecil terlihat bingung dengan wajahnya. Di pikirannya yang masih kecil, dia bahkan belum tau apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya.

Lalu dari arah depan datang 'lah segerombolan penyihir berpakai hitam dan yang terdepan di pimpin oleh seorang manusia pucat yang tidak mempunyai hidung dan suaranya berdesis seperti ular.

"Potter lama tidak bertemu." desisnya dengan suara ular menjijikan. Wajahnya menyeringai melihat keluarga kecil di depannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan!?" teriak James kepada Voldemort, yang tertawa bersama pengikutnya lalu tiba-tiba dia mengacungkan tongkatnya dan berseru, _"__**Avada**__**Kedavr**__**a**__!_" tapi syukurlah serangan itu bias di tangkis oleh James dengan James berseru, _"__**Expelliarmu**__**s**__!_"

"Bunuh semua keluarga Potter sekarang!" desis Voldemort tajam.

Lalu setelah terselesaikannya kata itu, perang pun dimulai semua mantra-mantra di ucapkan seperti _crucio,__avada kedavra,__antonin dolohov curse,__bedazzling hex, __finite incantatem_. Para pelahap maut –panggilan pengikut Voldemort- yang jumlahnya lebih banyak membuat James dan Lily kewalahan, apa lagi dengan Harry yang menangis karena banyaknya ledakan dan percikan karena pertarungan. James dan Lily berlari ke arah rumah mereka, James melindungi Lily yang akan masuk ke kamar milik Harry.

Tapi tiba-tiba datang mantra _'__avada kedavra__'_ ke arah Lily yang langsung di lindungi James dengan tubuhnya sehingga James Potter meninggal saat itu juga, "**JAAAAMEEEEEESSSSSSS!**" teriak Lily tetapi karena Lily lengah kembali mantra _'__Avada__ kedavra'_ diluncurkan oleh voldemort kepada Harry, dan Lily langsung melindungi Harry dengan nyawanya sendiri, dan saat itu juga Lily Potter tewas.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Voldemort tertawa dengan kencang, mata kuningnya melihat Harry yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan polos, bekas air mata masih terlihat menggenang di mata emeraldnya. "Hanya tinggal bayi tak berguna ini, _**AVADA KEDAVRA**_!" teriak Voldemort, tapi entah bagaimana caranya bayi 2 tahun tersebut berhasil membalikkan mantra tersebut.

**BLARRR..! **suara ledakan yang begitu keras pun terdengar.

Kilatan cahaya hijau yang sangat terang dan ledakan yang sangat besarpun terjadi, setelahnya Voldemort dan pengikutnya hilang di telan abu dan Harry kecil pun menangis dengan kencang dan cahaya berpendar di dahinya. Sebuah tanda yang menyerupai sambaran kilat di dahi Harry terbentuk. Bukti bahwa Harry adalah anak yang hidup, _'The-Boy-who-live'_.

Lalu tak lama datang 'lah Albus, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius, Hagrid, McGonagall, serta Narcissa yang membawa serta Draco dalam pelukannya. Ketika mereka melihat apa yang terjadi, benar-banar sangat mengejutkan dan di malam itu hanya terdengar suara tangis dan isak haru saja.

Mereka menangis dengan kebahagian yang bercampur. Kebahagiaan karena Harry Potter telah selamat dengan 'memusnahkan' Voldemort, dan menangis dengan kesedihan mendalam karena telah kehilangan sahabat mereka dalam tragedi itu.

.

.

-TBC-

A/N: Fic ini kolaborasi Bunny-chan denganku, hehe.. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, bagian ini memang perangnya hanya sedikit. Tunggu aja pas bagian yang memang banyak warnya hehe.. akan di usahakan lebih banyak dan pendiskirsiaannya mudah-mudahan bisa lebih bagus.. hehe^^

**Ini balasan reviewnya, untuk yang login, aku balas di PM ya hehe^^, thanks for review^^ #hug**

**Balasan review yang gak login:**

**Kannabell: **aku kok, tenang aja. Karena disini ada genre romance n adventure, jadi akan ada kisah cinta segi-persegi hhaha.. kalau masalah ginny, disini dia adalah salah satu fujo, jadi gak bakalan ganggu hehe.. thanks for review^^, review lg ya hehe

**Rest: **ini udah lanjut, .. thanks for review^^, review lg ya hehe

**Guest(1): **iniudah update kilat,hehe... .. thanks for review^^, review lg ya hehe

**Niche: **iniudah lanjut, .. thanks for review^^, review lg ya hehe

.

Dengan ini kami, Loshi dan bunny berterima kasih, karena sudah di beri respon yang positif di fandom harry potter..

Untuk komentar, kritik dan sarannya di tunggu ya..

**Review please^^**


	3. Chapter 2

EARLY MARRIAGE SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pairing: DraRry (Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter)

Ganre: Romence & Hurt/comfort

Rated: T, T+, M

Warning: OOC, Typos, Canon, Magic, War and Voldy, Yaoi, dll

"**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ"**

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

* * *

Di sebuah kastil megah yang merupakan sebuah sekolah ternama di seluruh negeri penyihir yaitu sekolah 'Hogwarts'—lebih tepatnya di ruang kepala sekolah yang mewah. Namun tak seperti ruangan lain yang mewah dan nyaman, keadaan di sana bisa di bilang sangat mencekam dan penuh haru. Pasalnya setelah selesai menguburkan dan memberi penghormatan terakhir kepada James Potter dan Lily Potter semua orang yang menghadiri pemakaman itu yaitu Albus Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severu Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hagrid, dan seluruh keluarga Weasley sekarang tengah duduk di ruang kepala sekolah Hogwarts tersebut. Dan mereka sedang membicarakan tentang kedatangan tiba-tiba 'Kau-Tahu-Siapa' yang memporak-porandakan rumah keluarga Potter yang hanya menyisakan seorang bayi mungil manis bernama Harry James Potter yang saat ini tertidur di gendongan seorang Remus Lupin.

"Bagaimana sekarang Albus? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Tidak kusangka_'__dia__'_akan menyerang keluarga James dan Lily." Buka sebuah suara di ruangan yang tadi hening itu—Sirius Black dengan suara serak.

"Apakah '_dia__'_ telah musnah Albus?" Tanya sebuah suara lagi kali ini datang dari Severus Snape.

"Belum, belum_'__dia__'_ belum musnah, akan tetapi untuk saat ini kita bisa sedikit tenang karena '_dia__'_ tak akan kembali secepat itu. Apa lagi dengan mantra 'avada kadavra' yang di putar balikkan oleh Harry_. _Dan yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang, hanya merawat, membesarkan Harry dan membuat perlindungan untuknya." Jelas Dumbledore panjang lebar sambil menatap sayang bayi yang ada dalam dekapan Remus.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan merawat Harry?" Tanya Molly Weasley yang sedang menggendong putri satu-satunya yang ada di keluarga weasley, Ginny weasley.

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya, aku dan Remmy yang akan mengurusnya, dia anak baptisku." Kata Sirius dengan mata menyiaratkan tekat yang kuat.

"Ya, aku dan Sirius yang akan mengurusnya dan menyayanginya." Kata Remus mantap, sambil menatap sayang bayi yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Aku juga akan menjaganya, karena aku sudah berjanji pada James dan Lily." Kata Severus kembali.

"Tentu, Sev, kami juga karena bagaimana pun dia kelak akan menjadi menantu kami, lagi pula aku sangat menyayanginya, dia sudah aku anggap sebagai putraku." Ucap Narcissa bergetar dan kembali menangis di dada suaminya.

"Mom, kenapa nangis? Ada apa dengan Harry?" Tanya Draco kecil dengan penasaran sambil menatap ibunya yang sedang menangis di pelukan father-nya.

"Mom tidak apa-apa son, dan Harry juga baik-baik saja, okay?" kata Lucius sambil menatap anaknya dan tetap menenangkan istrinya.

"Jadi telah di putuskan mulai hari ini Harry akan di urus oleh Sirius, Remus, dan Severus. Lalu kita akan memanggil lagi anggota Orde yang lama untuk melihat situasi." Kata Dumbledore mengambil keputusan final.

"Jadi mulai hari ini Harry akan tinggal di Grimmauld Place?" Tanya McGonagall yang dari tadi tidak bersuara.

"Ya, Minerva, dan tolong kabari semua anggota orde agar berkumpul di rumah Sirius untuk rapat." Perintah Dumbledore. Melihat ke arah Sirius, lalu bertanya,"Kau tak keberatan kan, Sirius?" Tanya Dumbledore.

"Tentu tidak Albus, pakailah." Ucap Sirius setuju.

.

* * *

.

**-****3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN****-**

"Harry, turun saatnya makan malam!" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut madu—Remus—kepada bocah manis berumur 5 tahun.

"Iya uncle Remmy, Harry akan turun!" Sahut dari orang yang di panggil, lalu datanglah dari tangga seorang bocah manis berumur 5 tahun dengan badan mungil, rambut hitam sedikit berantakan, pipi chubby karena lemak bayi yang belum hilang, dan mata emeraldnya yang besar dan polos.

Sesampainya di anak tangga terbawah bocah bernama Harry James Potter atau Harry Potter tersebut langsung memeluk uncle yang di sayanginya itu. "Oh~, sweetheart kau manja sekali." Kata Remus sambil tertawa dan menggendong Harry ke ruang makan yang sudah di huni 2 orang pria dewasa yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sirius Black dan Severus Snape.

"Uncle Sev, uncle Siri, harry tidak terlambatkan?" Tanya Harry kecil dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tentu tidak sweetheart, kemarilah, ayo makan." Jawab Sirius dan menggendong bocah itu lalu mendudukannya di kursi ruang makan.

"Oh iya, harry hari ini selesai makan malam Harry mau pergi ke tempat teman uncle?" Tanya Severus.

"Tentu, uncle Sev, Harry ikut, tapi uncle Remmy dan Uncle Siri ikut juga?" Tanya Harry lagi sambil melihat Sirius dan Reamus bergantian.

"Tentu kami ikut Sweetheart." kata Remus dengan lembut.

"Asik!" Seru Harry kegirangan. "Iya-iya Harry mau ikut." kata Harry denagan mata emerald nya yang besar itu bersinar.

.

Lalu setelah mereka selesai makan malam mereka bersiap dan satu per satu mereka memasuki jaringan bubuk Floo untuk ke tempat yang di janjikan Severus tadi. Saat tiba giliran Harry, dia pergi dengan Remus melalui jaringan floo.

.

"Wah, kejutan untukku dan Lucius kalian datang, Sev." Sambut Narcissa bahagia. Yah~ mereka semua memang pergi ke Malfoy Manor.

"Ya, ini juga undanganmu 'kan, Cissy." kata Severus datar seperti biasa.

"Umm, Ucles Sev, aunty ini siapa?" tanya Harry penasaran terlihat dari emerald polosnya.

"Hehe, kau belum memberi tau sweetheart ini tentang aku dan Lucius, Sev?" Tanya Narcissa dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ya, tadi kami belum memberi tahu Harry, Cissy." Jawab Remus.

"Hm, baiklah," kata Narcissa lalu membungkuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Harry, "... dengar sweetheart, aunty ini teman baik daddy dan mommy-mu, sama seperti uncle yang ada di sana itu," tunjuk Narcissa kepada Lucius "... dengar kau bisa memanggil aunty dan uncle, aunty Cissy dan uncle Luce, kau mau memanggil kami seperti itu sweetheart?" Tanya Narcissa sambil mencium kedua pipi chubby Harry.

"Uhm, tentu aunty Cissy, karena teman mom dan dad pasti baik, dan sayang Harry." kata Harry dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Uwaah...! Kau manis sekali, Sweetheart." kata Narcissa sambil mencubit kedia pipi Harry gemas.

"Hm, mana si Dragon itu, Cissy?" Tanya Sirius sambil mencari Draco.

"Ada di kamarnya, tunggu akan ku panggilkan," kata Lucius datar "Dobby!"

...POP...

"Sir, Lucius Malfoy memanggil Dobby?" tanya peri rumah itu sambil menunduk serendah mungkin.

"Ya, panggilkan Draco sekarang, dan suruh dia turun." kata Lucius singkat.

"Baik Sir, permisi." Terdengar kembali bunny pop keras dan peri rumah tersebut menghilang. Tidak berapa lama datanglah Draco dan langsung turun,lalu menyapa ayah baptisnya seperti biasa.

"Severus, kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau datang?" Tanya bocah 5 tahun itu datar, sangat mirip sekali dengan ayahnya.

"Ini karena ajakan mom-mu." jawab Severus singkat sambil memeluk singkat anak baptisnya.

"Oh, hai uncle Sirius, Remus." Sapa Draco datar.

"Hai Dragon, tetap saja kau ini mirip Lucius." kata Sirius riang dan tidak di tanggapi Draco.

"Hai Draco, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Remus.

"Baik." jawaban singkat terdengar kembali dari bocah berambut pirang tersebut, lalu dia memandang heran bocah yang ada di belakang kaki Remus dan menunduk malu tersebut 'manis.' batin Draco.

"Oh, iya Draco, Harry, kalian belum saling kenal 'kan?" tanya Narcissa sambil melihat Harry yang sepertinya malu dengan Draco yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Tersenyum lalu berkata lagi, "Sweetheart kenalkan ini anak aunty namanya Draco, dan Draco ini anak sahabat mom dan father namanya Harry, kalian bertemanlah ya." kata Narcissa sambil tersenyum sedikit mencurigakan bagi orang-orang dewasa yang ada di sana.

"Uhm, salam kenal, Draco." kata Harry sambil menunduk malu, seburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang semakin minta untuk di kecup.

"Hn." kata Draco singkat seperti biasanya, dan sepertinya ini membuat Harry sedikit kesal.

Sebuah persimpangan tercetak jelas, "Huh, dasar pirang klimis pelit bicara!" Gumam Harry sambil menggembungkan sedikit pipi Chubbynya, dan sepertinya kata-kata Harry masih terdengar oleh telinga sensitive Draco.

"Apa kau bilang, rambut sangkar burung!?" kata Draco tak kalah kesal karena di katai pirang klimis oleh bocah manis tersebut, dan terjadilah acara perang tatapan tajam antara Draco-Harry.

Emerald milik Harry menatap tajam bola mata abu-abu Draco, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Oh, well, Draco, Harry, hentikan itu." ucap Narcissa melihat tatapan saling tidak suka Harry dan Draco. Melihat ke arah Draco, "... dan mom bilang berteman Draco bukan bermusuhan kalian mengerti?" kata Narcissa dengan nada tajam yang membuat kedua bocah tersebut segera menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan.

'Ini tidak bagus' batin ketiga pria dewasa yang ada di situ.

"Baiklah, ayo kita duduk dulu." ajak Lucius mempersilahkan tamunya duduk.

"Dobby!" panggil Narcissa pada peri rumah yang tadi.

...POP...

"Nyonya Narcissa Malfoy memanggil Dobby?"

"Ya, tolong siapkan satu set tea, dan cake chocolate untuk Harry dan Draco." perintah Narcissa.

"Baik nyonya, akan Dobby siapkan." kata Dobby sambil membungkuk lalu terdergar lagi bunyi pop keras dan tak beberapa lama hadirlah Dobby dengan pesanan yang di minta Nyonya-nya dan menghilang lagi.

"Well, baiklah tujuanku mengundang kalian kesini untuk mendekatkan Draco dan Harry, tapi sepertinya tak seperti yang ku inginkan, di lihat apa yang terjadi tadi." sindir Narcissa sambil melihat Harry yang menunduk dan Draco yang melihat ke arah lain.

"Aku ingin kalian berjanji untuk berteman mulai dari sekarang, mengerti!?" desis Narcissa berbahaya yang di sambut anggukan dari Draco dan Harry, para pria yang ada disana hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggeleng kepala saja. "Bagus, Draco sekarang ajak Harry ke kamarmu dan jangan bertengkar." Perintah Narcissa yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Draco.

"Ayo, ikuti aku." kata Draco dengan datar yang di hadiahi dengusan dan gembungan di pipi dari Harry.

"Huh! Iya-iya." kata harry dengan sedikit manyun. Orang dewasa yang memperhatikan interaksi kedua bocah tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Sesampainya di kamar Draco, Harry hanya diam di depan pintu mengamati kamar anak berambut pirang tersebut. "Uhm, kamarmu rapi dan besar ya." kata Harry sambil perlahan melangkah masuk, "Hn, tentu saja." jawab Draco ketus, karena masih kesal di katai rambut pirang klimis oleh Harry.

"Uh~, kamu itu kok dingin banget sih, dasar mayat pelit bicara!" kata Harry juga ikutan kesal.

"Apa katamu!? Kau tadi mengataiku pirang klimis, sekarang kau mengataiku mayat pelit bicara! Mau mu apa sih! Gak sopan banget, dasar kacamata kuno!" teriak Draco dengan mata silvernya yang berkilat berbahaya menatap emerald yang sedikit ketakutan itu.

"Ta-tadikan Harry ngajak kamu bicara baik-baik, kamunya aja yang nanggapi dingin, lagian kamu juga ngatai Harry dari di bilang rambut kayak sangkar burung, sekarang kamu bilang kacamata kuno! Kamu tuh yang gak sopan!" jawab Harry yang juga berteriak kesal.

Sedangkan di ruang kluarga Malfoy Manor tersebut, terdapat lima orang dewasa yang tengah berbincang ringan, tetapi perbincangan mereka segera terhenti karena mendengar suara teriakan dari salah satu kamar milik putra tunggal pemilik manor tersebut.

"Ck, apa yang di lakukan mereka lagi sih! Awas saja kalau mereka bertengkar lagi." decak Narcissa satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu dan nyonya dari manor tersebut. "Aku akan ke atas dulu kalian lanjutkan saja berbincangnya, aku ingin melihat apa yang di lakukan anak-anak itu." kata Narcissa lagi.

"Eh, Cissy, aku ikut denganmu, aku juga ingin melihat keadaan mereka." kata seorang pria berambut sewarna madu – Remus.

"Hm, ayo cepat." kata Narcissa singkat.

Setelah kedua orang tersebut naik ke tangga ketiga pria yang tersisa di ruangan tersebut mulai berbincang kembali.

.

"Lucius, aku merasa agak ragu Harry dan Draco akan bisa akur, dan well—menikah." kata Sirius dengan nada suara yang terdengar ragu.

"Aku juga merasa ragu, tapi keputusan yang telah lama di inginkan Narcissa dan mendiang Lily tidak akan bisa di bantah 'kan?" kata Lucius.

"Ha-ah, kau benar." jawab Sirius menghela nafas sedangkan Severus yang dari tadi mengamati hanya diam.

Sedangkan di lantai atas Narcissa sedang mengomel-ngomel tentang Draco dan Harry yang tak pernah akur itu. "Remmy pokoknya kau harus membantuku untu menjinakkan mereka berdua!" kata Narcissa kepada Remus sambil menatap Remus tajam tanda kalau Narcissa tidah mau penolakan.

"Eeh... ha-ah, baiklah. " kata Remus sambil menghela nafas.

Sesampainya mereka di pintu kamar Draco, Narcisa dan Remus bisa mendengar sangat jelas kalau Draco dan Harry sedang bertengkar. "Ha-ah, mereka seperti pasangan Suami-Istri yang sedang bertengkar saja." kata Narcissa lau mulai membuka pintu.

Dan… pemandangan yang terjadi saat ini benar-benar ingin membuat Narcissa maupun Remus benar-benar ingin pingsan. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini posisi Draco sedang menindih Harry dan menatap tajam mata Harry sedangkan Harry yang berada di bawah Draco dengan tangan di tahan oleh Draco juga tatapan tajam mengarah pada Draco dan jangan lupakan ruangan yang sangat berantakan di kamar tersebut.

Membuat Narcissa jadi berfikiran yang 'iya-iya'. 'Mereka memang cocok! Ugh aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikahkan mereka, thanks Lils kau telah melahirkan anak yang sangat manis.' batin Narcissa yang pikirannya sudah melantur kemana-mana .

Setelah tersadar dari pikirannya Narcissa segera berdehem dan mencoba meluruskan apa yang terjadi di sini. "DRACO, HARRY! Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah!? Mom 'kan sudah bilang jangan bertengkar, dan mom bilang 'berteman'!" marah Narcissa dan menekankan kata berteman. Kedua bocah yang di sebutkan namanya langsung saling menjauh dan menunduk takut kepada Narcissa.

Remus yang dari tadi terdiam akhirnya tersadar dari shocknya dan segera menghentikan apa yang terjadi. "Ehm, Cissy, jangan marah, kasian Draco dan Harry, lagian mereka masih kecil." kata Remus berusaha membela.

"Ha-ah, baiklah tapi kalau sekali lagi mom melihat kalian bertengkar, mom akan melakukan sesuatu. Mengerti!" kata Narcissa berbahaya, dengan ancaman yang menjanjikan membuat Harry dan Draco berjengit dan Remus merinding.

" Baik mom/aunty!" jawab Draco dan Harry bersamaan.

Setelah kejadian itu Harry dan Remus juga Narcissa dan Draco turun ke bawah mereka melihat Sirius, Severus juga Lucius berdiri. "Ehm, Cissy kami pulang dulu, sudah malam kasihan Harry." kata Sirius bepamitan.

"Kalian tidak ingin menginap di sini saja?" tawar Narcissa.

"Maaf Cissy, tapi aku dan Remus pagi-pagi sekali harus bersiap kembali ke Hogwarts besok." jawab Severu.

"Ya sudah, tetapi kalian harus sering-sering kemari ya," sambil melihat Harry, "Pintu selalu terbuka untukmu, sweetheart." kata Narcissa sambil menyium kedua pipi chubby Harry.

"Iya, aunty Cissy." jawab Harry tersenyum manis membuat Narcissa saat itu juga ingin sekali mempunyai anak manis seperti Harry. 'Tidak sabar untuk membuatnya menjadi bagian keluarga ini.' pikirnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu." kata Remus. Lalu satu persatu dari mereka memasuki perapian dan menyerukan Grimmauld Place 12.

.

* * *

.

**-****6 TAHUN KEMUDIAN****-**

Di stasiun King Cross peron Sembilan tiga perempat, tempat orang tua para penyihir mengantarkan anak mereka ke sekolah sihir ternama bernama 'Hogwarts'. Di sana ada seorang pria jangkung dan seorang anak lelaki manis yang mendorong trolly, yang berisi koper dan seekor burung hantu dalam sangkar bewarna seputih salju yang di beri nama Hadwig, oleh anak lelaki manis tersebut.

"Nah~ Harry, Sirius kemari." panggil kepada kedua orang yang di deskipsikan tadi, yang sekarang melangkah ke arah kumpulan rambut bewarna merah tersebut.

"Hallo Mrs. Weasley and ." sapa Harry sopan

" Hallo nak apa kabarmu?" Tanya Molly Weasley sambil mengecup pipi Harry.

"Baik, ." jawab Harry ramah.

"Apa kabar Arthur, Molly?" sapa Sirius kepada dua Weasley senior tersebut.

"Baik, Sirius." kata nyonya Weasley santai.

"Yo mate, akhirnya kita masuk Hogwarts juga, aku jadi tidak sabar." kata Ron teman Harry sejak kecil—bisa di bilang mereka adalah sahabat sehati yang selalu bersama.

"Yeah, aku juga." kata pemuda manis itu.

Lalu dari arah belakang Harry ada suara yang berbisik di telinganya, "Hai, cute." bisik Draco dengan suara rendah, yang buat Harry merinding seketika itu juga dan... "Huwaaa...! Draco kau jangan mengejutkanku!" Bentak Harry dengan muka memerah sambil memegangi tekuknya yang baru saja di tiup dengan nafas hangat milik Malfoy muda itu, sedangkan Draco hanya menyeringai. "Kau seperti perempuan saja, pake teriak-teriak gitu." kata Draco datar.

"Apa! Aku bukan perempuan!" kata Harry kesal mencak-mencak di depan Draco yang hanya diam padahal dalam hatinya selalu senang dengan reaksi Harry yang energik itu.

"Hei-hei sudahlah." kata Narcissa sambil tersenyum sedikit aneh karena mendengar apa yang di bisikkan oleh anaknya tadi, dan juga Molly yang juga tersenyum aneh karena melihat reaksi Harry.

'Dasar pendukung DraRry!' batin semua yang ada di situ melihat tingkah kedua nyonya tersebut.

"Aunty Cissy~ abis Draco duluan." rengek Harry manja, dan memeluk Narcissa.

"Hihi, sudahlah Harry, kalian lebih baik cepat bersiap kereta sudah mau berangkat." kata Narcissa mengingatkan.

Lalu setelah itu, semua yang ingin berangkat naik kereta itu masing-masing mendapat kecupan dan pelukan singkat dari dua nyonya tersebut, "Harry, Draco, kalian jangan bertengkar lagi." peringat Narcissa "Okay, mom/aunty." kata mereka berdua besamaan.

Lalu setelahnya, semua naik ke kereta dan kereta mulai berjalan, ketiga anak yang baru masuk sekolah itu pun mencari kompartemen. "Hai Blaise, boleh kami bergabung?" tanya Draco kepada teman kecilnya bersama Harry juga Ron, "Tentu, ayo masuk." kata Theo yang juga teman mereka.

Setelahnya mereka bertiga masuk ke kompartemen tersebut dan menaruh tas di atas rak kereta, tetapi sepertinya Harry yang ukuran tubuhnya mungil tidak sampai meraih rak tersebut. "Perlu bantuan, cute." kata suara baritone yang sudah di hafal Harry.

"Um, yeah... Tapi, Draco bisakah kau tida berbisik di telingaku?" tanya Harry ketus dengan muka yang memerah, sedangkan Draco hanya terkekeh saja.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan tas-tas tersebut mereka duduk dengan tenang dan berbincang ringan, tetapi tiba-tiba dari arah pintu kompartemen yang tetutup itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis dengan rambut mengembang. "Um, maaf apa aku boleh aku ikut di sini? Kompartemen lain sudah penuh." Tanya gadis itu sopan, kelima pemuda yang di tanyai memandang gadis tersebut.

"Silahkan." kata Ron langsung.

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku, Hermione Granger, dan aku muggle." kata Hermione memperkenalkan diri.

"Uhm, aku Harry Potter" kata Harry sambil tersenyum manis "Eh! Kau Harry Potter yang itu?" Tanya Hermione kaget yang di hadiahi anggukan oleh Harry, "Wah tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu, kau manis sekali." kata Hermione gemas.

"Aku Ronald Weasley." kata Ron memperkenalkan diri dan di respon berupa anggukkan dan senyum keci Hermione.

"Aku Blaise Zabini." kata Blaise.

"... dan Aku Theodore Nott." kata Theo sambil tersenyum.

"Draco Malfoy." kata Draco datar dan singkat.

"Maaf, Hermione dia itu memang mayat pelit bicara." kata Harry kesal sambil menatap Draco seperti berbicara, 'sopanlah sedikit'.

"Tidak apa-apa Harry aku mengerti." kata Hermione sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Apa katamu, cute?" kata Draco dengan meraih pinggang Harry mendekat padanya.

"Ap-apa? lepaskan Draco!" teriak Harry dengan muka yang merah.

"Oh, Draco bisakah kalian tidak mengumbar kemesraan di sini?" tanya Theo yang di sambut tawa dari yang lain.

"Eh, kalian pacaran?" tanya Hermione dengan nada hati-hati.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" Tanya Blaise.

"Tidak-tidak, aku rasa mereka cocok, ini mengagumkan." kata Hermione dengan mata berbinar 'Oh,satu lagi pendukung DraRry' batin ketiga pemuda yang ada di sana.

"Aku tidak pacaran dengannya!" pekik Harry dengan wajah memerah dan di hadiahi tawa semua yang ada di kompartemen itu.

Lalu setelahnya mereka hanya berbincang ringan, dan mereka kagum pada Hermione yang seorang muggle bisa mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dunia sihir lebih dari mereka yang memang sudah lama tinggal di dunia penyihir. Sesampainya mereka di Hogwast, mereka bertemu Hagrid dan memberi salam singkat lalu naik ke perahu yang sudah di siapkan untuk anak yang belajar di tahun pertama.

Sesampainya mereka di aula besar dan juga mendengarkan pidato singkat professor dumledore, barulah acara seleksi di mulai, dengan professor Mcgonagall membaca nama siswa dan di pakaikan topi seleksi.

"Abbot Hannah!" panggil professor McGonagall pertama pada siswa tersebut lalu langsung di pakaikan topi tersebut. "HUFFLEPUFF!" teriak topi tersebut.

"Susan Bones!"..."HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Terry boot!"... "REVENCLAW!"

"Lavender Brown!"..."GRYFFINDOR!"

"Mandy Brocklehurst!"..."REVENCLAW!"

"Hemione Granger!"... "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ronald Weasley!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

Waktu nama Draco semakin dekat di sebutkan, Harry benar-benar sudah gelisah, dan Draco yang melihat Harry sejak tadi hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Harry dan berbisik, "Well, tenang cute, di manapun kau masuk pasti kami tak akan menjahuimu." kata Draco menenangkan tidak peduli banyak juga siswa yang melihat mereka.

"Uhm.." kata Harry sambil mengangguk tidak sadar di lihat semua siswa karena dia gugup.

"Draco Malfoy!" panggil McGonagall, "SLYTHERIN!" kata topi seleksi langsung tanpa menunggu lama sang topi untuk berada di atas kepala Draco. Draco melihat Harry lalu tersenyum scarming membuat yang di tatap memerah padam.

"Theodore Nott!"... "SLYTHERIN!"

"Pansy Parkinson!"... "SLYTHERIN!"

"Neville Longbottom!"... "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Harry Potter!" suasana hening yang menyambut saat nama Harry di sebut dan dia duduk di bangku dan di pakaikan topi seleksi, semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu melihat kearah Harry—yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Bahkan Albus sendiripun tegang menunggu asrama mana Harry akan tinggal.

"Hm, kau anak yang sangat menarik, kau bisa sangat berpotensi di Slytherin, dan juga berbakat di Gryffindor." gumam topi seleksi tersebut, 'Ayolah kumohon cepat,' batin Harry. "...tapi mungkin kau lebih cocok di Slytherin," gumam topi itu lagi. 'Oh, aku lebih memilih Gryffindor.' batin Harry. "...Gryffindor, eh?" gumam topi itu "...baiklah-" katanya lagi, menunggu sebentar lalu berteriak, "-GRYFFINDOR!" teriak topi seleksi pada akhirnya yang di sambut tepuk tangan riuh di meja Gryffindor, Harry berjalan menuju meja Gryfindor dan mendapat sambutan yang hangat di sana. Lalu acara di mulai kembali.

"Dean Thomas" "GRYFFINDOR!",

"Lisa Trupin" "REVENCLAW!" dan murit terakhir "Blaise Zabini" "SLYTHERIN".

Setelah selesai penyeleksian asrama makanan yang enak pun tersedia dan tanpa tunggu lama, langsung di serbu oleh para siswa.

Setelah selesai sarapan pagi di aula besar murit kelas satu dari asrama Slytherin dan Gryffindor melangkahkan kaki mereka ke ruang bawah tanah tempat untuk pelajaran pertama mereka ramuan. Tapi sepertinya Harry yang terburu-buru tidak memperhatikan jalan dan terpeleset, tetapi di tangkap oleh lengan putih pucat, tapi karena si penahan hilang keseimbangan jadilah mereka jatuh bertindihan dan...

Cup

Kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam ketidaksengaja, yang menghasilkan pekikan dari murid perempuan, ada pekikan kesal, senang, serta sedih. Tetapi siapakah yang mendapatkan ciuman tidak sengaja dari seorang Harry Potter?

"Huwa..! Dra-Draco, ma-maaf." kata Harry dengan wajah yang sangat merah dan segera bangkit dari atas sahabat tapi musuhnya itu, dan segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Draco yang melindunginya.

"Eh, y-ya." kata Draco gugup sambil meraih tangan Harry. 'Oh, my first kissku.' batin kedua pemuda itu.

"Ehem, silahkan masuk kelasku." kata dingin semua murid pun masuk kecuali enam murid, yaitu Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Theo. "Kau tak apa, Draco?" Tanya Profesor Snape pada Draco yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Hm,yeah."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kalian cepat masuk." kata Profesor Snape dan langsung di ikuti oleh mereka.

'Well, pemandangan pagi yang menakjubkan' batin Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Theo.

Hari ini adalah pelajaran terbang untuk pertama kalinya bagi anak kelas satu dimana disini tepat kelas gabungan antara Slytherin-Gryffindor. Disana ada kekacauan di mana Neville sedang di kerjai oleh seorang Draco Malfoy, di sini Neville berusaha mengambil Remembrall yang katanya jimat kalau Neville sedang lupa sesuatu.

"Malfoy ke-kembalikan Re-Remembrall-ku!" kata Nivelle dengan nada gagapnya.

"Ambil saja sendiri." kata Draco sambil melempar bola Neville tinggi sekali. Harry yang dari tadi memperhatikan itu menjadi jengkel dengan Draco, dia segera mengatakan 'naik' pada sapunya dan langsung melesat tinggi mengambil Remembrall punya Neville dan memberikannya.

Harry langsung mendatangi Draco menarik tangan Draco dengan kesal, "Jangan mengganggu orang yang yang tidak bersalah mayat hidup!" kata Harry kesal.

"Lepaskan kacamata kuno" kata Draco dingin sambil menyentak tangan Harry kasar. Harry terkesiap melihat kemarahan terpancar jelas dari mata silver Draco sebelum dia pergi.

Blaise dan Theo segera mengikuti Draco, sedangkan Ron dan Hermione segera menghampiri Harry "Kau tidak apa-apa, mate?" Tanya Ron, Harry tersentak dengan apa yang di katakan Ron. "Eh, I-iya. Aku baik-baik saja." kata Harry berbohong. Jelas bohong karena dirinya masih sedikit bergidik mengingat mata Draco tadi. Sedangkan Hermione yang dari tadi mengamati apa yang terjadi hanya terseyum penuh arti.

Setelah beberapa hari kejadian itu, Draco sekarang terlihat lebih dingin dan tidak mengganggu Harry lagi dengan tingkah menyebalkannya. Hal itu bukan membuat Harry senang malah membuat Harry sedih, seperi pada saat tadi di koridor dia menyapa Draco yang hanya di tanggapi dingin, Harry sudah coba bertanya pada Blaise dan Theo tentang apa yang membuat pangeran Slytherin itu marah tapi mereka juga tidak tahu.

Puncak kekesalan dan kesedihan Harry karena Draco seolah-olah tidak menganggapnya akhirnya terjadi saat Draco melewatinya begitu saja saat mereka di halaman belakang Hogwarts.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau sepertinya menjauhiku, hah!" teriak Harry pada Draco yang menghentikan jalannya tetapi tidak berbalik menatap Harry.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja." kata Draco dingin dan datar.

"Bohong... Kau bohong, hiks.. hiks... Ap-apa salahku... hiks...?" kata Harry sambil menangis sesenggukan membuat Draco membalikkan badan seketika dan terkesiap saat melihat bulir kristal turun di mata emerald Harry. Saat itu ada perasaan bersalah menyusup di hati Draco karena buat Harry nangis.

Menghela nafas Draco pun berjalan mendekati Harry dan memeluk Harry yang masih menangis dengan lembut, "Ha-ah, aku tidak menghindarimu. Ssh... tenanglah jangan nagis lagi." kata Draco sambil mengusap lembut punggung Harry yang bergetar.

"La-lalu... hiks... kenapa kau seperti menghindar?" Tanya Harry sesenggukan.

"Aku kesal! Kesal karena kau membela orang lain, cute."kata Draco lirih. Draco bisa merasakan Harry menegang di pelukannya.

"Ap-apa kau ce-cem-cemburu?" tanya Harry gagap dengan wajah sangat merah, bukan hanya memerah malu tapi ingat, dia tadi habis menangis.

"Ya, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu, cute." kata Draco dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu terkekeh menatap wajah Harry yang sangat merah."Sudah lah jangan nangis lagi." kata Draco sambil mengusap sisa air mata di pipi chubby Harry dan menciumnya. Lihat saudara-saudara, Malfoy memang brengsek, setelah menangisi sekarang mencium,ckck. Membuat Harry shock dan bushing saat itu juga,"Dra-Draco." kata Harry tergagap.

"WAOW! Akhirnya sepasang kekasih ini baikkan juga." kata Theo dengan nada jahil. "Kau benar Theo, pakai peluk dan cium juga tuh!" celetuk Hermione dengan nada jahil yang sama "Wow mate, tak kusangka hanya karena di cuekin beberapa hari aja sama Draco kau sampai kau sampai menangis." ledek Ron yang di sambut tawa sama yang lainnya.

"Ukh~ kalian diamlah! Dan kau Draco akan ku bunuh kalau kau berani tidak menganggapku lagi dan... -dan menciumku lagi!" kata Harry dengan wajah yang masih memerah, lalu pergi dari sana dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Well, Draco kau membuatnya uring-uringan beberapa hari." bisik Hermione sambil berlalu bersama yang lain.

.

* * *

.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir 7 bulan Harry berada di Hogwarts tapi dia merasa sakit di bagian dahinya setiap kali bertemu dengan professor gagap yang mengajar di pelajaran astronomi itu yaitu Profesor Quirrell, dan juga fakta yang di temukannya bersama kedua temannya bahwa ada yang di sembunykan di koridor lantai empat sebelah kanan.

Makanya malam ini dia dan kedua sahabatnya akan menyelidiki apa yang ada di koridor lantai empat seblah kanan tersebut. Dan sekarang dia sedang berhadapan dengan anjing berkepala tiga yang sedang tidur bernama Fluffy.

"Harry, sekarang anjing ini sudah tidur, ayo kita masuk." kata Hermione kepada sahabatnya tersebut. "Hum, ayo kita masuk segera kesana." kata Harry setuju. "Uhm~ ka-kau yakin mate?" tanya Ron sedikit takut.

"Aku akan masuk Ron, tapi kalau kau mau di sini silahkan, dan jangan salah kan aku kalau dia bangun." kata Harry sambil melirik anjing tersebut. "Baiklah-baiklah aku ikut." kata Ron segera.

Lalu mereka segera masuk ke dalam lubang yang ada di bawah kaku si anjing dan segera mereka di hadapkan pada jerat setan, dimana disini Ron tidak mau tenang dan terpaksa Hermione memakai mantra cahaya untuk melepaskan Ron.

Setelahnya mereka di hadapkan tantangan mengambil satu kunci dari beribu kunci untuk membuka pintu yang ada di ujungnya dan ada sebuah sapu terbang tua di sana.

"Biar aku yang ambil kuncinya." kata Harry dengan yakin, lalu setelahnya, setelah Harry mendapatkan kuncinya dan melemparkannya pada Hermione agar Hermione yang buka pintunya. Setelahnya, mereka di hadapkan dengan tantangan permainan catur yang mengakibatkan Ron pingsan karena permainan catur itu, lalu tantangan terakhir teka-teki yang di pecahkan Hermione yang jenius.

Di dalam ruangan ada professor Quirrell yang sedang menghadap sebuah cermin dan saat Harry datang dia meminta sebuah batu. Harry bingung dengan apa yang di katakan gurunya itu, tetapi Quirrell menyuruh Harry untuk menatap cermin tersebut di sampingnya. Di sana Harry melihat bayangannya memasukkan sebuah batu bewarna merah ke kantong celananya.

"Apa yang kau lihat!" kata professor Quirrell. "Aku-aku melihat... aku sedang bersama professor dumledore memegang piala asrama." kata Harry berbohong.

'Dia bohong!' desis sebuah suara di belakang professor Quirrell. "Kau berbohong!" hardik professor Quirrell kepada Harry, 'Biarkan Aku bicara padanya.' desis suara itu lagi "Tapi-tapi tuan, ka-kau masih lemah." kata professor Quirrell. 'Tidak apa-apa.' desis suara itu lagi, "Baiklah tuan." kata Quirrell. Perlahan tangannya membuka sorban yang melilit kepalanya, dan terlihatlah sebuah muka yang tidak memiliki hidung. Menatap Harry yang mematung dengan tatapan hina.

"Harry Potter, anak yang membuatku jadi parasit dan tidak berdaya." desis seorang err.. sebuah wajah.

"Vodemort!" desis Harry sambil menatap wajah tersebut.

"Yah, kukira kau tidak mengenalku, cepat serahkan batu yang ada di kantongmu itu!" desis Vodemort lagi.

"Tidak akan!" teriak Harry lalu berlari keluar, tetapi terlambat karena di sekeliling pintu masuk sudah ada api yang berkobar.

"TANGKAP DIA!" teriak Vodemort lalu Quirrell melingkari leher Harry dengan tangannya—mencekik Harry yang sulit bernaf. Tiba-tiba dia langsung mundur memperhatikan tangannya yang berubah, sedikit-demi sedikit.

"Tu-tuan tangan ku, aku tak bisa menyentuhnya." kata Quirrell,"Kalau begitu bunuh dia dengan mantra bodoh." desis Vodemort lagi dengan marah. Tapi sebelum Quirrell sempat memantrai Harry, Harry mencoba untuk menyentuh wajah Quirrell sehingga tubuh Quirrell sedikit demi sedikit terbakar dan menjadi abu. Setelahnya yang Harry rasakan ada yang menerpanya wajahnya seperti air es di siram pada wajahnya. Lalu setelahnya kegelapan menguasainya.

Harry merasakan matanya sangat berat dan tubuhnya merasa nyeri. Perlahan Harry mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan akhirnya membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah langit-langit hospital wings, perlahan Harry mencoba untuk duduk.

"Harry, kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sambut sebuah suara sambil membantu Harry duduk, Harry melihat orang itu,"Draco, ukh! Bagaimana professor Quirrell? Batunya gimana?" Tanya Harry beruntun.

"Ssh... tenanglah Harry semua aman, semua baik-baik saja." Kata suara lain yang ternyata juga ada di sana. "Professor Dumledore?" kata Harry. "Tenang harry, kau membuat banyak temanmu khawatir terutama Mr. Malfoy ini. Kau tahu dia semalaman menunggu sampai kau siuman." kata Dumledore sambil menyeringai.

"Eh, ap-apa? Dra-Draco menungguku?" kata Harry kaget dengan wajah memerah.

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu ruangan hospital wings tersebut terbuka dan masuk lah teman-teman Harry, "Benar Harry, tuan muda Malfoy itu menungguimu semalaman." kata Hermione.

"Wah, wah, wah suami sayang istri tuh." celetk Theo mendapat tawa dari yang lainnya.

"Ah! Jangan meledekku!" pekik Harry dengan wajah memerah. Dan di sambut tawa dari yang lainnya, lalu masuk kembali Sirius, Remus dan Severus.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Harry? Mana yang sakit? Apa semua baik-baik saja?" serbu Sirius dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Uncle." kata Harry tersenyum manis. "Ha-ah, baiklah. Oh, iya liburan ini kalian semua ini di undang ke Grimmauld Place liburan nanti." kata Sirius. "Eh, benarkah?" kata Harry berbinar dan mendapat anggukan dari Sirius. Dan dia yakin liburan kali ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

**TBC**

Hahaha akhirnya selesai juga. Ceritanya bunny dari kemarin neror aku supaya aku cepet update. Tapi karena banyak banget halangan jadi baru sekarang deh updatenya. Maaf bikin kalian menunggu lama readers. Bagaimana? Pertarungannya kurang enak ya? Sorry, karena kami baru belajar dan belum mengerti betul bagaimana membuat fic action, ada senior yang mau bantu untuk mengoreksi dan sarannya?

Sangat butuh saran untuk semuanya, terima kasih^^

**Balasan review** *berhubung Loshi lg males balas satu-satu di PM, jadi balas di sini aja ya, hehe#ditendang.

**Miszshanty05**: ini udah lanjut^^ makasih udah review^^/

**989seohye**: ini udah lanjut^^ makasih udah review^^/

**JN** **Malfoy**: makasih, ini udah lanjut, maaf gak bisa update kilat, tapi setiap minggu diusahakan akan update^^ makasih udah review^^/

**Dee** **chan-tik**: ini lanjut kok, dee hehe^^ makasih udah review^^/

**Guest(1):** ini udah lanjut^^ makasih udah review^^/

**Princess Love Naru is Nay**: owh, aku bingung masalah diksi Nay, ternyata itu masih kebanyakan ya? Ok, semoga yang ini gak terlalu banyak. Mohon kritiknya kembali^^. Sipp, hehe.. makasih udah review^^/

**boemWonkyu** '98: hm.. gimana ya? Sepertinya iya, tapi masih sangaaaaaat lama hehe.. makasih udah review^^/

**rest**: ada ya? Hah, padahal udah diusahain gak ada. Apa sekarang masih ada? Mohon kritiknya kembali^^... makasih udah review^^/

**UruRuBaek**: ini udah ketemuan kan hehe.. maaf, sepertinya gak bisa update kilat, tapi diusahakan bisa update tiap minggu^^.. makasih udah review^^/

**Ca kun** : iya, soalnya ingin mengupas habis dari pertama ca kun, makasih, ini udah lanjut^^ makasih udah review^^/

**Zheazz**: ehh, namaku diganti-ganti pula *.*.. iya dong, semua Malfoy itu memang harus prevert biar seru gitu, kan gak banget kalau Malfoy gak prevert #apaan sih.. gimana ya? Aku akan rundingin sama yang punya ide deh hehe.. ini udah lanjut^^ makasih udah review^^/

**Frosyita**: makasih, oh seperti itu ya, terimakasih udah di kasih kritikan, mohon koreksinya lagi^^.. makasih udah review^^/

**Uzumaki naa-chan**: err.. maksudnya? Aku kurang ngerti hehe.. makasih udah review^^/

**Fujoshi ren**: ini udah di lanjut ren, kalau mereka udah gede pasti asik dong #narsis gila hehe.. sepertinya gak bisa cepet, tapi akan di usahain supaya tiap minggu update^^ makasih udah review^^/

**Sivanya anggarada**: aduhh di panggil senpai, gak enak juga aku, aku kan masih newbi hehe.. gimana ya, ntar cari yang cakep deh biar jadi saingan draco hihi^^ makasih udah review^^/

**Hine 'Thayaka' nacaki**: neee~, ini di lanjut kok, hoho.. lemon aku yang buat, dan itu akan masihh lamaaaaaa sekali adanya hhaha..^^ makasih udah review^^/

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

EARLY MARRIAGE SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pairing: DraRry (Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter)

Ganre: Romence & Hurt/comfort

Rated: T, T+, M

Warning: OOC, Typos, Semi moditif Canon, Magic, Yaoi, dll

A/N: ingat ini tidak sepenuhnya sama dengan Harry Potter.

So kalau gak suka, ** "DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ" **ok?

.

**-Chapter 3 part 1-**

.

Di sebuah rumah di kawasan perumahan muggle. Salah satu dari sekian banyak perumahan muggle, ada satu rumah milik seorang penyihir berdarah murni, nama rumah itu adalah Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas. Rumah yang kelihatannya sepi di luar itu, ternyata sangat ramai di dalamnya, penuh dengan celotehan anak-anak muda yang 2 hari lagi akan kembali ke sekolah yang mereka cintai—Hogwarts. Tepat puncak kebisingan tersebut adalah di kamar luas milik seorang pemuda manis berusia 12 tahun, yaitu Harry James Potter.

"Harry, kau sudah membeli buku untuk tahun ajaran ini?" Tanya seorang gadis satu-satunya di ruangan itu, Hermione Granger. "Uhm... belum rencananya sih aku ingin beli nanti di Diagon Alley, setelah makan malam bersama auty Cissy dan Drake, kenapa Mione?" Tanya pemuda manis bermata emerald tersebut-Harry Potter.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi bersama saja, aku juga belum beli, Ron, Blaise juga Theo juga belum membeli perlengkapan. Bagaimana boleh kami ikut juga?" Tanya Hermione lagi. "Tentu," jawab Harry sambil mengangguk. "—bolehkan Drake?" Tanya Harry kepada sahabat tapi musuh tapi sayangnya yang berada di sampingnya itu.

"Terserah kau saja, Sweetheart." kata Draco datar sambil merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan teman 'spesial'nya itu dan membuat Harry blushing, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Oh~ tidak bisakah kalian sehari saja tidak bermesraan di hadapan kami? Aku ingin muntah melihatnya lama-lama." kata Ron setengah jengkel.

"Well, Ron sepertinya kau harus tahan akan hal itu, karena mereka itu seperti magnet yang susah di lepaskan." celetuk Theo yang duduk sangat dekat di samping teman 'spesial'nya juga-Blaise Zabini.

"Oh, sudahlah Ron, mereka memang serasi kok," kata Hermione dengan mata berbinar bahagia "—ah, dan lagi pula kita memang di kelilingi pasangan yang sedang kasmaran semua." lanjut Hermione yang tatapan berbinarnya beralih kepada BlaiseTheo.

'Oh Merlin, apa salahku sehingga di kelilingi sahabat yaoi dan teman wanita fujoshi begini.' batin Ron merana dengan tatapan memelas.

"Hentikan tatapan anak anjing di buangmu itu Ron, kau membuatku muak." kata Draco sarkatis tanpa peduli tatapan mematikan dari Ron, dan malah memilin rambut Harry yang berada di jangkauan tangannya. "Oh, Drake hentikan tingkahmu ini kau membuatku malu saja!" kata Harry kesal dengan wajah memerah dan menjauhkan tangan Draco dari rambutnya. "Ayolah Harry kau pelit sekali, aku kan hanya ingin tau rambut berantakanmu itu, kasar atau halus. Ternyata sangat halus, aku jadi ingin memilinnya lagi," kata Draco panjang lebar sambil mencoba menyentuh rambut Harry lagi. "—lagian lihat, Blaise saja boleh memilin rambut Theo, bahkan menggenggam tangannya." kata Draco sambil melirik Blaise yang sedang menggenggam tangan Theo.

"Mereka itu berbeda, hubungan mereka kan memang pacaran." kata harry dengan wajah blushing dan tetap mencoba menjauhkan rambutnya dari jangkauan tangan Draco. "Ck, aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya sebentar, cute." kata Draco menatap Harry tajam. "Ha-ah, baiklah." kata Harry sambil menghela nafas, dan membiarkan Draco bermain dengan rambutnya.

"Ptss Blaise, aku penasaran sebenarnya hubungan mereka itu apa sih? Rival, teman atau seperti kita?" Tanya Theo dengan berbisik dan dengan pipi sedikit memerah setelah menyebutkan kata 'kita'. "Entahlah Sweet, aku juga penasaran, pasalnya bahkan mereka lebih dekat dari kita, bahkan tak malu untuk menunjukannya di depan umum." kata Blaise sambil merangkul pundak Theo.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar yang ada di ujung tersebut terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang bernama Narcissa Malfoy ibu dari Draco, yang saat ini tengah melihat anaknya sedang memainkan rambut Harry dengan kepalanya di pangkuan pemuda manis tersebut. 'Oh, Merlin aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar menikahkan mereka, Lils andai kau bisa lihat mereka begitu serasi.' batin Narcissa yang fikirannya sudah melantur kemana-mana dengan senyum yang err... mencurigakan.

"Ekhm, makan siang sudah siap dan segeralah turun." kata Narcissa sambil berdehem untuk mengalihkan fikirannya yang sudah melantur kemana-mana. "Baik aunty kami segera turun." kata Hermione di ikuti Ron, Blaise dan juga Theo."Err... Drake cepat bangkit dari uhm.. pangkuanku, aku lapar." kata Harry blushing karena dari tadi di perhatikan Narcissa. "Hn," kata Draco tidak jelas sambil beranjak bangkit. "—ayo,cepat katanya kau lapar." lanjut Draco sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Harry, dan di sambut Harry dengan wajah merunduk malu.

"Mom tunggu di bawah, cepat." kata Narcissa sambil tersenyum aneh. 'Aku harus ceritakan ini pada Molly, kyaaa...' batin Narcissa kegirangan.

Setelah semua turun dan makan siang di ruang makan Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas pun di mulai. "Em, aunty nanti teman-teman yang lain ikut ke Diagon Alley juga ya." pinta Harry pada Narcissa. "Tentu sweetheart, kita nanti belanja bersama saja keperluan sekolah kalian selesai makan nanti." kata Narcissa sambil tersenyum kepada Harry yang kelihatan bahagia.

"Hati-hati Harry, jangan jauh-jauh dari Cissy nanti." kata Sirius sambil memperingati Harry, "Iya uncle." kata Harry tersenyum manis, "Apa aku perlu ikut Cissy?" Tanya Remus kepada Narcissa.

"Tidak perlu Remmy, aku bisa menjaga mereka sendiri, dan akan aku pastikan Prince kalian ini aman." kata Narcissa sambil melihat Harry yang menunduk malu karena ke-overprotektif-an kedua unclenya itu.

"Haha, Harry kau bahkan lebih di manja dari seorang perempuan sepertiku ya?" sindir Hermione dengan halus, dan di sambut tawa yang lain. "Dia bahkan lebih beharga dari seluruh uang yang ada di Gringotts." ledek Draco yang di sambut tawa semua orang yang ada di situ. "AAW! Cute, jangan injak kakiku!" kata Draco meringis sambil menatap tajam Harry yang di balas Harry, "Biarin, week~" kata Harry kesal dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, kembali tawa menghiasi ruangan tersebut.

Setelah selesai makan siang mereka pun segera bersiap ke Diagon Alley dengan menggunakan jaringan Floo. Masing-masing dari mereka memasuki perapian, dan sesampainya mereka di Leaky Caudron, tempat kedai kopi untuk para penyihir yang tidak terlihat oleh muggle. Narcissa mengetukkan tongkatnya di beberapa tempat di batu yang terletak di ujung kedai. Batu-batu tersebut membuka berbentuk pintu, dan mereka masuk ke sana. "Nah, pertama apa yang ingin kalian beli?" Tanya Narcissa kepada enam remaja tersebut. "Kami ingin membeli buku, perkamen, tinta dan pena bulu dulu aunty." kata Hermione langsung. "Baiklah kita ke Flourish and Blotts." ajak Narcissa dan mereka segera ke toko buku tersebut membeli buku yang ingin mereka beli setelahnya mereka segera membayarnya di kasir.

"Uhm, aunty kita ke Honey Ducks ya~" pinta Harry dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang membuat semua yang ada di situ tidak bisa menolak keinginanya. "Ha-ah, ba-baiklah," kata Narcissa gugup dan memegangi hidungnya, 'Dia menggunakan charmnya dengan sempurna.' batin semua yang ada di situ sambil melihat Harry yang tersenyum senang.

Sesampainya mereka di toko coklat tersebut, segera saja Harry langsung memborong semua coklat yang ada di eltase tersebut. "Sweetheart, kau jangan banyak-banyak makan coklat, nanti gigimu rusak." kata Draco memperingatkan dan dia hanya mengambil beberapa coklat saja karena dia tidak terlalu suka makanan manis. "Ukh, Drake coklat disini itu enak-enak tau, lagian tidak perlu takutkan ada Hermione yang bawa perlengkapan untuk gigi dari orang tuannya." kata Harry sambil tetap memilih coklat padahal keranjangnya sudah penuh.

Setelah mereka membayar coklat tersebut mereka segera memutuskan untuk segera pulang melalui Leaky Caudron lagi. Sesampainya di rumah, Narcissa segera menyuruh mereka mandi dan mempersiapkan apa saja yang perlu di bawa.

.

* * *

.

Akhirnya tahun ajaran baru kembali di mulai, seluruh siswa yang akan kembali ke Hogwarts berkumpul di King Cross peron Sembilan tiga perempat, dan disana sudah berkumpul seluruh keluarga Weasley, Malfoy juga Sirius dan Harry.

"Sweetheart sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal lagi kan?" Tanya Narcissa kepada Harry. "Um, tidak ada aunty." kata Harry sambil kembali mengecek barang-barangnya, "Sweetheart, dengar kau tidak boleh terlibat akan hal-hal yang aneh lagi! Lalu jangan mendekati masalah! Jangan biarkan sifat si Prongs itu mengalir padamu." kata Sirius menasehati Harry dengan overprotektif lagi, karena dia masih cukup shock dengan apa yang di lalui Harry di tahun pertamanya. "Uhm, uncle Siri untuk yang itu aku tidak bisa berjanji, pertama bukan aku yang mencari masalah, tetapi masalah yang mencariku, kedua sifat Daddy yang satu itu tidak bisa di hilangkan dalam diriku." kata Harry sambil nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

Semua yang ada di situ hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melihat Harry yang keras kepala itu."Oh sudahlah, ayo cepat kereta sudah mau berangkat. Ginny sayang kau baik-baiklah di sana, banyak kakak-kakakmu yang akan menjagamu." kata Molly Weasley yang tahun ini anak perempuan satu-satunya akan segera bersekolah di Hogwarts.

"Tenang Molly banyak yang akan menjaga princessmu itu." kata Narcissa menenangkan sahabatnya yang kelihatan gelisah itu.

"Ya, kau benar Cissy, baiklah ayo cepat naik kalau kalian tidak ingin terlambat." kata Molly dengan bersemangat kembali, dan seperti biasa kedua nyonya tersebut memberikan kecupan hangat di pipi masing-masing remaja tersebut. "Sweetheart berhati-hatilah, okay?" kata Narcissa sambil mencium hangat kedua pipi Chubby Harry, "Iya aunty." kata Harry sambil tersenyum manis. "Jaga dia Draco, dia sangat berharga." kata Sirius waktu Draco ingin naiki ke kereta, dan Draco hanya mengangguk saja tanpa mengatakan apapun dan kembali berjalan.

Lalu setelah itu kelima remaja tersebut pun segera mencari kompartemen, lalu seperti tahun sebelumnya mereka kembali bertemu Blaise dan Theo, dan satu kompartemen dengan mereka. Setelah masuk mereka menyusun tas-tas mereka di atas rak kereta tersebut. "Masih belum sampai, Cute?" bisik Draco di belakang telinga Harry, menghambuskan nafas hangatnya sembari meledek Harry.

"Ukh, menjauh dariku Drake, dan aku sudah sampai." kata Harry kesal sambil berjinjit untuk menaikkan tasnya, tetapi bukan tasnya yang terletak di rak malah Harry yang terpeleset.

"Huwaa...!" teriak Harry kaget. "Carefully, Cute." kata Draco sambil meraih pinggang Harry, dan bisa di lihat wajah Harry dan Draco hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Ekhm, bisakah kalian nanti saja bermesraannya. Kita baru saja berangkat dan kalian sudah begitu." kata Theo dengan wajah yang sedikit merona melihat adegan di depannya, sedangkan Hermione dan Ginny sudah berbinar-binar melihat adegan di depan mereka. "Eh?... AH! Sor-sorry, and thanks Drake." kata Harry salah tingkah dan mencoba untuk berdiri tegak dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah, "Yeah, no prob." kata Draco dengan rona tipis di pipinya, lalu dia segera meletakkan tas Harry di atas rak.

Lalu setelahnya mereka pun mengobrol ringan sampai ke Hogwarts. Sesampainnya di sana mereka pun segera turun dan kali ini berpisah dengan Ginny. Selesai penyeleksian dan Ginny masuk Gryffindor, dan juga guru baru untuk pelajaran Astronomi yang bernama Gilderoy Lockhart, yang bagi sebagian murid guru tersebut kurang meyakinkan, sesudahnya makan malam pun segera di mulai seperti biasa, hidangan menggugah selera tersedia di meja panjang, dan tanpa basa-basi seluruh murid menyantap makanan mereka.

"Harry, kau kenapa tidak makan?" Tanya Hermione sambil mengenyit melihat Harry yang kelihatan badmood dan terus menatap meja Slytherin. Hermione pun mengikuti arah pandang Harry dan tersenyum penuh arti melihat apa yang di lihat sahabatnya itu. Di sana seorang Draco tengah di goda oleh anak kelas satu yang baru masuk tadi dan kalau tidak salah bernama Astoria Greengras, tapi sepertinya Draco tidak terlalu suka dengan gadis tersebut.

"Harry kau mau kemana, Mete? Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Ron saat Harry bangkit dari bangkunya tanpa menyentuh makanannya, "Tidak, aku tidak lapar dan aku ingin kembali ke asrama. Sampai nanti." kata Harry dan langsung pergi.

"Mione, Harry kenapa?" Tanya Ron pada Hermione yang tersenyum err... aneh. "Ada yang membuatnya panas, mungkin." kata Hermione dan tersenyum misterius . "HAH? Maksudmu?" Tanya Ron bingung. "Kau lihat meja Slytherin bagian Draco," kata Hermione sambil melanjutkan makannya, dan Ron yang penasaran mengikuti apa yang di katakan Hermione, dan tahu lah dia apa yang membuat sahabat manisnya itu seneweng seperti tadi. "Aku heran, mereka itu bukan pacaran, tetapi bahkan lebih dekat dari orang yang pacaran." kata Ron pada Hermione. "Mungkin hanya tinggal tunggu waktu. Ah, sudahlah." kata Hermione, Ron hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan makannya.

Ternyata Harry tidak kembali ke asrama tetapi dia mengikuti sebuah suara berdesis yang membuatnya penasaran, tetapi apa yang di lihatnya ini benar-benar membuatnya menahan nafas, di sana tergantung , yang entah telah tewas atau apa.

Harry berjalan menghampiri kucing yang tergantung itu. crak, 'Air?' Harry bingung sambil melihat air yang di injaknya. Mengenyit heran dengan sebuah tulisan yang terpantul di air tersebut. Matanya terbelalak melihat tulisan di dinding yang di tulis dengan darah yang bisa Harry perkirakan adalah darah Mrs. Noris.

'_**KAMAR RAHASIA TELAH DIBUKA MUSUH SANG PEWARIS,WASPADALAH'**_

Itulah yang tertulis di dinding tersebut. Masih menatap Mrs. Noris dengan kasihan tanpa di sadari datanglah tiba-tiba Flich yang langsung menjerit karena melihat kucing kesayangannya tergantung kaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mrs. Noris!?" Teriak Flich sambil menghampiri Harry. "A-aku tidak melakukan apapun. Dia sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini saat aku melihatnya." Jawab Harry takut sambil sedikit tergagap, jelas dia takut di anggap sebagai seorang pembunuh, walaupun itu hanya seekor kucing. "BOHONG! Kau pembunuh!" Teriak Flich sambil mengampiri Harry yang segera mundur karena takut.

"Berhenti, Flich!" Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Flich—Dumbledore. Tak lama datanglah para guru dan mereka luar biasa terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. "Tapi dia membunuh Mrs. Noris!" Ucap Flich sambil menunjuk Harry yang masih ketakutan melihatnya, mata emeraldnya terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Dia belum mati, kita bisa membuat ramuan untuk menyembuhkannya." Ucap McGonagall sambil melihat Flich. "Kau dengar, Mrs. Noris tidak apa-apa," Ucap Dumbledore. "Lebih baik kau kembali dan menangani Mrs. Noris," lanjut Dumbledore melihat Flich dan beralih melihat Harry, "—dan kau Harry, ikutlah." Lanjutnya.

Setelah kejadian itu para guru membawa Harry ke kantor kepala sekolah dan menanyai Harry apa yang terjadi dan selesai itu, Harry di suruh tidak meninggalkan asrama apapun yang terjadi, dan disuruh beristirahat. Setelah itu Harry pun kembali ke asrama dan mendapat berbagai pertanyaan dari Hermione dan Ron, Harry kembali menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, dan mereka berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Harry sendiri lagi.

.

Sore ini Trio Gryffindor sedang berjalan-jalan di halaman kastil karena mereka sedang tidak ada kelas, dan mereka juga berjumpa pada Blaise dan Theo, lalu mereka sama-sama berjalan-jalan di sekitar halaman kastil, "Tumben kalian tidak bersama Draco, kemana dia?" Tanya Ron kepada Blaise dan Theo. "Tidak tau, setelah makan siang tadi dia tidak kelihatan." kata Theo lalu mereka berbicara ringan tapi saat mau berbelok kembali ke kastil, mereka melihat pemandangan yang membuat mereka menahan nafas, karena melihat seorang Draco Malfoy memeluk atau lebih tepatnya di peluk seorang Astoria Greengras dengan keadaan yang agak 'ehem-ehem', semua yang ada di situ terpaku melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Kita... kita per-pergi saja dari sini." kata Harry dengan suara bergetar dan semakin menghilang. Semua orang yang ada di situ menatap Harry dan melihat tubuh mungil itu bergetar dengan kepala menunduk, lalu setelah itu Harry berlari menuju ke danau. "Oh, ini tidak bagus." kata Hermione sambil mengejar Harry, dengan yang lain mengikuti Harry juga.

"Harry, kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Hermione lembut sambil duduk di samping Harry, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." kata Harry dengan suara bergetar. Blaise, Theo dan juga Ron ikut duduk di samping Harry. "Harry, menangislah kalau mau menangis." kata Hermione lembut sambil memeluk Harry dan menenangkannya, "Untuk apa aku menangis, memang aku kenapa?" Tanya Harry dengan masih tubuh yang bergetar. "Sshh," desis Hermione dengan masih mengusap-usap punggung kecil Harry "Ak-aku tidak hiks.. hiks me-menangis." kata Harry sambil terisak di bahu sahabatnya.

"Iya-iya kau tidak menangis." kata Hermione lembut sambil tetap mengusap punggung Harry, Harry terus terisak sampai dia tertidur di pundak sahabatnya. "Bantu aku untuk membalas apa yang di lakukan Draco pada Harry." desis Harmione dengan tatapan mengerikan yang tidak pernah di lihat tiga remaja laki-laki itu.

GLEK

Menelan ludah sambil mengangguk cepat. "Ba-baiklah." jawab ketiganya takut. 'Well Draco, kau telah membangkitkan naga yang tertidur.' batin ketiga remaja pria tersebut.

.

Setelah kejadian di danau tersebut Harry menjadi sedikit menjaga jarak pada Draco, dan itu menimbulkan tanda tanya pada Draco. "Hei, Blaise ada apa dengan Harry? Belakangan ini dia aneh." kata Draco pada Blease, "Mungkin sesuatu membuatnya merasa gerah." kata Blaise sambil menata ke meja Griffindor. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Draco dengan satu alis terangkat. "Entahlah Draco, tapi satu yang aku tahu, kau harus mempersiapkan mentalmu," kata Blaise sambil menyuapkan sarapan paginya ke mulutnya. Draco tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, Blaise yang melihat Draco mengenyit dengan pertanyaannya, sedikit memberi pekataan. "—Itu menjadi tugasmu untuk mencari tau." Jawabnya yang sama sekali tidak memberi petunjuk tapi semakin membuat Draco bingung.

Lain halnya yang terjadi di Gryffindor, Harry yang dari hari kejadian di danau selalu saja badmood, "Mete, kau makanlah sedikit." bujuk Ron pada Harry yang tidak ingin makan dari semalam, karena dia melihat Astoria bergelayut manja di lengan Draco, saat makan malam tadi malam, "Aku tidak lapar." kata Harry ketus, "Harry sedikit saja. Ayolah, atau aku akan bilang pada uncle Remmy atau professor Snape kalau kau tidak mau makan." ancam sekaligus bujuk Hermione kepada Harry, "Baik-baik aku makan, tetapi jangan bilang apa-apa kepada uncle Remmy dan Uncle Sev, ok?" kata Harry yang takut ancaman Hermione, "Tentu, sekarang makanlah" kata Hermione singkat.

.

* * *

.

Harry yang cukup cerah, Harry, Wood dan orang-orang anggota Quidditch sedang berjalan dengan cepat. Wood menerangkan sedikit apa yang akan mereka pelajari hari ini, karena hari ini adalah waktunya mereka untuk latihan. Karena beberapa hari dari sekarang, mereka harus kembali berhadapan dengan slytherin—musuh bebuyutan mereka. dan ingat, Harry sedang marah pada pangeran di sana.

"Jadi kau mengerti, Potter?" tanya Wood mengakhiri percakapan mereka sambil terus berjalan. "Ya." Jawab Harry seperlunya, sedang tidak mood untuk bicara mungkin. Terus berjalan sampai di halaman Hogwart mereka bertemu para pemain slytherin.

"Ada apa ini? bukankah hari ini adalah jadwal kami untuk latihan?" tanya Wood dengan gusar. "Prof. Snape mengijinkan kami untuk berlatih. Karena kami ingin mengajarkan seeker kami yang baru." Jawab salah satu pemain Slytherin dengan tersenyum meremehkan, melihat Wood.

"Seeker? Siapa seeker baru kalian?"

Beberapa orang mundur perlahan dengan pasti memberi jalan kepada seseorang. Seorang pemuda platina yang saat ini begitu tidak ingin di lihat oleh Harry muncul dengan senyum scarming tapi meremehkannya. "Drake?" Lirih Harry sambil melihat Draco. "Hai, sweetheart." Jawab Draco sambil tersenyum. Harry ingin sekali membalas senyuman itu, tapi hatinya masih sakit akan hal yang terjadi malam yang lalu.

Hermione dan Ron yang sedang kebetulan di sana melihat pemandangan yang menegangkan. Mereka segera berlari dengan cepat menghampiri Harry dan beberapa pemain Quidditch yang lain. "Malfoy?" ucap Ron sambil melihat Draco. Hermione melirik Harry yang sedang menunduk, dia tau apa yang sedang di rasakan sahabatnya itu. "Wood, apa Harry boleh ikut bersama kami? Aku rasa dia sedikit tidak enak badan." Ucap Hermione sambil melihat Wood. Wood mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry yang menunduk dengan muka yang agak terlihat pucat. "Kau sakit, Harry?" tanya Wood, tapi sepertinya Harry sama sekali tidak ingin (baca: tidak bisa) mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Akhirnya Wood mengijinkan Harry untuk di bawa oleh Hermione dan Ron. Draco sedikit heran dengan keadaan Harry, khawatir juga melihat Harry yang keadaannya seperti itu.

Baru saja dia akan melangkah pergi untuk menyusul, tapi anggota Quidditch Slytherin mengajaknya untuk segera berlatih. Melihat punggung Harry yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, akhirnya Draco pergi mengikuti arah para teman-temannya.

.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione sedang berada di rumah Hagrid. Hermione pikir lebih baik Harry pergi ke rumah Hagrid, karena Hagrid sudah di anggap sebagai ayah sendiri untuk Harry. "Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Hagrid sambil mengusap punggung Harry yang berada di dekapannya. Tubuh Harry sedikit bergetar tapi tidak terdengar suara isakan dari empunya.

"Sepertinya Harry masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian malam kemarin." Jawab Hermione sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Hagrid menatap Hermione bingung, Hermione menghela nafas lelah, "Semalam kami melihat Draco sedang berpeluk—salah, maksudku di peluk oleh seorang wanita. Sepertinya wanita itu menyukai Draco, dan saat itu... kami, termasuk Harry, melihat itu." jelas Hermione sambil menatap Harry simpati.

Hagrid ikut melihat Harry yang masih menunduk,"Jangan kau ambil hati, Harry. Aku yakin Draco akan lebih memilihmu." Ucap Hagrid. Harry mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Hagrid yang tersenyum padanya. "Aku tau, dan lagi... aku memang bukan siapa-siapanya." Ucap Harry lirih. Ron hanya diam saja, lagi pula dia tidak mengerti akan hal dewasa seperti ini. sedangkan Hermione sedang menyerahkan urusan ini pada Hagrid. Hagrid tersenyum, "Siapa bilang, kau orang yang paling berharga untuknya, Harry." Ucap Hagrid tertawa. "Ya, dia bahkan tidak membalas perasaan wanita itu Harry." Ucap Hermione.

"Dan lagi, besok kalian akan bertanding bukan? Kau balas perbuatan Draco yang mau-maunya di peluk oleh wanita itu. kalahkan dia di pertandingan, buktikan padanya jika kau lebih baik, Harry." Ucap Hagrid memberi semangat. Harry menatap Hagrid lalu beralih menatap Hermione dan Ron, yang tersenyum padanya. Akhirnya senyum yang hangat mengalir dari bibir merah Harry, "Terima kasih. Akan ku buktikan aku lebih baik." Ucap Harry sambil tersenyum.

.

Pertandingan Quidditch pun dimulai. Gryffindor terlihat sedikit kewalahan dan tertinggal lumayan jauh dari Slytherin. "9 untuk slytherin." Ucap Lee jordan sambil berteriak. Sekarang angka yang didapat di pertandingan 9-3, 9 untuk slytherin dan 3 untuk Gryffindor. Harry mengamati Wood dan beberapa orang lain yang sedang berusaha untuk mencetak angka. Tidak jauh dari dimana tempat Harry terbang, Draco mengamati Harry yang terlihat begitu serius, sesekali menggeram karena kebobolan angka. Dalam hatinya Draco tersenyum melihat ekpresi Harry yang menurutnya manis itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Sweetheart?" tanya Draco sambil menghalangi jarak pandang Harry. Terbang di depan Harry sambil tersenyum, yang menurut Harry itu senyum yang sangat menyebalkan—untuk saat ini. "Minggir dari pandanganku, Drake." Ucap Harry kesal. Draco hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Harry menatap tajam Draco, sampai Harry melihat Snitch yang terbang di belakang kepala platina Draco. Harry terbang dengan cepat untuk mendapatkan Snitch, Draco yang bingung melihat Harry. Matanya membulat melihat Harry yang sedang berusaha menggapai Snitch. Sedikit bimbang ingin membuat teamnya menang, atau mengalahkan Harry, akhirnya karena tidak mau kalah dari Harry juga, Draco ikut mengejar Snitch di belakang Harry.

Snitch terbang dengan sangat cepat melalui beberapa orang pemain, dengan Harry dan Draco yang masih setia terus mengejarnya. Harry melihat ke belakang yang ternyata Draco sedang tersenyum—yang menurutnya senyum meremehkan. Melihat ke depan kembali dengan memfokuskan semua perhatiannya ke arah Snitch. Dari arah depan Bludger menghadang dengan cepat dan melesat ke arah Harry. Harry merunduk untuk menghindari Bludger, Draco yang melihatnya juga ikut merunduk. Terus saling mengejar, hingga mereka akhirnya bersampingan. Bludger terus mengejar Harry dengan sangat ambisius. Hermione dan Ron yang melihatnya sangat khawatir, apalagi mengingat Harry yang sedang dalam masa yang kesal dalam hatinya, Hermione khawatir jika Harry tidak akan fokus terhadap pertandingannya ini dan terus merasa panas dalam hatinya." Bludger dimantrai." Ucap Hermione berbisik pada Ron. "Kalau begitu kita hentikan." Ucap Ron sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya. "Jangan! Bagaimana jika melukai Harry." Ucap Hermione sambil menepis tangan Ron yang sedang mengacungkan tongkatnya dan menatapnya tajam, "Harry, kumohon bertahanlah." Ucap Hermione, di sampingnya Ron juga ikut berdoa.

Draco melihat ke arah Harry, "Tidak bisa lebih cepat, Sweetheart?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan. Harry meruntuki Draco yang terbang begitu cepat saat itu juga. Tanpa membalas perkataannya, Harry terus terbang dengan fokus tidak terlalu mau terpancing dengan perasaannya saat ini. Snitch terbang melewati Colin yang sedang memfoto mereka dari jarak yang sangat dekat, Harry menghindari colin begitu juga Draco. Mereka terus terbang dengan sangat cepat, hingga sampai melewati lorong air di bagian paling bawah samping lapangan.

Sekarang Draco sedang memimpin di depan Harry, Draco melihat ke belakang saat Harry sedang susah payah terbang dengan cepat sambil terus menghindari Bludger yang mengejar dengan gencar di belakang. Draco melihatnya khawatir, dengan seenaknya Draco mengejek Harry agar lebih cepat. "Hanya segitu, heh?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum mengejek. Harry jelas semakin kesal, dengan cepat akhrinya mereka kembali berdampingan. Orang-orang yang menonton semakin tegang sambil melihat Harry dan Draco yang terbang begitu cepat. Lee Jordan terus meramaikannya dengan memberikan komentar yang menegangkan.

Kembali pada Draco dan Harry yang terus saling kejar mengejar. Mereka melihat Bludger yang sedang melesat dengan sembarangan arah, dari kanan ke kiri, bawah ke atas, dan depan ke belakang. Tidak di sangka, Bludger menghadang dari arah depan sebelah kanan mereka. melesat di antara balok kayu yang sedikit menghalangi. Harry berhasil menghindar dengan lihai, tetapi Draco yang berada di sebelah kiri bagian depan sapunya tersandung balok kayu yang tidak terlihat di depan. Berputar beberapa kali sampai akhirnya Draco jatuh dengan posisi terduduk.

Bruk

"Ukh.." rintih Draco sambil memegangi bagian depannya yang ternyata sedikit terkena orang yang melihatnya memandang Draco dengan cemas, tapi dengan cepat beberapa tim medis menyembuhkannya. Harry melihat Draco yang terjatuh dengan prihatin dan cemas, walaupun masih kesal tapi hati kecilnya tidak mau sampai Draco kenapa-kenapa.

Harry melihat ke depan kembali. Akhirnya Snitch keluar dari gorong-gorong dan terbang di atas lapangan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan rumput. Harry mencoba mencapai Snitch dengan tangan kirinya tapi ternyata tidak di sangka Bludger datang dan menubrukkan diri ke tangan Harry. Harry merintih kesakitan, tapi jiwanya sebagai Seeker tidak mau berusaha sampai disini—dia masih bisa. Dengan perlahan, Harry mencoba meraih Snitch dengan tangan kanannya, dan bahu sebelah kirinya menopang berat tubuhnya di sapu. Tidak terlihat dengan mata, Harry jatuh dari sapunya dengan posisi terlentang. Mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang Snitch sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Harry Potter menangkap Snitch! Gryffindor Win!" Teriak Madam Hooch sambil meniup peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir.

Hermione, Ron, Draco dan beberapa guru menghampiri Harry yang masih terlentang. Dari arah atas Bludger masih menginginkan Harry. Tapi dengan cepat Hermione melancarkan mantra sehingga Bludger hancur berkeping keping. Draco menghampiri Harry dengan cepat, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Harry melihat Draco dan memeluknya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau terjatuh." Ucap Harry sambil melepaskan pelukkannya saat sadar bahwa mereka di kerumuni banyak orang—malu tersenyum melihatnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya.

Lockhart dengan gayanya tergesa-gesa mennghampiri Harry. "Biar kulihat tanganmu." Ucap Lockhart. Harry memandang Lockhart dengan takut. "Ti-tidak, ja-jangan anda professor." Ucap Harry tergagap. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan tetap mengambil tangan kiri Harry yang terluka. "Uh- um-um-um..** 'Brakium Emendo'**. " ucapnya sambil merapalkan mantra. Sebuah sinar terang muncul, hingga akhirnya Lockhart menaruh tongkatnya kembali. "Nah..." gumamnya sambil mengangkat tangan Harry, tapi bukannya sembuh malah menjadi terlihat tanpa tulang. "I-ini tidak terlalu parah." Ucapnya sambil mencoba untuk menekuk tangan Harry ke bagian belakang. Harry dan Draco yang berada di sisinya terbelalak tidak percaya, tangan Harry benar-benar seperti tanpa tulang.

"Sudahlah." Ucap Draco kesal. Lalu membimbing Harry untuk ke Medical Wings. Lockhart hanya tersenyum lalu mengangkat bahunya.

.

Draco sedang merawat Harry sambil tersenyum padanya. Tadi memang banyak orang yang berada di sana, tapi karena sudah cukup larut, orang-orang yang lain sudah kembali ke asrama masing-masing tetapi Draco masih tetap menemani Harry. Harry sedikit malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya mencoba untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Draco yang terus menatapnya. "Istirahatlah." Ucap Draco akhirnya sambil membantu membaringkan tubuh Harry. Draco akan pergi tapi tidak jadi karena di tahan oleh Harry, "Te-taplah disini." Pintanya malu-malu. Draco tersenyum sambil membelai pipi Harry. "Aku akan kembali kesini. Aku hanya akan ke asrama untuk mengambil tongkatku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Harry mengangguk masih tetap dengan wajah memerah, terbaring sambil menunggu Draco.

Tidak beberapa lama, terdengar suara beberapa orang yang datang. Harry berpura-pura telah terlelap berbalik supaya tidak ketahuan. Harry mendengar ada beberapa orang yang tergesa-gesa. Ternyata itu proffesor Dumledor.

"Baringkan disini." Harry tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi hanya mengira-ngira sambil mendengarkan percakapan mereka. "Cobalah lihat, apa dia memotret sesuatu." Perintahnya.

Bummm..

"Kurasa sekolah ini tidak aman lagi. Bisa jadi akan di tutup." Ucap Dumledor. Harry membelalakan matanya mendengar apa yang di katakan kepala sekolah Hogwats itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Ok, ini romancenya dikit ya? Tadinya banyak tuh dibuat sama Bunny, tapi jadi sedikit karena di edit maaf ya bunny dan readers jadi kurang sweet begini, tp janji deh.. bsk semoga banyak bagian sweet. Dan maaf sekali lagi karena keterlambatan updatenya, kemarin Loshi bener-bener sibuk banget sama ujian. Jadi baru bisa update sekarang deh. Oh iya, di chap ini akan di bagi menjadi 2 part. Karena jika di gabung akan panjang jadinya hehe..

Oh, iya.. Trimakasih buat Arrian black yang udah kasih kritik ttng panggilan Harry dan Draco. disini Loshi pake 2 panggilan dari Draco ke Harry, cute itu panggilan yang kalau draco pengen sedikit mengerjain Harry supaya memerah. Kalau sweetheart itu panggilan yang bener kan ya dari Draco ke Harry? kalau Draco ttp di panggil Draco or Drake ok hehe..

**Loshi dan bunny ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang dukung fic ini dengan meriview, follow dan fav.. kami sangat senang ^^ #hug readers dan reviewers..**

Maaf belum bisa balas satu persatu, reviewnya akan di balas di part 2'nya^^

Mind to review againt?


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

EARLY MARRIAGE SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pairing: DraRry (Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter)

Ganre: Romence & Hurt/comfort

Rated: T, T+, M

Warning: OOC, Typos, Semi moditif Canon, Magic, Yaoi, dll

A/N: ingat ini tidak sepenuhnya sama dengan Harry Potter.

So kalau gak suka, ** "DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ" **ok?

.

-Chapter 3 part 2-

.

Tidak beberapa lama, terdengar suara beberapa orang yang datang. Harry berpura-pura telah terlelap berbalik supaya tidak ketahuan. Harry mendengar ada beberapa orang yang tergesa-gesa. Ternyata itu proffesor Dumledor.

"Baringkan disini." Harry tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi hanya mengira-ngira sambil mendengarkan percakapan mereka. "Cobalah lihat, apa dia memotret sesuatu." Perintahnya.

Bummm..

"Kurasa sekolah ini tidak aman lagi. Bisa jadi akan di tutup." Ucap Dumledor. Harry membelalakan matanya mendengar apa yang di katakan kepala sekolah Hogwats itu. Beberapa lama kemudia Dumledor pergi. Harry yang sudah memastikan keadaan aman akhirnya melihat siapa yang di bawa oleh Dumledor tadi.

'Colin!' pekik Harry dalam hati, sambil menutup mulutnya akhirnya Harry kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Mencoba untuk tidur sambil menunggu Draco kembali. Tapi tetap saja dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa terlelap. Dalam pikirannya terngiang terus kata-kata Dumledor yang menyebutkan akan di tutupnya Hogwats.

Tidak beberapa lama, Draco kembali. Draco sedikit panik melihat Harry yang meneteskan air mata. "Hey, Sweetheart ada apa?" tanya Draco sambil mengelus surai Harry yang berantakan. Harry melihat Draco yang sedang menatapnya lembut, mencoba bangun dengan di bantu Draco. Harry memeluk tubuh Draco dengan sebelah tangannya, tapi belum ingin bicara. Dia yakin semua ini bisa di hadapinnya, pikir Harry. "Baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin bicara. Tapi lebih baik kau cepat tidur." Ucap Draco sambil membaringkan kembali Harry.

"Ti-tidurlah di sini." ucap Harry tergagap. Ruangan yang gelap membuat Draco tidak tau jika wajah Harry sudah benar-benar memerah seperti udang rebus. Draco tersenyum dan ikut tidur di sebelah Harry—satu ranjang, dengan Draco yang memeluk tubuh Harry dengan erat.

Draco terus mencoba membuat Harry tidur hingga akhirnya mereka berdua tidur dengan posisi Draco memeluk Harry sangat erat, dan Harry yang membenamkan kepalanya di dada Draco.

.

Ke esokan harinya, Draco di temukan hanya terbaring sendiri. Tidak ada Harry di sisinya, mengerang sambil memanggil Harry pun percuma karena Harry sudah pergi—tanpa membangunkannya. Mengerang sambil mengembalikan syaraf-syarafnya yang baru saja istirahat, Draco berjalan gontai menuju asramanya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat mandi lalu meminta penjelasan pada si manis yang telah meninggalkannya tidur sendirian di hospital wings.

.

"Mione, Ron, tunggu!" teriak Harry sambil menghampiri kedua orang sahabatnya yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan Theo dan Blaise. "Kau sudah sembuh, Harry?" tanya Hermione sambil memeriksa tangan Harry yang sudah tidak di perban lagi. Harry tersenyum senang, "Tentu saja. dengan ramuan yang sangat pahit itu mana mungkin aku tidak sembuh." Ucap Harry bangga sambil tersenyum lebar. Semua yang berada di sana tertawa mendengarnya, Harry terlalu polos untuk mengatakan itu.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong aku belum melihat Draco." Ucap Theo membuat anak-anak yang berada di sana diam. "Aku juga tidak melihatnya sesudah... "Blaise menggantungkan kata-katanya melihat Harry yang sedang menunduk dengan wajah yang merah. "...—semenjak menolong Harry." Ucapnya melanjutkan. "Iya, kemarin bukannya Draco menemanimu, Harry?" Ucap Theo.

"I-itu.." Harry tidak melanjutkanya, otaknya sedang berpikir keras untuk membuat alasan yang tepat, tapi sialnya kenapa otaknya sama sekali tidak menemukannya!? Hermione yang melihat gelagat Harry tersenyum, "Ah... aku yakin Draco semalam menemanimu 'bermalam' kan Harry?" tanya Hermione sambil menekan kata 'bermalam'. Kata yang sungguh ambigu apalagi di ucapkan oleh wanita yang sangat pintar satu ini, membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana memerah membayangkannya.

"Mi-Mione! A-aku tid—"

"Iya, kami bermalam bersama."

Harry melongo karena kata-katanya di potong seseorang. Berbalik dengan cepat melihat orang yang paling tidak ingin di temuinya sekarang ini. Senyum yang menyebalkan, mata abu-abu yang terlihat bersinar terang, kulit putih, dan rambut platina yang terlihat agak basah—sepertinya baru selesai mandi, Draco Malfoy.

"Be-benarkan kalian bermalam bersama?" tanya Ron sambil tergagap dan menunjuk Harry dan Draco yang sekarang berdiri berhadapan. "A-aku tidak tau hubungan kalian ternyata lebih jauh di banding aku dan Blaise." Ucap Theo dengan gamblangnya dengan wajah yang sulit sekali di artikan.

"Ti-tidak, ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" pekik Harry sambil menggerakkan tangannya seperti sedang membantah sesuatu. "Oh, Sweetheart, kau tidak mengakuinya? Bukankah semalam kau yang minta?" kata Draco dengan senyum yang menyebalkannya. Oh, sekarang semakin banyak kata-kata ambigu yang membuat anak-anak yang sedang dalam masa berkembang itu memikirkan sesuatu hal yang berbau tidak boleh di pikirkan.

"Ja-jadi Harry kau...?" Ron dan Theo semakin berpikir dengan imajinatif. Blise dan Hermione melihat satu sama lain, Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Harry. Sedikit bersalah juga karena dia 'lah yang memulai pembicaraan itu. Tapi, hei... bukankah bagus melihat perkembangan hubungan yaoi di depannya itu, Hermione membatin. Tapi, daripada membuat Harry semakin terbakar malu lebih baik hentikan semua ini.

"Sudah! Maksudku adalah Draco menemani Harry untuk tidur di hospital wings. Kalian berimajinasi terlalu tinggi!" ucap Hermione sambil memukul kepala Theo dan Ron yang masih memikirkan hal yang iya-iya dengan wajah yang sangat menjijikan.

"Aduh!" rintih mereka berdua.

Harry menghela nafas lega karena Hermione mau menjelaskan semuanya menjadi kembali lurus. Tapi pandangannya dengan segera beralih ke arah Draco yang sepertinya tidak menyadarinya. Dengan cepat Harry mencubit pinggang Draco. "AW! Hey..." Tapi Harry keburu pergi dengan wajah yang senang, karena berhasil membuat perhitungan pada Draco. "Rasakan itu!" Teriak Harry sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka semua. Ron dan Hermione pun pergi menyusul Harry dengan berlari. "Dia itu kenapa sih." Ucap Draco sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang masih terasa sakit akibat cubitan manis dari Harry.

"Itu karena kau terlalu suka menggodanya." Ucap Blaise sambil berlajan pergi dengan Theo.

Draco menyeringai, "Habis menggodanya itu menyenangkan. Lagipula dia jadi terlihat semakin manis kalau seperti itu." ucap Draco lalu mengikuti arah pergi Blaise dan Theo.

.

* * *

.

Harry sedang berjalan bersama dengan Ron dan Hermione, saat dirinya mendengar suara berdesis di sekitar dinding koridor kastil yang dia lalui.

"_**B**__**unuh**__**...**__** bunuh sekarang saatnya membunuh, akan ku musnahkan kalian**_**"**desis suara tersebut Harry terus mengikuti desisan tersebut.

"Harry apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Hermione saat tiba-tiba Harry berlari dan terus menerus menyusuri dinding di sebelahnya. "Aku? Aku sedang mengikuti sebuah suara, Mione." kata Harry. "Suara apa mete? Kami tidak mendengar apa-apa." Kata Ron kepada Harry, tetapi Harry tidak menghiraukan itu dan segera kembali mengikuti suara tersebut, di ikuti dengan dua sahabatnya yang penasaran, dan sampai mereka di belokan ujung koridor mereka melihat Nick si kepala yang hampir putus sedang menggantung di sebuah tempat untuk lilin. "Oh, Merlin!" pekik Hermione sambil menutup mulutnya. "Ap-apa ini?" Tanya Ron dengan wajah ngeri.

Harry menghampiri Nick yang masih tergantung, di saat Flich datang. "Tertangkap kau, Potter!" ucap Flich sambil menunjuk Harry yang kaget karena kedatangannya. "A-aku tidak melakukan apapun." Ucap Harry sambil menatap Flich. "Heh, kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Potter." Ucap Flich.

"Oh, apa yang terjadi?" tanya professor McGonagall sambil berlari bersama Snape, dan Dumledore. "Mr. Potter, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya professor McGonagall panic. "Ak-aku... aku mendengar suara professor, sama seperti saat aku menemukan , suara berdesis dan mengatakan 'bunuh-bunuh' seperti itu professor." jelas Harry dengan bergetar "Albus ini sudah 7 korban sejak kamar itu di buka." bisik Minerva histeris.

Dumledore melihat ke arah Flich yang sepertinya ingin sekali menghakimi Harry, "Flich kau pergilah. Biar Harry aku yang tangani." Ucap Dumbledore. Flich pergi dengan sebelumnya menyeringai melihat Harry yang menatapnya takut.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione di bawa ke kantor kepala sekolah setelahnya, "Harry aku mau membuktikan sesuatu padamu." kata Dumledore pada Harry setelah mereka semua berada di ruangan Dumledore. "—Apa kau siap?" Tanya Dumledore lagi, Harry terlihat bingung dengan apa yang akan di buktikan Dumbledore padanya.

"Memang apa yang ingin anda buktikan professor?" Tanya Harry. Dumbledore sama sekali tidak menjawab apa yang di tanyakan Harry, Harry melihat orang-orang yang berada di sana mencari jawaban tapi tetap tidak ada yang memberinya jawaban akan pertanyanya. Hingga akhirnya Harry mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku siap professor." Ucap Harry mantap, lalu setelahnya professor Snape melangkah maju, mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengucapkan mantra **"Serpensortia!" **lalu dari ujung tongkat professor Snape keluar ukar besar panjang bewarna hitam yang ganas, dan segera melata mendekati Ron dan membuka mulutnya memamerkan taring-taringnya. Ron terlihat takut saat melihat ular itu mendekat dan seperti akan menggigitnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Harry maju dan berdesis seperti ular, seolah-olah mengucapkan sesuatu, dan ikut berkomunikasi dengan Harry. Secara ajaib ular tersebut patuh dan merunduk di lantai, dengan mata tepat melihat mata Harry, lalu secara perlahan ular itu maju ke arah Harry yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya mendekat. Orang-orang yang berada di sana menahan nafas saat melihat apa yang terjadi sesudahnya, ular itu melingkarkan tubuhnya di tangan Harry dengan patuh. Harry tersenyum pada ular itu lalu setelahnya Harry meletakkan ular itu kembali ke lantai dan Snape segera menyingkirkannya.

"Well, Harry jadi dugaanku selama ini benar. Kau seorang _**parselmouth**__!"_kata Dumledore dengan mata sapphirenya mengisyaratkan kepuasan. "Eh, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Remus kaget. Dumbledore melihat ke arah Reamus, "Karena Voldemort memberikan setengah kelebihannya pada Harry, ah tidak maksudku secara tidak sengaja, dan membuat Harry bisa beberapa hal yang bisa Voldemort lakukan, seperti _**parselmouth**_contohnya." kata Dumledore menjelaskan, semua yang ada di ruangan itu segera terdiam dalam sunyi. "Jadi aku mewarisi beberapa bakat Voldemort professor?" Tanya Harry dengan ragu. "Ya." jawab Dumledore yakin.

"Jadi maksudnya Harry pewaris kamar rahasia tersebut?" Tanya Minerva dengan nada gamang. "Bukan, bukan dia!" kata Dumledore tegas. "—Kau tahu Harry?" tanya Dumledore dengan kilat jenaka di mata sapphire-nya, Harry menelan ludah paksa sebelum menjawab. "Voldemort." katanya sambil sedikit bergetar, semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut menahan nafas kecuali Dumledore.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa Albus...—?" kata Remus dengan wajah pucat. "—Di-dia kan be-belum bangkit," kata Remus melanjutkan ucapannya. "Horcrux. Apa kalian pernah mendengarnya?" Tanya Dumledore. "Ya, sebuah sihir paling hitam dan kegunaannya bisa membelah diri... dan membuat kita jadi abadi." kata professor Snape menjelaskan dengan datar, benar-benar tanpa ekpresi. Sampai membuat orang yang berada di sana, semakin tegang melihat wajahnya. "Ya, dan apa kalian tidak bertanya mengapa Voldemort tidak musnah setelah mantra Avada kadrava?" Tanya Dumledore. "Ka-karena dia pu-punya Hor-Horcrux." jawab Hermione dengan tubuh bergetar. "Tepat Miss. Granger, dan bukan hanya itu dia punya tujuh Horcrux." kata Dumledore yang mengakibatkan semua orang yang ada di sana membelalak kaget.

"Apa dia gila membelah tubuhnya menjadi tujuh bagian!?" pekik Minerva horror. "Ya, dia cukup gila, dengan benar-benar membelah dirinya." kata professor Snape datar, "Bu-bukan itu yang penting, tetapi yang penting adalah salah satu Horcrux nya ada di Hogwarts, dan yang membuka kamar rahasia adalah Voldemort Horcrux, benarkah itu professor?" Tanya Harry dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Brilian Harry, kau benar." kata Dumledore dan itu hampir membuat Minerva dan Hermione pingsan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Snape tegang, "Aku belum memikirkannya Severus, kerena aku tidak tau dimana dia, dan juga aku tidak tau monster apa yang di simpannya." kata Dumledore dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa di artikan. Setelahnya Harry, Ron dan Hermione di suruh kembali ke asrama untuk istirahat.

"Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang ada di dalam kamar rahasia tersebut, dan aku harus lebih rajin lagi untuk membaca buku." kata Hermione penuh semangat karena akan lebih lama lagi dia akan di perpustakaan, Harry dan Ron hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sahabat perempuan mereka yang sangat gila belajar tersebut. "Ya ya ya, tapi sekarang kita tidur dulu Mione, good night." kata Harry sambil melangkah ke kamarnya. "Good night, Harry." balas Hermione, "Yah, aku juga mau tidur, Good night Mione." kata Ron mengikuti Harry. "Good night." balas Hermione sambil melangkah ke kamar anak perempuan.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini tim Quidditch Gryffindor tengah membahas strategi mereka bersama sang kapten Wood untuk menghadapi tim dari asrama Revenclaw. "Hari ini kita harus menang, sudah mengerti apa yang harus kalian lakukan kan?" Tanya Wood sang kapten "YA!" kata tim Griffindor semangat "Ok, kita harus menang. AYO!" kata Wood sambil memimpin keluar dari ruang Gryffindor.

"Maaf semua, tetapi permainan di hentikan dan ini surat dari professor Dumledore, bubarkan semua Wood." kata professor McGonagall sambil memberikan gulungan perkamen kepada Wood, " ayo ikut aku... cepat-cepat." kata professor McGonagall panic sambil bergegas menuju Hospital Wings. " Ah, ayo kau juga cepat ikut aku, ayo cepat-cepat sudah tidak ada waktu." kata professor McGonagall sambil berjalan cepat.

Sesampainya mereka di hospital Wings mereka melihat Draco, Blaise dan juga Theo mengelilingi sebuah ranjang, setelah Harry dan Ron mendekat mereka sangat shock terutama Harry sampai dia langsung terhuyung. "Cute, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Draco khawatir sambil menahan pinggang Harry agar tidak terjatuh. "Ti-tidak, ta-tapi apa-apa yang terjadi pada Hermione, ke-kenapa dia sampai seperti itu?" tanya Harry shock.

"Kami menemukannya terbujur kaku dekat perpustakaan, dan kami juga menemukan cermin ini di tangan ." kata professor McGonagall menjelaskan dengan memberikan sebuah cermin kecil pada Harry. Harry melihat cermin itu dengan sedih lalu melihat sahabat perempuannya itu dengan mata sendu, "—Apa kalian tahu sesuatu , ?" Tanya McGonagall lagi, "Tidak, professor." jawab Ron sambil menggeleng kaku dan dia terlalu shock . "Baiklah kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu." kata McGonagall lagi.

"Harry, sweetheart duduk dulu kau kelihatan ingin pingsan." kata Draco sambil menuntun Harry untuk duduk "Dra-Drake ke-kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Harry kalut sambil memeluk Draco erat. "Ssh, tenanglah, aku juga tidak tahu, tetapi tenanglah." kata Draco sambil mengelus punggung Harry menenangkan. "Ron, kau pun duduklah kau kelihatan pucat." kata Theo sambil membantu Ron duduk. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!" kata Ron dengan suara bergetar. "Entahlah Ron, kami juga tidak tahu." kata Blaise yang duduk di samping Theo.

.

Sudah dua minggu Hermione terbujur kaku di rumah sakit. Saat ini Harry, Draco dan juga Ron sedang menjenguk Hermione dan saat ini Harry tengah menggenggam lembut tangan Hermione, tetapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang di genggam oleh Hermione di tangannya yang kaku, lalu setelah Harry mengambil apa yang ada di tangan Hermione ternyata sebuah kertas, "Apa itu?" Tanya Ron kepada Harry, Harry melihat ke arah Ron sebentar untuk saling menatap, "Entahlah, tetapi ini aku ambil dari genggaman tangan Hermione." jawab Harry, lalu dia membuka gumpalan kertas tersebut dan membacanya, "I-in-ini adalah... in-ini petunjuk apa yang ada di ka-kamar rahaasia." jawab Harry terputus-putus "Apa?!" kata Draco kaget sambil melihat apa yang ada di kertas tersebut bersama Ron yang juga kaget.

Lalu setelah membaca kertas tersebut mereka bertiga segera bergegas ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk memberi tahu apa yang mereka temukan, "Professor maaf mengganggu, tapi ini penting." kata Harry panic sambil mendobrak pintu, "Harry, tenanglah sweetheart." kata Narcisa yang sedang menemui professor Dumledore, di sana juga ada Lucius, Sirius, Remus dan juga Severus dan Minerva.

"Mom? kau kemari? Tapi, untuk apa?" kata Draco heran, "Ya, itu tidak penting, sekarang ada apa Harry?" Tanya Narcissa sambil membiarkan tiga pemuda itu untuk duduk dulu. "Aku... aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam kamar rahasia tersebut, tadi aku tidak sengaja waktu menggenggam tangan Hermione aku menemukan kertas ini, Hermione pasti sudah tahu dan ingin mengatakan ini tetapi dia keburu di serang monster tersebut." kata Harry menjelaskan apa yang ia temukan dan menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada Dumledore, "Jadi apa yang ada di kamar tersebut adalah Bisilik." kata Dumledore yang selesai membaca kertas tersebut. "Ya, karena dia seekor ular makanya aku bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakana." jelas Harry.

"Tunggu! Bukankah siapa pun yang melihat mata Bisilik akan langsung meninggal?" Tanya Lucius kepada Dumledore. "Tidak uncle, karena tidak ada yang melihatnya secara langsung uncle pertama melihatnya dari genangan air yang ada di lantai koridor, kedua Colin melihatnya dari kamera yang di bawanya, lalu Hermione melihat dari kaca yang di pegangnya, dia pasti berjaga-jaga kalau ular itu datang, dan waktu lima puluh tahun yang lalu, gadis yang meninggal karena Bisilik tersebut adalah Myrtle merana yang ada di toilet anak perempuan, koreksi analisaku jika ada yang salah professor." kata Harry menjelaskan dengan yakin kepada semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Brilian Harry, semua analisamu tepat, tapi sekarang yang menjadi masalah adalah dimana kamar itu berada." kata Dumledore sambil menerawang, tapi tiba-tiba pintu kantor menjeblak terbuga di sususl masuk mahluk setengah raksasa—Hagrid, "Professor ada anak yang di bawa masuk ke kamar rahasia!" kata Hagrid dengan wajah ngeri, dan kalut.

"APA! Siapa Hagrid, siapa yang di bawa katakana!?" pekik professor McGonagall histeris. "Gi-Ginny Weasley." kata Hagrid lirih, semua yang ada di situ bagai terkena mantra _Petrificus Totalus__. _"APAAAAAA! GINNY!?" pekik Ron histeris sambil terjatuh ke lantai, "Son tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja tenanglah." kata Narcissa sambil memeluk Ron yang sangat shock.

"Sebaiknya ayo kita lihat apa yang terjadi!" kata Dumledore kepada semua yang ada di sana, lalu mereka berjalan menuju tempat peristiwa dengan wajah tegang dan mereka membaca sebuah pesan lagi yang di tulis di bawah pesan yang lama dengan menggunakan darah juga,

'_**KERANGKANYA AKAN TERGELETAK DI KAMAR RAHASIA SELAMANYA'**_

Itulah yang tertulus di sana, semua guru ada di tempat kejadian tersebut, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya McGonagall lemah, lalu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang dating, Gilderoy Lockhart "Maaf-maaf aku ketiduran, apa yang telah aku lewatkan?" tannya Lockhart dengan santainya "Ah, mungkin ini sudah saatnya untuk anda beraksi Gilderoy, kau kan sangat hebat dalam petualanganmu yang sangat menakjubkan." kata Dumledore kepada Lockhart, "Ya Gilderoy, saat ini ada seorang anak perempuan yang sedang di bawa ke kamar rahasia, saatnya untukmu beraksi." kata professor Sprout. "Kau orang yang sangat tepat Gilderoy, tunjukan kehebatanmu sekarang." kata professor Snape datar.

"Ah, ya-eh yeah..." kata Lockhart gelagapan, "Benar, bukankah kemarin malam kau bercerita kepada ku kau tahu di mana kamar rahasianya berada, sekarang cepat selamatkan gadis itu." kata professor Flitwick menimpali, "Kami semua menyerahkan padamu Gelderoy." kata professor McGonagall, terlihat wajah Lockhart sudah pucat pasih sekarang. "Ba-baiklah, ak-aku akan ke kantorku se-sekarang un-untuk bersiap-siap." kata Lockhart yang langsung melesat pergi ke kantornya, "Bagus, sekarang hanya tinggal mengevakuasi anak-anak." kata professor Dumledore, "Aku minta seluruh kepala asrama segera mengevakuasi siswa dan langsung amankan dengan Hogwarts Exspress." kata Dumledore member perintah, dan guru-guru pun segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Aku pergi dulu." kata Harry tiba-tiba, "Kau mau kemana, sweetheart?" Tanya Narcissa khawatir, "Maaf sebelumnya professor Dumledore, tetapi aku tidak yakin dengan orang pilihanmu itu, jadi aku akan ikut dengannya." kata Harry pasti, "-dan Ron, Draco kalian ikut?" Tanya Harry kepada dua sahabatnya. "Sweetheart, jangan gila, yang di hadapi itu adalah raja ular, sekaligus kau-tahu-siapa!" kata Narcissa sangat khawatir. "Maaf aunty, tapi aku tidak bisa, bukankah sudah dua kali aku bebas darinya mana tau ini keberuntunganku lagi." kata Harry sambil nyengir. "Tidak Harry!" kata Sirius tegas, "Maaf uncle, semakin kita mengulur waktu semakin Ginny tidak akan tertolong," kata Harry lagi, "Ada yang ingin ikut?" kata Harry menawarkan. "Aku, aku ingin ikut untuk menolong Ginny." kata Ron dengan wajah pucat, "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kau, aku ikut." kata Draco datar, "Baiklah ayo cepat, dan professor aku tahu apa yang ku lakukan." kata Harry pada Dumledore yang hanya menggangguk mengiyakan.

Lalu setelahnya mereka sampai pada kantor Lockhart, dan mereka lihat dia sedang menyusun barang-barangnya di dalam koper, "Anda mau kemana professor!?" Tanya Harry tajam, "Ah, eh aku, aku pergi." kata Lockhart pucat, "Kau ingin meninggalkan adikku dalam bahaya? Hah!" kata Ron marah, "Ada tugas ya-yang lebih penting." kata Lockhart gagap. "Kau ingin melarikan diri?" Desis Draco berbahaya. "Nak, wa-waktu ak-aku menerima pekerjaan ini tidak di sebutkan ri-rincian pe-pekerjaan ini." kata Lockhart tidak berani memandang mata ketiga remaja tersebut, "Tetapi kau hebat seperti yang kau tuliskan dibuku mu!" kata Ron tidak sabar, "Oh, oh aku hanya mengambil ingatan mereka untuk ketenaran aku tidak pernah melakukan itu." kata Lockhart dengan senyum memuakkannya.

"Jadi kau hanya menerima pujian sementara kau tidak melakukannya!" desis Draco sangat marah mendengar ini, "Well nak itu tidak mudah, kau harus mencari mereka, menanyai mereka secara detail, lalu menggunakan jampi memori untuk menghapus ingatan bahwa mereka pernah melakukan itu, kalau yang paling bisa ku banggakan adalah jampi memori." dia menutup kopernya, lalu menatap Harry, Draco juga Ron, "Coba ku lihat, hanya tinggal satu masalah lagi, aku akan memberi kalian jampi memori agar kalian tidak ingat apapun, dan semua selesai." kata Lochart akan mengeluarkan tongkatnya tetapi sudah ada tiga tongkat yang menghadangnya.

"Masih berani, atau kau mengikuti kami?" desis Harry berbahaya, tidak ada pilihan lain dengan terpaksa Lockhart mengikuti ketiga remaja tersebut, dan mereka menuju toilet anak perempuan dan mereka berjumpa dengan Myrtle,"Maaf Myrtle aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, bolehkah?" Tanya Harry sopan, "Oh Harry tentu saja, kapan aku tidak mengijinkanmu bertanya padaku." kata Myrtle lembut, "Uhm, maaf tetapi bagaimana kau uhm, meninggal?" kata Harry hati-hati. "Oooh, sungguh mengerikan." katanya senang dengan sikap tersanjung. "Waktu itu aku sedang menangis di toilet ini, karena Olive Hornby mengolok kacamataku, pintu kamar mandi kukunci, lalu aku dengar ada yang masuk dan dia berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidakku mengerti, tetapi dari suaranya dia laki-laki jadi aku membuka pintu untuk menyuruhnya pergi, tetapi kemudian…." Myrtle wajahnya seakan bercahaya "… Aku mati"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Harry dengan wajah yang penasaran. Draco, Ron dan Lockhart yang mendengarkannya juga memasang wajah bingung. Ron dan Draco saling bertukar pandang lalu melihat Lockhart yang pura-pura tersenyum.

"Entahlah," kata Myrtle suaranya merendah, "...yang aku ingat hanyalah mata kuning besar, seluruh tubuhku mendadak kaku, dan tiba-tiba aku sudah melayang-layang." kata Myrtle santai. "Di mana tepatnya kau melihat mata itu" Tanya Harry lagi.

"Di sekitar situ." kata Myrtle, menunjuk westafel yang ada di depannya, Harry segera memlihat dengan teliti westafel yang ada di hadapannya, berlajalan ke salah satu westafel. Melihatnya dengan teliti sambil memegang satu persatu bagian dari wetafel itu, hingga tangannya menyentuh kran dengan pinggirannya gambar ular kecil mungil. Berjalan mundur sambil melihat ke atas, "Buka," desis Harry dengan suara Parseltongue dan tiba-tiba westafel tersebut bergerak memutar dan menghilang berganti dengan terowongan seperti pipa, dan cukup untuk orang dewasa melincur ke dalamnya.

"Aku akan duduk ke dalamnya." kata Harry yakin, "Kami juga akan turun." kata Ron pada Harry dan mendapat anggukan dari Draco.

"Kalau begitu kalian tidak membutuhkan aku lagi." kata Lockhart senyumnya mengembang, belum sampai dia melangkah sudah ada dua tongkat teracung padanya, tongkat milik Draco dan Ron, "Ah, tapi anak-anak..—" katanya pucat pasih, "Kau bisa mencoba masuk terlebih dahulu professor." kata Ron sambil tetap mengacungkan tongkatnya kepada Lockhart, "Ini, sepertinya mengeri—huwaaaaaaaaaa...!" teriak Lockhart karena di dorong oleh Ron ke dalam lubang tersebut.

Draco, Harry dan Ron saling berpandangan sambil melihat ke dalam terowongan itu. tidak beberapa terdengar suara Lockhart yang sedang mengeluh sambil mengaduh di dalam sana.

"Siap?" Tanya Harry pada Ron juga Draco. "Yeah!" jawab Ron dan juga Draco yang mengangguk bersamaan.

Mereka meloncat dengan bergantian, Harry, Ron lalu Draco terakhir. Mereka melucur di dalam sebuah lorong berliku yang sangat licin. Harry, Ron dan Draco berteriak karena keadaan mereka yang meluncur begitu cepat kebawah. Beberapa detik terlalui hingga akhirnya mereka terjatuh dengan Harry di bawah, Ron di samping Harry, dan Draco yang tubuhnya sedikit menimpa Harry. Mereka terjatuh dan mendarat di tempat yang berlendir, di sana mereka melihat Lockhart yang berdiri dengan wajah pucat, dengan cepat mereka berdiri dengan mengacungkan tongkat mereka pada Lockhart yang tetap memasang wajah pucat pasi—ketakutan.

Setelahnya mereka perlahan jalan di lorong yang lembab tersebut, "Kalau ada pergerakan sedikit apapun segera tutup mata kalian." kata Harry memperingatkan, namun tiba-tiba mereka di kejutkan oleh kulit ular berwarna hijau tua, dengan panjang kira-kira enam meter, "Oh, merlin ba-bagaimana de-dengan Ginny." kata Ron lemas, namun tiba-tiba Lockhart pingsan karena melihat kulit ular tersebut, Ron menendang Lockhart agar bangun. Ron melihat ke arah Harry dan mengangkat bahunya, "Sepertinya dia pingsan." Ucap Ron. Mencoba berjongkok tapi tiba-tiba di kejutkan dengan Lockhart yang langsung mengambil tongkatnya.

"Maaf anak-anak petualangan ini telah selesai, dan aku akan mengambil kulit ular itu dan membawanya lalu kalian akan kehilangan memori kalian, dan gadis kecil itu akan mati." kata Lockhart sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Ron. "Bersiaplah anak-anak,,, _**Obliviate!**_ " seru Lockhart kepada Ron tetapi yang terjadi adalah mantra tersebut berbalik pada dirinya sendiri dan dia terbentur dinding lorong tersebut, tetapi karena benturan tersebut lorong itu hancur menjadi tumpukan batu di tengah memisahkan Harry dengan Draco, Ron juga Lockhart.

"Harry, cute kau tidak apa?" Tanya Draco khawatir, "Uhm, ya aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Harry di sebrang bebatuan tersebut. "Bagaimana dengan Lockhart?" Tanya Harry lagi, "Yeah dia terkena mantranya sendiri, dia tidak ingat apa-apa." kata Ron sambil melihat Lockhart yang terlihat seperti orang yang ling-lung.

"Hey, ini dimana? Siapa kau? Dan siapa aku?" Tanya Lockhart bingung. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?" Tanya Harry di sebrang bebatuan, "Gampang, tunggu." kata Draco lalu dia memukul kepala Lockhart sekuat tenaga dengan batu reruntuhan dan Lochart pun pingsan tidak berdaya.

"Aku akan berusaha mencari dan menyelamatkan Ginny, dan kalau aku tidak kembali dalam waktu satu jam kalian boleh memanggil bantuan." kata Harry mantap. "Cute, jangan nekat." kata Draco panic, "Oh, ayolah Drake, kalau bukan aku yang melakukannya siapa lagi? Percayalah padaku kumohon." kata Harry pada Draco, Draco hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berkata "Baiklah, tetapi berhati-hatilah."

"Ya, dan aku akan memberimu kejutan kalau aku kembali." kata Harry dan melanjutkan perjalananya seorang diri.

Draco dan Ron saling berpandangan. "Sepertinya kau harus membeli tongkat baru, Weasley." Ucap Draco sambil melihat tongkat Ron yang sedikit retak, mungkin karena pada saat tadi terjatuh tidak sengaja tertindih oleh badan Ron. "Yeah, jelas aku tidak ingin sepertinya." Ucap Ron sambil melihat Lockhart yang pingsan.

.

Harry terus berjalan menyusuri lorong yang gelap itu sendiri hingga akhirnya dia sampai pada pintu yang memiliki patung dua ekor ular saling membelit, Harry melihat mata ular patung tersebut berkilat aneh, seolah ular patung itu sungguhan, dan sekali lagi Harry mendesis. "_**B**__**uka**_" dan patung ular yang saling membelit itu berpisah dan membuka pintunya. Harry masuk dan menuruni sebuah tangga yang terdapat di sana. Berjalan lurus hingga dia melihat di sana tergeletak Ginnny tidak berdaya, Harry bergegas menghampiri Ginny tidak sengaja tongkatnya terlempar dari tangannya, tapi sepertinya Harry tidak memikirkannya sekarang. Yang dalam pikirannya sekarang hanya bagaimana cara membangunkan dan membawa Ginny pergi dari tempat itu. "Ginny, ayo buka matamu! Ayo pergi dari sini." kata Harry sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Ginny.

"Dia tidak akan bangun." kata sebuah suara di belakang Harry. Harry langsung berbalik dan mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan rambut coklat kemerahan sedang mendekat ke arahnya. "Si-siapa kau?" tanya Harry curiga.

"Namaku adalah Riddle, Tom Marvollo Riddle." Ucap Tom sambil melihat ke arah Harry dengan pandangannya yang kurang menyenangkan. Harry kurang menyukai pandangan Tom padanya, tapi dia acuhkan saja.

"Apa maumu? Siapa yang membuat Ginny begini?" tanya Harry, Tom sama sekali belum berkutik dan terus melihat Harry. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Tom tapi pandangannya terus menyusuri tubuh dan wajah Harry. Hingga Harry kembali berbicara padanya, "Ayo pergi dari sini, disini ada bisilik dan bantu aku angkat Ginny." kata Harry sambil mencoba mengangkat Ginny, tapi tubuhnya yang kecil dan lelah tidak kuat mengangkat berat gadis itu.

"Dia tidak akan bangun dan bisilik tidak akan bangun kalau tidak aku panggil." kata Riddle sambil tersenyum missterius. "Siapa kau?" desis Harry sambil melihat Riddle kembali dengan curiga. "Well, kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" kata Riddle meremehkan.

"Ka-kau Voldemort!" kata Harry kaget. Riddle terlihat menyeringai melihat wajah Harry yang kaget dengan mata bulat emerald yang semakin besar itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, pandangannya jadi menajam, "Ya kau benar, bagaimana mungkin aku yang seorang penyihir terkuat bisa di kalahkan oleh bayi dungu seperti kau, HAH!" kata Riddle marah. "Tu-tunggu, kau bilang namamu adalah Riddle?" Tanya Harry bingung. Menyeringai lalu berkata kembali, "Oh, aku akan memberi tahu sesuatu." kata Riddle. Dengan perlahan Riddle sedikit menghampiri Harry yang sedang menelisik setiap gerakan yang di lakukan. Mengambil tongkat Harry yang tergeletak, "Kembalikan tongkatku, Riddle." Ucap Harry. Tapi Tom Riddle sama sekali tidak menggugahnya dan dengan cepat di gerakkannya tangannya hingga tercetak sebuah tulisan di udara. Mata Harry melihat apa yang di tuliskan Riddle di udara.

'**TOM MARVOLLO RIDDLE'** kemudian di lambaikannya tongkat Harry sekali dan berubahlah susunan nama huruf yang ada di situ menjadi...**'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT' **

"Itulah aku yang sebenarnya." bisik Riddle di sebelah telinga Harry, menggengam tangan Harry sambil mengembalikan tongkat Harry. Harry hanya diam hingga akhirnya Riddle menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Harry. "—dulu itulah nama yang aku pakai selama belajar di Hogwarts, tetapi aku tidak akan mau lagi memakai nama muggle ayahku yang bahkan meninggalkan ibuku sebelum aku lahir, hanya karena tahu ibuku yah berdarah Salazar Slytherin adalah penyihir. Aku ingin membuat nama yang bahkan suatu hari nanti semua penyihir takut memanggil namaku." kata Riddle dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin dan berbahaya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Lirih Harry, dia serasa tidak bisa berfikir, bagaimana dia bisa berfikir jernih, kalau orang yang tengah membunuh orangtuanya ada di depannya. "Harry Potter aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu yang bisa mengalahkan aku yang seorang penyihir terkuat sepanjang masa." kata Riddle dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat berbahaya.

Tetapi sebelum semua itu terjadi tba-tiba terdengar nyanyian mengerikan yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding, dan dari arah salah satu pilar tiba-tiba mengeluarkan api dan terlihatlah seekor burung merah sebesar angsa dan berekor keemasan, juga terlihat cakarnya mencekam gumpalan kain kumal. Burung tersebut berputar-putar di atas kepala Harry dan menjatuhkan sesuatu, yaitu topi seleksi yang sudah tua.

"Itu phoenix…." Kata Riddle balas membahas. "Fawkes?" desah Harry dan tiba-tiba burung itu hinggap di bahunya dengan lembut dan anggun. Riddle tiba-tiba tertawa dan berkata, "Jadi inilah yang hanya di kirimkan Dumledore? Seekor burung dan topi kumal, apakah kau sudah merasa berani Harry Potter?" Tanya Riddle meremehkan. 'Setidaknya sekarang aku tidak sendiri.' batin Harry sambil menatap Riddle yang tersenyum mengerikan. "Kembali ke persoalan Harry, aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa masih hidup sedangkan aku kehilangan kekuatanku."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau kehilangan kekuatan, tapi satu yang aku tahu. Aku di selamatkan ibuku yang luar bisa walau dia hanya seorang kelahiran _**mug**__**g**__**le biasa**__**.**__**" **_kata Harry sambil menekankan kata muggle biasa, "Kalau begitu ayo kita bertarung." kata Riddle dengan nada berbahaya.

Lalu dia tiba-tiba berbalik menatap sebuah relief wajah yang begitu besar dan berdesis _**"**__**B**__**icaralah padaku, Slytherin, yang terherbat dari empat sekawan Hogwarts**__**.**__**" **_lalu tiba-tiba relief yang besar tersebut membuka mulutnya seperti god. Dan keluarlah bisilik, ular berwarna hijau cerah besar tersebut menggeliat dan Riddle berdesis. Harry segera berlari sebelum dirinya melihat mata bisiliks, dengan cepat mencoba mencari tempat yang aman. Tapi sebuah batu dan lantai berair yang licin membuat Harry terjatuh dan kehilangan kaca matanya. Harry meraba-raba untuk mencari kaca matanya, saat bisilick telah siap berada di belakangnya.

Phoenix yang tidak tinggal diam berbalik menyerang bisilick dan membutakan mata bisilick. Harry berhasil mengambil kembali kaca matanya, melihat ke arah bayangan dengan phoenix yang terus menyerah arah mata bisilick. "Dia membutakannya untukku." Lirih Harry. Bisilick terlihat berbalik dari arah Harry yang masih dalam keadaan terduduk.

"_**T**__**inggalkan burung itu, anak itu ada di belakangmu, dengarkanlah langkah kakinya**__**.**__"_ desis Riddle lagi, lalu bisilik tersebut mengarahkan kepalanya kepada Harry, Harry bisa melihat mata besar tersebut berdarah. Harry segera berlari menjauh dari bisilick yang terus mengejarnya dari belakang. Sebuah jalan buntu di temui Harry, ingin berbalik tetapi bisilick telah tepat di depannya. Harry menahan nafas sambil melirik sebauh batu di sampingnya, mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara Harry mengambil batu itu perlahan lalu melemparkannya ke sebelah pilar yang ada.

Klontang

Bisilick perlahan mengalihkan dirinya ke arah batu yang Harry lemparkan. Dan akhirnya pergi, Harry dengan cepat berlari kembali ke arah Ginny yang masih tertidur, bahkan tangannya terasa semakin dingin saat Harry pegang. "Ginny, bertahanlah." Bisik Harry sambil menggengam tangan Ginny.

Tiba-tiba bisilik muncul dari permukaan air tepat di depan relief patung itu. Harry berlari ke relief wajah patung yang besar itu tapi kakinya tersandung sebuah benda dari dalam topi. Harry melihat topi yang di bawa oleh phoenix tadi terdapat sebuah pedang di dalamnya. Dengan cepat Harry menarik pedang itu, melihat sebuah tulisannya Gordic Gryffindor. Haryy berlari kembali dan berusaha menaiki patung wajah tersebut dan sambil membawa pedangnya.

Beberapa kali dia tergelincir dan terus di serang oleh bisilik. Harry baru sampai di tingkat 2 patung itu, tapi bisilik sudah terus menyerangnya. Beberapa kali Harry hampir saja terserang. Bisilik menyerang Harry dari arah kiri, memantukkan moncongnya untuk melukai Harry. Tapi dengan gesit Harry berhasil menghindar dan menyebabkan patung itu rusak menjadi reruntuhan. Harry mencoba terus menaiki relief patung itu hingga akhirnya sampai di atas kepalanya. Harry menghunus-hunuskan pedangnya, hingga beberapa kali melukai sedikit moncong bisilik. Tapi sebuah serangan dari bisilik membuat Harry hampir terjatuh, pedangnya terlempar dari tangannya dan hampir jatuh ke genangan air yang berada di bawah.

Tapi Harry berhasil mengambilnya dengan cepat mengunuskannya bersamaan dengan mulut bisilik yang terbuka lebar, menampakan taring berbisanya, Harry mehunuskan pedangnya yang bertahtakan batu mirah ke rongga mulut si ular, dan bisilik tersebut pun kepalanya beberapa kali menghantam pilar dan akhirnya jatuh dengan mulut berdarah, tetapi salah satu taring bisilik yang sangat beracun itu menancap di lengan Harry. Harry pun perlahan merosot di dinding pilar, lalu setelahnya dia mencabut paksa pedang yang ada di rongga mulut si bisilik dan menghampiri Ginny yang belum sadar juga.

Riddle terlihat terkejut melihat bisiliknya mati tergeletak, tetapi setelahnya dia menyeringai melihat Harry yang tertusuk taring bisilik. "Well, Harry bagaimana rasanya, bisa tersebut langsung menyebar dengan cepat menyebar di tubuhmu." kata Riddle sambil melihat Harry yang menahan sakit dan bersimbah darah bisilik, tetapi Harry mencabut paksa taring yang ada di lengannya, lalu ia melihat buku harian bewarna tersebut dan mengambilnya lalu membukanya. Sambil melihat ke arah riddle yang memandangnya ngeri, "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tanya Riddle panic, lalu setelahnya Harry menghunuskan taring tersebut di lembaran buku tersebut, "JANGAAAAN!" teriak Riddle, tapi terlambat Harry sudah terlebih dulu menancapkannya. Sebauh lubang berbentu api sedang terlihat dari dada Riddle. Harry kembali menghunuskan taring tersebut dan banyak tinta yang keluar di dalamnya juga dengan tubuh Riddle yang semakin habis terbakar. Harry menutup buku itu dan kembali menancapkannya dengan sangat kuat. "TIDAKKKK!" Teriak Riddle dan musnah menjadi serpihan api dan hilang.

Setelahnya tiba-tiba Ginny terbangun dan memandang Harry yang bersimbah darah dan terluka "MERLIN! Harry, apa yang terjadi? Kau terluka?" pekik Ginny yang terkejut, tiba-tiba Fawkes hinggap di depan Harry, melihat tangan Harry yang terluka parah. Tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan air mata sebesar mutuara dan secara ajaib luka di tubuh Harry tertutup. "Ah, aku baru ingat air mata phoenix bisa mengobati apapun," kata Harry, "Hehehe, sudah tidak apa-apa Ginny." kata Harry sambil nyengir, "Oh Harry, terima kasih kau telah menyelamatkanku, bukan mau ku melakukan ini, Riddle, Riddle yang mengendalikanku," ucap Ginny sambil mendang Harry sedih, tapi kemudian dia melihat ke sekeliling. "—dan dimana Riddle?" Tanya sekaligus jelas Ginny sambil memelik Harry sayang.

"Tenang Gin, semua sudah aman, dan aku tahu apa yang terjadi." kata Harry sambil melepaskan pelukan Ginny dan menunjukan buku harian yang telah rusak tersebut, "Ayo keluar dari sini Gin, mungkin Ron dan Draco sedah menunggu, ayo." kata Harry sambil berjalan keluar.

Setelah keluar dan Harry danb Ginny pun bertemu Draco, Ron dan Lockhart yang terkena jampi memori, "Merlin Harry ada apa denganmu? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau bersimbah darah? Dan darah siapa ini? Pedang dari mana itu?" serbu Draco dengan pertanyaan sekaligus memeluk Harry erat. "Dra-Drake, ak-aku tidak apa-apa." kata Harry gugup dengan wajah yang sangat merah, dia mendengar Ginny terkikik, dan Ron yang bersiul, "Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, Cute." kata Draco lirih, Harry sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Draco, lalu perlahan dia balik memeluk Draco, "Maaf, membuatmu khawatir Drake." kata Harry, lalu setelahnya Harry melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah yang merah.

"Apa kalian pacaran? Dan siapa kalian? Kalian tinggal disini?" Tanya Lockhart seperti orang idiot. "Ya mereka pacaran, dan kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami, dan ini bukan tempat tinggal." jawab ron sambil menyeringai kepada pasangan DraRry tersebut,"Kami tidak pacaran!" pekik Harry dengan wajah yang merah. "Oh, Harry itu tidak penting, tapi bagaimana dia bisa seperti itu dan bagaimana kita keluar?" Tanya Ginny, "Oh dia begitu karena mantranya sendiri, kalau keluar dari sini aku tidak tahu." kata Ron sambil menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba Fawkes terbang dan seperti ingin Harry menggenggam ekornya dan akhirnya mereka semua keluar dengan Fawkes, "Yah Harry kau tidak mati." kata Myrtle, "Jangan sedih begitulah." kata Harry muram,"Ya ya ya, sudah sanalah, padahal kalau kau mati aku rela berbagi toilet." kata Myrtle sambil kembali ke bilik kamar mandinya, "Hantu gila." desis Draco tajam, "Wah-wah Draco lihat sampai hantu pun suka pada Harry." goda Ron dan di sambut kikikan dari Ginny. " Kalian diamlah." desis Draco lagi. Mungkin tadi beruntung Draco terpisah dari Harry, sehingga Draco tidak naik pitam saat melihat Tom Riddle yang berbisik dan menggengam tangan Harry. Jika dia melihatnya mungkin saat itu juga, akan benar-benar terjadi perang.

Lalu setelahnya mereka ke kantor kepala sekolah di sana sudah ada semua orang, dan Harry menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Di sambut dengan pelukan khawatir dari Sirius, Remus, Narcissa dan Molly, yang tidak hentinya berterima kasih. Lalu setelahnya professor Dumledore mengadakan pesta tengah malam yang di sambut antusias.

Harry sudah beberapa kali menghadiri pesta di Hogwarts tetapi dia tidak pernah pesta dengan baju piama, lalu setelah dia masuk dan di sambut pelukan hangat dari Hermione yang sudah tidak beku lagi, "Hermione kau sudah tidak beku lagi? Syukurlah." kata Harry sambil memeluk Hermione balik, dan mulailah pesta tengah malam dari professor Domledore.

Saatnya kembali ke rumah untuk liburan di dalam kompartemen Hogwarts Express, terlihat Hermione sedang mengomel pada Draco. "Apa maksudmu Hermione? Siapa yang membuat Harry menangis?" Tanya Draco kaget, "Bodoh, tentu saja kau? Kau tahu seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan seorang gadis pun kecuali aku dan Ginny mendekatimu." marah Hermione dengan mata berkilat bahaya. "Eh, dia… cemburu?" Tanya Draco tidak yakin sambil salah tingkah melihat Harry yang mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya sampai telinganya yang memerah.

"Begitu ya?" Gumam Draco sambil menyeringai dan mendekati Harry yang menutu wajahnya dengan buku, lalu mengambil bukunya dan mencium kedua pipi Harry yang mendapat pekikan dari Hermione dan Ginny juga dengusan dari Ron, Blaise dan Theo, juga Harry yang mematung dengan wajah yang lebih merah. "Kalau begitu sorry, cute." bisik Draco sambil duduk di samping Harry yang belum bisa bereaksi. "Draco kau membua Harry jadi patung dengan ciumanmu." celetuk Theo sambil mendapat tawa dari yang lainnya.

Oh, sungguh ending yang mengharukan, mengingat perjalanan mereka yang masih panjang mengingat Voldemort masih mempunyai banyak jiwa di luar.

.

-Chapter 3 part 2 end-

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **gomen kemarin benar-benar lelah... nah sekarang balas reviewnya ya.. sekalian mau minta maaf kalau pas bagian pertarungannya kurang seru T^T.. jujur aku gak bisa bikin pertarungan T^T ... Dan untuk beberapa minggu, aku gak bakalan update ini dulu. Mau fokus ke SN days, terima kasih..

fic ini di persembahkan untuk Bunny-chan, untuk ulang tahunnya di hari senin ini..^^.. **Happy birthday bunny^^**

**Bagi yg log in di balas di PM ya, terimakasih^^**

**Balasan review untuk chap 3 dan 4 guest:**

**Kiana (chap 3): ini udah lanjut makasih udah review^^**

**Kang hyung yoo (chap3): ini udah lanjut.. iya tuh udah prevert aja main cium habis nangisin.. arigato udah review^^**

**Fuyu no sakura (chap3): ini udah lanjut.. arigato udah review^^**

**Rest(chap 3): masih ada ya, haduh emang susah nih typos ilangnya T^T.. ini udah lanjut arigato udah review^^**

**Ca kun (chap 3): hehe, iya.. tp cemoga chap 4 kemarin dan sekarang ini gak terlalu cepat ya.. arigato udah review^^**

**Uzumaki Naa-chan(chap 3): iya deh hehe.. iya ya, aduhh aku linglung ampe gak di edit yang itu T^T.. arigato udah di kasih kritikan ini.. ini membantu, ditunggu kritik dan saran yang membangunnya lagi^^**

**Cutely(chap3): hehe drarry moment pasti ada nyangkut-nyangkut hehe.. ini udah lanjut, arigato udah review^^**

**Sivanya anggarada(chap3): hehe, ada kok cedrig.. tp nanti di chap selanjutnya, tp bukan bsk.. bsk khusus drarry.. cedrik baru akan muncul nanti pas ada piala wizard hehe.. ini udah lanjut..** **arigato udah review^^**

**Fuyu no Sakura (chap4): wahh arigato, udah di puji gitu jadi melambung nih hehe.. arigato udah review^^**

**Shizu indah(chap4): ini udah lanjut, arigato udah review^^**

**Misa(chap4): hmm,, nanti deh.. tunggu lemonnya aja, pasti banyak ciumananya kok hehe..** **arigato udah review^^**

**,**

Kritik dan saran ditunggu, mohon tinggalkan jejak ya... biar makin semangat nih nulisnya hehe #plakk

**Mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 4 : spesial Drarry liburan

**EARLY MARRIAGE SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR**

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pairing: DraRry (Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter)

Ganre: Romence

Rated: T, T+, M

Warning: OOC, Typos, Modifate Canon, Magic, Voldy dan war, Yaoi, dll

"**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ"**

**-Chapter 4-**

**-/-**

**-Chapter spesial for Drarry-**

* * *

Masih di tempat yang sama di _Grimmauld Place_ nomor dua belas—tepatnya di ruang makan, terlihat banyak orang yang sudah duduk di sana, dan menikmati santap siang di meja tersebut.

"Syukurlah, tahun semalam kau tidak berbuat masalah, _sweetheart_. Aku masih kesal dengan apa yang kau lakukan di tahun keduamu." kata Sirius sambil menatap tajam Harry yang disetujui oleh Narcissa, Lucius, Remus juga Severus. Sedangkan Harry yang di ceramahi seperti hanya melihat Sirius dengan pandangan polos.

"Maaf, _uncle_ itu kan keadaan darurat." kata Harry sambil nyengir salah tingkah.

"Ha-ah, sudalah _uncle_, lagipula Harry baik-baik saja." bela Hermione sambi tersenyum. Dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Harry yang merasa adanya bantuan dari sahabat perempuannya.

"Iya, juga Harry 'kan menolongku _uncle_ Siri." kata Ginny yang ikut membela juga. Dalam sekejap Sirius merasa kalau dia sedang di keroyok oleh kumpulan perempuan tim pembela Harry tersayangnya. Melihat Harry yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya akhirnya Sirius hanya dapat menghela nafas berat.

"Ya-ya!" kata Sirius dengan nada sebal. Di balas dengan pekikan girang oleh Hermione, Ginny dan tentu saja Harry.

"Oh iya! Tahun semalam bukan tahun yang biasa juga loh untuk Harry," kata Theo dengan kerlingan mata kepada Harry yang langsung tersedak.

"Uhuk-uhuk...!" batuk Harry sambil memukul-mukul dadanya yang sesak karena tersedak makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya. Orang-orang yang ada di sana langsung melihat Harry khawatir, apalagi Draco yang langsung mengambil air minum Harry.

"Kau tidak apa, _love_? Minumlah dulu," kata Draco yang mengusap-usap punggung Harry sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih yang ada di gelas berbentuk piala kepada Harry.

Harry meneguk air itu dengan cepat lalu menghela nafas lega. "Ukh, y-ya _fine, and thanks__,_Drake." kata Harry sambil tersenyum, yang di balas anggukan singkat oleh Darco.

"Oh ya, apa itu Theo?" kata Narcissa yang bisa menangkap maksud kabar baik dari reaksi Harry tadi, melihat theo dengan atunsiasme yang tinggi. Sedangkan Harry yang mendengarnya mulai sedikit memerah kembali.

"Hihi, Draco dan Harry berkencan waktu kunjungan weekend pertama ke _Hogsmeade_. Hanya berdua loh _aunty_." kata Ginny sambil terkikik.

"Iya-iya, mereka selama tahun semalam selalu berkencan berdua, waktu itu juga aku dan Ginny juga Ron, Blaise dan Theo melihat mereka bergandengan tangan ke _Honey dukes_, hanya berduaan! Uwaaah _so sweet_~" kata Hermione semangat sambil mengeluarkan aura fujoshi-nya. Harry semakin memerah dan Draco yang hanya sedikit salah tingkah tapi tetap mencoba bersikap seperti biasa. Lagipula tidak mungkin Draco mau menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah kecuali kepala Harry bukan?

"Apa benarkah itu? Kenapa tidak kalian bilang dari semalam!?" pekik Narcissa senang.

"Benarkah itu, Harry?" Tanya Remus sambil menatap Harry yang sudah sangat memerah dari muka sampai telinga.

"Hehe Dragon, kau harus sangat menjaganya loh~" Goda Sirius kepada Draco yang sedikit salah tingkah, tapi tidak menyanggah sama sekali. Malah Draco terlihat menyukai godaan itu. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak senang saat di goda dengan orang yang kau sukai. Apalagi orang itu sangat manis seperti Harry.

—Oh, kasihan Harry yang semakin gelagapan dengan gurauan yang diucapkan Sirius pada Draco.

Aneh, Draco yang digoda, kenapa Harry yang gelagapan? '_Cause_, Harry merasa dirinya 'lah yang digoda. Mungkin ikatan batin Harry dan Draco.

"Bu-bukan seperti i-itu!" kata Harry yang gelagapan. "—aku dan Draco di ti-tinggal sama mereka semua, ja-jadi ka-kami se-selalu pergi ber-dua." kata Harry dengan suara yang semakin menghilang karena malu.

"Hey jangan libatkan kami, _mete_. Kau saja yang lambat," kata Ron sambil menyeringai menatap jahil Harry yang menunduk malu sampai akhirnya melihat Ron yang menyeringai.

"Oh Harry, juga sempat cemburu pada Draco di tahun kedua, dan itu sampai membuat Hermione harus turun tangan." kata Blaise dengan kilatan jahil di matanya.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa? Ayo, ceritakan pada _aunty_," kata Narcissa dengan mata yang sangat berbinar-binar menatap remaja-remaja didepannya.

"Hehe, waktu itu ada anak perempuan yang dekat dengan Draco, dan sepertinya anak perempuan itu jatuh cinta pada Draco," jawab Ron sambil terkekeh.

Harry memerah mendengarnya,

"—Iya, tetapi cintanya gadis itu membuat Harry merasa panas, bahkan Harry sempat tidak mau makan karena itu," lanjut Hermione.

Draco melihat Harry yang memerah,

"—dan juga membuat Harry sempat uring-uringan karena melihat Draco di peluk gadis itu," kata Theo menyeringai.

Harry semakin menundukkan kepalanya yang sudah seperti tomat,

"—bukan hanya uring-uringan tetapi bahkan menangis dan membuat Hermione marah besar pada Draco," kata Blaise dengan wajah datar seribu artinya.

Draco menyeringat melihat tingkah Harry,

"—yeah tetapi akhirnya Draco minta maaf setelah habis-habisan di ceramahi Mione, dan jangan lupakan kecupan di kedua pipi Harry sebagai permintaan maaf dari Draco untuk Harry." kata Ginny menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"APA!?" seru Narcissa, Remus, serta Sirius kaget. Dengan ekspresi yang berbeda mereka melihat Harry dan Draco secara bergantian.

"Mati aku!" gumam Harry yang masih bisa di dengar Severus juga Lucius sedangkan Draco hanya terkekeh saja.

"Apa benar itu Harry? Apa kalian ini pacaran?" Tanya Remus yang sangat tertarik yang mendapat anggukan dari Narcissa dan juga Sirius. Harry terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan dari Remus.

"Menurut _uncle_ Remmy, kami terlihat hanya seperti sahabat?" Tanya Draco dengan seringainya yang menggoda sambil menatap Harry membuat Harry semakin merona.

"Ja-jadi ka-kalian pacaran? Kyaaaaa, itu bagus!"kata Narcissa, Hermione juga Ginny. Seperti anak kecil Mione dan Ginny melihat Harry dan Draco sambil berpegangan tangan dan mata yang berbinar senang. Sementara yang dijadikan objek berharap kalau dia bisa pergi lebih cepat dari sana.

'Dasar fujoshi,' batin semua yang ada di situ.

"NO WAY! Ka-kami tidak pacaran, sungguh!" kata Harry dengan wajah merona sangat merah—jangan lupa kibasan tangannya. Oh, andai mereka semua tau jika lebih dari ini Harry akan sangat manis, mungkin mereka berniat lebih menggoda Harry lagi.

"Oh, jadi kalau bukan pacaran apa arti dari kau yang menangis karena cemburu? Juga kedekatan-kedekatan kalian yang tidak wajar yang tidak pernah di lakukan sepasang '**sahabat****'**, _sweetheart_?" kata Narcissa dengan penekanan di kata 'sahabat' dan seringaian yang sangat menakutkan bagi Harry. Harry ternganga mendengar apa yang di katakan wanita di depannya. Benar juga, tapi dia tidak mungkin menyetujui hal itu dengan begitu mudah bukan? Jadi sekali lagi, Harry mencoba membantahnya.

"Err...itu ya-yang jelas kami tidak pacaran!" kata Harry gugup karena melihat seringaian berbahaya Narcissa. Mungkin Harry harus berpikir dua kali jika ingin mempunyai ibu mertua seperti itu.

"Sayang sekali, _Sweetheart_. Meskipun saat ini kalian tidak pacaran, toh kalian akan tetap menikah." kata Narcissa santai, yang di sambut muka pucat dari Harry.

"Mak-maksud, _aunty_?" Tanya Harry dengan wajah yang pucat—melihat Narcissa dengan pandangan horor.

"_W__ell_, dengar _sweetheart_. Aku dan mommymu sudah berniat menjodohkan kalian semenjak kalian di kandungan dan kami telah berjanji apapun jenis kelamin kalian, kami tetap akan menjodohkan kalian. Bahkan _uncle_ Luci dan Daddymu sudah setuju. Sirius, Remus, Severus bahkan Albus dan seluruh guru di Hogwarts sudah tahu akan hal itu." jelas Narcissa panjang lebar dan mendapatkan reaksi yang berbeda-beda dari ke tujuh remaja tersebut.

"APA!? Ini benar-benar berita heboh!" seru Hermione dan Ginny dengan gembira.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka bahkan sebelum lahir pun kalian sudah bertunangan," kata Theo dengan nada yang terkejut, tapi ekspresinya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak terkejut. Ekspresinya lebih ke arah seperti Ginny dan Hermione.

"Jadi kalian akan segera menikah, dan bahkan seluruh guru Hogwarts pun tahu?" Tanya Blaise yang sepertinya sudah menduga.

"Wow _mete_, ka-kau ter-ternyata sudah menjadi tunangan seseorang!" kata Ron sambil melihat Harry yang pucat pasi.

"Mom, kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku?" Tanya yang lebih ke arah pernyataan kepada Narcissa.

"Itu kejutan." kata Lucius singkat.

"Tu-tunggu, mak-maksud _aunty_ ak-aku me-menikah de-de-dengan Draco?" Tanya Harry gagap dengan tatapan 'katakan-bahwa-dia-salah-dengar' pada Narcissa.

"Sayangnya itu benar, _Sweetheart_, dan aku berencana akan menikahkan kalian tahun ini juga." kata Narcissa santai dan menyeruput teh di depannya. Semua orang disana terdiam, sepertinya masih meloading apa yang baru saja di katakan Narcissa. Beberapa detik hingga akhirnya...

..."APA!" kejut semua yang ada di sana dengan mata terbelalak. Bahkan Ron dan Theo sampai berdiri saking terkagetnya. Ginny dan Hermione terpekik gembira. Dan silahkan bayangkan ekpresi yang lainnya—horor!

"Cissy mereka masih sekolah!" Protes Sirius.

"Kau belum membicarakan ini denganku!" Protes Lucius.

"Ini terlalu dini untuk mereka membina rumah tangga!" kata Remus juga ikut memprotes.

"Pikirkan juga kalau mereka mempunyai anak!" kata Severus ikut memperotes.

Mata Harry terbelalak mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan Severus, "Tunggu! Aku mengerti kalau itu adalah perjanjian _aunty_ dengan mom, tapi apa maksudnya aku akan menikah dengannya sekarang? Dan aku juga belum setuju, lalu apa maksud _uncle_ Sev punya anak? Siapa yang hamil?!" pekik Harry histeris dengan wajah horor. Melihat Draco yang sepertinya biasa saja dengan perdebatan di depannya.

Pikiran Harry melayang jauh, 'Tidak mungkin jika Draco yang hamil, ka-kalau begitu...!?' Pikir Harry histeris sambil memegangi perutnya.

"_S__weetheart_ tenanglah, okay? Biar _uncle_ Remmy jelaskan." kata Remus menenangkan Harry yang ingin pingsan.

"Pertama, Lils dan Cissy ingin sekali menikahkan kalian, apalagi Lils, dia sangat berharap kau mau menikah dengan Draco. Sedangkan, soal kau tidak setuju atau setuju, pernikahan akan tetap dilaksanakan karena mom dan aunty-mu memaksa, dan tentang anak..." Remus berhenti sebentar dan kedengaran ragu. Harry menatapannya dengan harap-harap cemas—berharap apa yang baru saja di pikirkannya itu salah. "Err... keluarga Potter mempunyai keistimewaan bahwa laki-laki dari keturunan mereka adalah _hermaprodite_. Laki-laki itu dapat di buahi dan membuahi, yang artinya... laki-laki itu juga dapat hamil. Maka bisa di katakana kau 'lah yang hamil, _sweetheart_. Itulah mengapa Lucius dan Prongs setuju, karena kalian masih bisa memiliki keturunan." jelas Remus perlahan dan sangat hati-hati.

Jeger!

Harry terdiam kaku. Sekarang hidupnya menjadi sangat aneh—antara bingung dan pusing! Dia tidak mau menjadi orang yang aneh, yang dapat melahirkan seorang bayi. Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga tidak mau mengecewakan semua orang yang senang dengan berita ini. dan lagi, dia sebenarnya senang karena dia dapat mempunyai bayi, yang pastinya akan sangat lucu dan imut seperti sebuah boneka. Tapi... semua ini begitu cepat dan... aneh!

_Hermaprodite_? Oh, ayolah haruskah? Dia jadi seperti buah cacing bisa mempunyai alat kelamin ganda. 'Tidak!' Jerit Harry dalam hatinya.

"Jadi Harry bisa hamil?" Tanya Hermione kagum dengan mata berbinar cerah. Kedua tangannya di kepalkan di depan dada sambil melihat Harry dengan mata berbinar bagai berlian.

"Wow Harry, kau sangat beruntung!" kata Theo dengan pandangan merasa iri. Oh, tentu saja iri. Dia begitu ingin mempunyai anak kelak saat sudah menjadi keluarga dengan Blaise. Ok, hilangkan pikiran itu.

"Iya Harry, banyak pasangan seperti kami ingin bisa punya kelebihan seperti kau." kata Blaise merangkul Theo.

"Wow _mete_, aku tak menyangka..." kata Ron sangat terkejut—yah walaupun kata-katanya sedikit menggantung.

"Kau beruntung Harry!" kata Ginny yang ekpresinya sama persis seperti Hermione. Bahkan sekarang mereka berdua melakukannya dengan bersama-sama.

"Aku-aku... I-ini bohongkan? Kenapa... ini pasti bohong! Cu-cukup ak-aku, ak-aku mau permisi dulu." kata Harry yang sepertinya sangat _shock_ dengan apa yang di dengarnya tadi. Berita itu membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Harry berjalan dengan lunglai meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dengan sesekali meremas kepala surai hitamnya menjadi semakin berantakan. Setelah Harry pergi semua yang ada di ruangan itu khawatir.

"Mom, ini terlalu mendadak untuknya. Dia sangat _shock_." kata Draco yang tidak kalah terkejutnya, tetapi ada terbesit rasa senang karena tahu dia akan menikah dengan Harry.

"Kau sendiri, _son_?" Draco mengangkat halisnya mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu. sedangkan Narcissa yang mengerti jika anaknya bingung pun kembali bertanya, "Kau setuju?" Tanya Narcissa kepada Draco. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu segera memperhatikan Draco dan menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku?" Kata Draco menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Narcissa mengangguk sambil tersenyum, Draco mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang-orang yang berada di sana, dia terkaget karena orang-orang itu semua menatapnya dengan sangat penasaran. Jadi, dia pelan Draco menghela nafas lalu menjawab, "Kalau Harry setuju, maka aku setuju!" kata Draco yakin.

"Kami akan membantu meyakinkan Harry, Draco!" kata Hermione, Ron, Blaise dan juga Theo tersenyum.

"Karena kami tahu, kau suka pada Harry 'kan?" goda Theo sambil menyeringai yang disambut dengan cekikikan teman-temannya.

"Ck, diamlah!" kata Draco ketus sambil segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut. saat orang-orang tidak melihatnya, Draco jelas tersenyum dengan samar. Berpikir sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan Harry membuatnya sangat senang.

"Oh Merlin, kalian lihat dia merona!" kata Ron sangat terkejut.

"Ya kami melihatnya! Wow, tak kusangka dia bisa merona juga." kata Hermione berdecak kagum.

"Jangankan kalian temannya, aku saja ibunya juga belum pernah melihat itu!" kata Narcissa terkaget-kaget, "—lagipula mana mungkin aku pernah melihat ekspresinya, sedangkan dia dikelilingi _figure Father_ yang poker pace semua." kata Narcissa dengan nada sindiran yang sangat kental. Lucius dan Severus langsung melirik ke arah Narcissa dengan tajam.

.

* * *

**#####========== DraRry =========#####**

* * *

.

Esok paginya masih di _Grimmauld Place_ nomor dua belas. Tepatnya di ruang duduk santai, ada seorang pemuda manis yang sedang menikmati set tea paginya. Tak seperti keadaan di sana yang tenang, pasalnya pemuda itu tengah menghadapi dilema yang sangat berat karena dia harus menikah muda dan dengan seorang 'pemuda' seperti dirinya. Yang katanya perjanjian kedua orang tuannya dan keluarga sang pemuda, tetapi yang membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa adalah karena itu permintaan mendiang ibunya, dan dia belum siap menikah. Ingatkan dia kalau dia masihlah sangat muda dan masih sekolah.

"Ha—ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Harry—pemuda manis tersebut sambil menghela nafasnya. Di letakkannya cangkir putih berisi green tea kesukaannya dengan perlahan. Sambil menopang gadunya, Harry termenung kembali. "Ini permintaan _mom_, tapi aku belum siap menikah. Dan apa itu katanya aku bisa punya anak! Lalu aku akan menikah dengan Draco!" kata Harry masih berbicara sendiri sabil mengacak rambutnya. Mungkin dia kelewatan stres dengan kabar yang baru saja di terimanya. Harry menghentikan acara acak-mengacak rambutnya lalu berpikir lagi, "Aku bukannya membenci Draco, tapi…" kata Harry tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Menghela nafas saat tau apa yang dipikirkannya.

"_M__orning__,__ cute_." Terdengar suara baritone dari arah tangga yang sudah dia kenal, Draco Malfoy—pemuda yang akan menikah dengannya, "Tumben kau bangun pagi-pagi," kata Draco lagi sambil duduk di samping sofa miik Harry.

"_M__orni__n__g_, hanya terbangun." kata Harry datar.

"Kau marah padaku, _cute_?" Tanya Draco sambil menatap Harry yang sepertinya enggan untuk menatapnya. Draco cukup tau apa yang dirasakan Harry saat ini, karena dia juga merasakannya. Tapi, dia berusaha untuk tidak menanggapinya. Lagipula, dia senang juga bisa menikah dengan Harry.

"Tidak." kata Harry ketus.

Draco menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Harry yang terdengar tidak bersahabat itu. Menatap Harry dengan teduh, Draco mulai berbicara,"Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut. Aku juga terkejut, tetapi kalau memang kau tidak ingin aku akan membicarakan ini dengan ibuku dan menolaknya, _cute_" kata Draco lirih. Mungkin sedikit memberi ruang untuk Harry berpikir cocok untuk keadaan sekarang. Dan lagi, jika dia bicara seperti itu bukan berarti dia mendukung pemikirannya untuk membatalkan pernikahan, dia hanya ingin Harry mengetahui perasaannya yang tulus, dan tidak ingin mencari kesempatan seperti sekarang.

"Aku bingung karena itu permintaan _mom_, tetapi di sisi lain aku merasa aneh sekali. Menikah dengan pemuda dan aku melahirkan, tapi bukan berarti aku membencimu karena ini. Aku hanya bingung," jelas Harry dengan suara yang semakin lirih di bagian belakang. Dengan mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, dia berharap beban pikirannya akan sedikit berkurang.

"Aku tahu, _cute_. Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi satu yang harus kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangimu, _love_." Bisik Draco sambil mengecup singkat pipi Harry dan segera berlalu. Meninggalkan Harry sendiri kembali yang masih menatap punggungnya.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, dan juga Theo melihat apa yang mereka lakukan sedari tadi.

"Wow, aku tidak percaya kalau Draco sangat romantis." Ungkap Ginny yang sangat terkejut.

"Aku juga." kata Theo yang di setujui dengan yang lain—tepat di samping kanan Ginny.

"Tetapi itu membuktikan kalau dia serius pada Harry." kata Hermione sambil menatap temanya yang berada di samping kirinya.

"Ya, kau benar." kata Blaise hanya menatap tepat pada Harry.

Kembali pada Draco dan Harry, yang mana Harry sangat terkejut mengetahui Draco suka padanya, "Apa se-sejak kapan?" Tanya Harry lirih pada ruangan yang sepi itu. Lalu tiba-tiba dari anak tangga ada suara teman-teman Harry.

Harry menengok saat suara-suara itu memanggilnya. "_M__orning_, Harry." kata Ginny dan Hermione ceria, lalu juga ada Theo, Blaise dan Ron.

"Ah, _morning_." kata Harry mencoba tersenyum.

Ron duduk tepat di tempat duduk yang Draco duduki. "Pagi sekali kau bangun, _mete_." kata Ron yang memandang Harry heran.

Heh, kenapa semua orang bertanya seperti itu padanya. Apa karena Harry memang malas bangun pagi, makanya semua orang bilang tumben sekali dia bangun pagi. Ha—ah, hiraukan. Lagipula dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat sekarang. Jadi Harry hanya menjawab, "Hanya terbangun, Ron."

Yang lain hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Seperti halnya, Ron yang hanya bergumam. Dia cukup tau suasana hati Harry sama seperti Draco. Ingat, dia sahabat terdekat Harry. Jadi, apapun itu lebih baik dia menghibur Harry bukan ikut memperparah keadaan. Lagipula yang dia lihat Harry sepertinya sedikit lemas hari ini.

Plop

Semua orang menengok ke arah bunyi yang mereka ketahui itu. Melihat seorang peri rumah yang terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat di depan mereka. "Tuan Harry Potter, makan pagi telah siap." kata Kracers peri rumah keluarga Black.

"Oh, thanks Karcers," kata Harry datar. Kracers pergi meninggalkan Harry dengan teman-temannya. Melihat teman-temannya, Harry berusaha tersenyum, "—ayo kita makan." Lanjut Harry pada yang lainnya, lalu setelah semua berkumpul di ruang makan makan pagi pun di mulai dengan hening. Tidak ada yang berani untuk bicara. Hanya bunyi persentuhan alat-alat makan saja yang terdengar.

Hermione melihat ke arah teman-temannya, yang mengangguk. Sepertinya mereka mempunyai pemikiran yang sama, jadi dengan perharapan Hermione membuka pembicaraan. "Hm, Harry mau tidak jalan-jalan di sekitar perumahan muggle bersama yang lain? Kami setuju akan jalan-jalan, kau ikut?" Tanya Hermione yang sedang menatap Harry yang tampak sedikit tidak bersemangat.

"Eh, kau bilang jalan-jalan di sekitar sini?" Tanya Harry yang tadi sepertinya tidak terlalu mendengarkan.

Hermione mengangguk, "Iya, kau mau?" Tanya Hermione lagi.

Seketika itu wajah Harry terlihat lebih cerah. "Tentu, aku mau!" kata Harry senang. Melihat ke arah Remus yang hanya meneruskan makannya. Harry menatap Remus dengan mata blink-blinknya, "—bolehkan, _uncle_ Siri, _uncle_ Remmy?" Tanya Harry antusias.

"Tentu boleh, _sweetheart_. Ada Draco yang akan menjagamu." kata Remus sambil melanjutkan makan.

"Eh? Kau ikut Drake?" Tanya Harry seperti tidak setuju.

"Kau tidak ingin aku ikut? Kalau memang begitu aku tidak usah ikut, dan kau tetap akan aman karena mereka pasti akan menjagamu." kata Draco sambil menatap mata emerald Harry.

Harry tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Harry. Sedikit hatinya mencelos mendengar jawaban yang tidak dikiranya akan keluar dari mulut Malfoy muda itu. 'Draco mengerti kau, Harry. Ayolah kau jangan menjadi orang jahat.' batin Harry.

"Tidak! Kau harus ikut!" kata Harry sambil merona dan segera berlalu dari ruang makan, "—aku siap-siap dulu." lanjut Harry cepat.

"_W__ell_, langkah yang bagus bukan?" kata Hermione sambil mengerling pada Draco yang hanya mendengus.

Setelah mereka selesai makan dan bersiap-siap, mereka segera berpamitan dan segera memulai petualangan ke dunia muggle. "Mione kemana kita akan pergi?" kata Harry sambil menatap penasaran pada apa yang ada di dunia _mug__g__le_. Oh, ayolah walaupun dunia _muggle_ tidak terlalu berbeda dari dunia sihir tapi benda beberapa alat aneh membuatnya bingun dan pusing. Dan apa itu sesuatu yang ditaiki oleh orang-orang banyak, seperti mobil sihir milik Ron tapi besar? Harry melihat dengan binar yang tercetak jelas di mata emeraldnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman ria saja, kalian mau?" tanya Mione, tapi melihat teman-temannya yang bingung akhirnya dia menghela nafas dan harus menjelaskannya kembali, "Taman ria itu adalah tempat yang sangat menyenangkan, bahkan untukku." kata Hermione berbinar, "—bagaimana kalian mau?" Tanya Hermione lagi.

"Ya!" jawab mereka bersemangat kecuali Blaise dan Draco yang hanya mengangguk singkat.

.

* * *

**#####========== DraRry =========#####**

* * *

.

Di depan pintu taman ria, Hermione langsung membeli tiket masuk sedangkan yang lain hanya menunggu. Hermione langsung menghampiri mereka semua sambil menunjukkan tiket pada keenam teman di depannya. Melihat teman-temannya 'sedikit' tidak mengerti, Hermione langsung berjalan diikuti yang lainnya. Menyerahkan tiket yang ada di tangannya pada seorang penjaga pintu masuk. Melihat sekeliling, sepertinya mereka semakin pusing saja dengan keadaan yang sangat berbeda dengan dunia tempat tinggal mereka.

Blaise dan Theo bahkan saling melihat seperti saling bertanya jawab lalu mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Harry sibuk melihat ke sana-sini. Mungkin hanya dia yang terlihat sangat senang dengan keadaan baru di depan mata hijaunya itu. Ron hanya diam, lebih baik tidak bertanya ataupun yang lainnya daripada dia semakin bingung. Mungkin yang tidak ambil pusing hanya Draco—yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan semua pikiran tertuju pada pemuda bermata hijau berlindung kacamata bulat.

"Baiklah, kalian semua sudah di berikan peta taman ria ini kan?" tanya Hermione, dan yang lainpun mengangguk dengan pelan. Menepuk tangannya dengan ceria, Hermione berkata, "Kita berpencar, Ginny dan Ron ikut aku, Blaise dan Theo kan pacaran jadi kalian berduaan deh sana, lalu tinggal Draco dan Harry silahkan kami mau jalan-jalan dulu." kata Hermione sambil berlari menarik Ginny dan Ron. Blaise dan Theo sudah entah kemana, bahkan mereka pergi pun tidak ada yang tau.

Harry _sweatdrop_ di tempat sampai akhirnya, "Mi-Mione, tu-tunggu." kata Harry sambil gelagapan tetapi tidak di hiraukan oleh Hermione. Harry yang tadinya ingin mengejar Hermione, tangannya di tahan oleh Draco. Harry melihat ke arah tangannya lalu beralih pada wajah Draco. Memerah, hanya itu ekpresinya saat ini

"Ekhm, jadi Harry, kau ingin pergi?" Tanya Draco sambil menatap Harry yang gelisah.

Harry melihat Draco berpikir tidak mungkin untuk mengejar Hermione yang entah sudah kemana, lalu menghela nafas lirih, "Ha—ah, apa boleh buat, baiklah." kata Harry akhirnya. Harry berjalan duluan dan diikuti Draco yang mengekor di belakangnya. Tersenyum melihat tingkah Harry yang sepertinya masih gelisah atau—menurutnya—grogi, Draco mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Jadi, kau ingin kemana dulu, _cute_?" Tanya Draco sambil tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Harry lembut.

Harry tersentak, melihat Draco lalu melihat ke sekitar dan melihat Draco lagi. "Eh, Dra-Draco, ba-banyak ya-yang lihat." kata Harry sambil menunduk malu.

"Biarkan saja, sekali ini aja boleh ya?" Tanya Draco sambil masih menggenggam tangan Harry,

"Ukh, baiklah." jawab Harry sambil menunduk dengan wajah memerah, dan mendapat senyum kecil dari Draco yang tidak dilihat oleh Harry.

"Jadi, kau ingin kemana, _cute_?" Tanya Draco mengulang pertanyaan yang sama,

"Ehm, Drake aku mau main patung kuda yang putar-putar itu, boleh yaa?" pinta Harry sedikit manja, tanpa sadar sambil menatap Draco dengan _puppy eye's_ nya.

"Tentu ,_cute_. Ayo" kata Draco sambil terkekeh.

Sepertinya tanpa mereka ketahui, ada beberapa orang 'hitam' yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh sambil bersembunyi—tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang memanganggap mereka aneh. Melihat pasangan DraRry dari jauh sambil terkikik geli. Yah, siapa lagi orang-orang itu jika bukan Hermione, Ginny dan Ron—yang 'mungkin' sedikit terpaksa. Baru Ron akan menyanggah keputusan 'Mione yang seperti orang aneh itu, tapi perkataaanya tiba-tiba saja melayang ke udara saat pelihat pemandangan di depannya.

Dengan mata membulat dan mulut yang juga membulat, Ron berkata dengan nada yang 'sedikit' aneh. "Wow... tak kusangka, Harry tidak melepaskan genggaman Draco." kata Ron terkejut.

"Iya, bahkan dia terlihat manja dengan Draco!" tambah Ginny yang matanya berbinar.

"Kalian benar! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menyaksikan mereka menikah." kata Hermione dengan seringai yang sangat mencurigakan. Oh, ternyata tingkat fujoshi Hermione sudah melewati batas NC-17, hingga akhirnya pikiran yaoinya berakhir di sesuatu yang ambigu berbau NC-21. Ok, lupakan untuk bagian itu.

Ckck, dasar fujoshi.

.

Sesampainya mereka di area komedi putar, Draco dan Harry sempat bingung karena mereka belum pernah menaiki permainan tersebut. Melihat beberapa orang yang sepertinya sama ingin menaiki komedi putar, Draco mengamati tingkah orang-orang itu. Karena kepintarannya dalam menanggapi sesuatu Draco segera mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka hanya tingga bicara dengan orang yang sepertinya penjaga wahana itu. Jadi, Draco pun menarik Harry untuk bicara dengan orang itu. Dengan masih diikuti orang-orang penguntit gelap, Draco dan Harry pun akhirnya bisa menaiki wahana itu. Harry terlihat sangat senang, sedangkan Draco senang karena melihat Harry senang.

Oh, ayolah... wahana seperti ini sama sekali tidak cocok untuk seorang Malfoy. Oleh karena itu, Draco dan Harry pun mengakhirinya. Melihat-lihat wahana sekitar yang bisa mereka naiki, Draco melihat salah satu wahana yang sepertinya mengasikkan untuknya.

Orang-orang yang menaiki wahana itu terdengar berteriak dengan sangat kencang—sampai-sampai Harry pun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dari jarak yang bisa dibilang jauh itu.

"Cute, kita naik ini ya?" kata Draco sambil menunjuk wahana itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah roling coster.

Harry terlihat memucat, tapi apa boleh buat. Draco sudah mau ikut dalam wahana yang diinginkannya, jadi—dia juga harus mau, walaupun dengan sedikit keganjalan. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, mungkin menaiki wahana itu tidak lebih seperti menaiki sapu terbang yang jelas bisa dengan sangat cepat terbang di atas tanah. Jadi, dengan segala pertimbangannnya Harry menjawab, "Uhm, baiklah," Jawab Harry dengan tidak iklas, "Tapi setelah itu kita makan dulu ya?" pinta Harry.

Draco tersenyum dengan samar, "Baiklah, _cute_." kata Draco sambil mengacak-acak rambut berantakan Harry.

Di balik sebuah koran besar dengan entah kenapa ada beberapa bagian yang bolong, ada tiga orang yang sedari tadi mengintip aktivitas kedua remaja yang mereka kenal, dua dari orang itu melihat dengan pandangan yang berbinar, bahkan mungkin bisa mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya jika dalam sebuah kartun. Sedangkan seorang lagi hanya menghela nafas lelah—Ron.

"Mereka seperti berkencan saja." kata Ginny dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya-iya aku setuju." kata Hermione sambil menatap pasangan tersebut berbinar.

Kembali pada pasangan yang 'sepertinya' tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka sedang diuntit. Harry terlihat was-was melihat wahana di depannya. Panjangnya antrian lama-kelamaan semakin mendekati mereka. Hingga akhirnya waktunya mereka untuk menaiki wahana yang diinginkan Draco itu.

Harry melihat ke arah Draco saat mereka berdua akan naik."Draco, apa ini tidak berbahaya? Kok tinggi banget sih, aku takut." kata Harry dengan wajah pucat. Ok, lupakan untuk kata-kata tinggi seperti menaiki sapu terbang tadi, karena buktinya hal ini berbeda dengan menaiki sapu terbang. Walaupun sapu terbang tidak mempunyai alat mengaman, setidaknya sapu terbang jika jatuh tidak akan tergilas dan dipastikan tubuhmu akan remuk atau mungkin langsung hancur.

Melihat dan mendengar Harry yang ketakutan, Draco tersenyum samar. "Tenang, ada aku bersamamu." kata Draco menggengam tangan Harry untuk menenangkan sang pujaan hati. Setelahnya mereka menaiki wahana tersebut, jangan lupakan beberapa orang yang sedari tadi menguntit mereka.

"Err... Mione, apa ini aman? Aku rasa ini tidak aman." kata Ron yang wajahnya sudah sangat pucat. Tanpa sadar, sudah bertanya dan menjawab pertanyaannya itu sendiri. Huh, kalau begitu sebenarnya untuk apa dia bicara. Mungkin efek dari rasa tegang.

"Satu hal yang aku tahu, setelah turun dari wahana ini kita harus segera ke toilet." kata Hermione sambil menyesuaikan tempat duduknya, memeriksa tali dan ban penyanggahnya agar sesuai.

"Ukh, ini mengerikan." gumam Ginny yang wajahnya sama pucatnya dengan Ron. Untuk saat ini lupakan bahwa mereka itu adalah penyihir. Sifat manusia yang selalu gugup atau merasakan sesuatu hal yang tidak mengenakkan di depan mereka akan menimbulkan sisi takut atau gugup. Sifat natural seseorang bahkan jika orang itu sudah terbiasa sekalipun.

Lalu setelah Draco dan Harry naik di barisan ke empat dari depan dan para menguntit di barisan ke enam dari depan, lalu setelahnya roling coster pun mulai bergerak.

"**UWAAAA****!**Dracoo, ini mengerikaann!" teriak Harry yang sangat takut saat roling coster berputar-putar dengan sangat cepatnya, sangking takutnya Harry sampai tidak sadar kalau dia menggenggam tangan Draco dengan sangat erat.

"Memang mengerikan, tetapi mana ku tau kalau ternyata seperti ini!" kata Draco sedikit berteriak agar suaranya terdengar oleh Harry di tengah riuhnya suara orang yang menjerit-jerit histeris.

"**MIONEEE****!** Ini sangat mengerikan! **HUAAAA****!**" teriak Ron histeris, di sampingnya Ginny sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya bisa berteriak dengan muka pucat.

Hermione yang kelihatan santai dan malah berteriak gembira, "Oh Ron ayolah ini menyenangkan. **HUA****A****A****!**" teriak Hermione senang.

'Gadis gila!' batin Ron histeris.

—Sepertinya yang seorang pengendara sapu terbang sejati hanya Hermione.

.

.

Setelah wahana roller coster tersebut berhenti, para penguntit 'gelap' segera lari ke toilet, sedangkan Draco segera memapah Harry untuk duduk di kursi taman karena dia sudah seperti ingin pingsan, "Harry _sorry_, aku tidak tahu kalau wahananya seperti itu." ungkap Draco yang berlutut di depan Harry dan memeriksa keadaannya,

"Ugh, itu tadi benar-benar membuatku mual," ungkap Harry dengan wajah pucat. Memegani perut dan kepalanya lalu berganti pada mulutnya—mencoba menahan sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam perutnya.

"Kita ke toilet dulu, ok?" kata Draco sambil memapah Harry yang hanya bisa mengangguk.

Sesampainya mereka di toilet, Harry segera berlari ke salah satu bilik dan segera mengeluarkan isi perutnya,"Hoek, ini menjijikan hoek..." kata Harry sambil terus memuntahkan isi perutnya di sebuah kloset.

Draco mengintip di balik pintu, melihat Harry yang sepertinya sedang kesusahan. Khawatir, Draco menghampiri Harry, "_C__ute_, kau tidak apa?" Tanya Draco yang sangat khawatir sambil memijit lembut tengkuk Harry—mencoba membantu Harry untuk mengeluarkan semua yang berada di dalam perutnya.

"Hoek, ukh... _fi-fine_," jawab Harry terbata dengan wajah pucat, setelah selesai Harry segera menyiram kloset tersebut, keluar dari bilik kamar mandi dibantu Draco dan juga membasuh mukanya di _westafel_. Mencoba merasakan dirinya baikan, Harry merasakan perutnya lapar. Memang terlalu cepat untuk mengisi perutnya yang baru saja isinya keluar tapi setidaknya disana mereka bisa membeli segelas air hangat untuk menyembuhkan rasa mual dan baru memesan makanan bukan?

Keluar dari bilik kamar kecil yang hampir saja berdekatan hanya berbeda beberapa baris, seseorang melihat kejadian yang bisa dikatakan romantis antara Draco dan Harry. Melihatnya lalu cepat-cepat keluar sebelum orang yang bersangkutan tau.

"Mione, tadi kau tidak melihat bagaimana Draco sangat perhatian dengan Harry di toilet tadi! Dia—Draco bahkan membantu memijit lembut tengkuk Harry," kata Ron yang menceritakan kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi sekeluarnya dia dari toilet. Masih mengikuti pasangan di depannya, Ron dan tentu saja 'Mione dan Ginny terus bercerita.

"Benarkah? Sudah kuduga Draco memang pantas menjadi suami yang baik bagi Harry!" kata Hermione dengan semangat. Sedikit mengacungkan tangannya ke atas, lalu mengikuti kedua temannya yang sudah ada di depan.

.

.

Setelahnya, Harry dan Draco sampai di sebuah stan makanan yang menjual chainess food. Suara krincing dari pintu yang dibuka menandakan mereka—Harry dan Draco—sudah masuk, melihat banyak orang yang membeli Harry melihat Draco. Mengangkat bahunya, Draco mengamati sebentar seorang laki-laki yang—menurutnya—sedang memesan makanan. Setelah orang itu selesai, Draco menyuruh Harry untuk menduduki sebuah meja yang masih kosong, Harry hanya menurut dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Draco.

Ternyata Draco berhasil memesan makanan untuk mereka. Duduk di depan Harry yang raut wajahnya masih sedikit pucat.

"Kau sudah lebih baikkan, _c__ute_?" Tanya Draco yang masih khawatir.

"Ya, hanya sedikit pusing, tapi aku tidak akan mau kalau naik itu yang tadi lagi, sungguh!" kata Harry tegas. Melihat Draco dengan sedikit tajam, karena tadi Draco-lah yang mengajaknya menaiki wahana tadi.

"Sorry _cute_, aku tidak tahu kalau wahana tadi akan begitu," kata Draco merasa bersalah. Mendukkan kepala pirangnya sedikit, menatap Harry dengan mata yang—Harry lihat—memang meminta maaf.

Melihat itu, Harry hanya tersenyum sangat manis. Mengangkat sedikit dagu, Draco dan tersenyum lebih manis lagi. "_N__o problem__,__ Dr__ake.__ I'm fine, ok_?" katanya lirih.

Draco merasakan banyak orang yang melihat ke arah mereka. melihat dari sudut matanya, ternyata benar banyak yang melihat mereka—atau lebih tepatnya pada Harry. Menggeram kesal, Draco tidak suka jika orang yang—menurutnya—sudah menjadi miliknya itu dilihat dengan pandangan-pandangan lapar orang-orang.

Draco sedikit menaikkan halisnya, lalu tanpa diduga-duga Draco segera mengulurkan tangannya, menarik wajah Harry dan mencium pipi putih itu singkat. Orang-orang yang memang sedari tadi melihat ke arah mereka memekik kaget dengan tingkah berani Draco, mengalihkan perhatiannya Draco mengeringai melihat pipi atau lebih tepatnya kedua belah pipi Harry merona sangat merah. Menelitik Harry yang sedang menunduk, Draco bisa melihat sedikit rona merah itu menjalar hingga ke bagian telinga, dan jelas Draco bangga akan hal itu.

'Manis sekali reaksinya,' pikir Draco geli.

—Sungguh usil sekali Malfoy muda ini.

.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka Draco akan senekat itu!" kata Ron terkejut. Menutup mulutnya yang hampir terbuka sangat besar dan mengeluarkan pekikan—seperti kebanyakan orang. Tapi kalau dia terpekik terlalu keras, bisa-bisa orang yang mereka untit tau dong.

"Salahkan Harry yang memasang senyum manisnya di depan banyak orang seperti ini. Tentu saja Draco kesal dan berbuat nekat seperti itu. Aku yakin, Draco pasti tidak ingin Harry di rebut makanya berbuat seperti itu!" kata Ginny dengan mata tidak lepas dari pasangan tersebut. Meminum cola miliknya yang tadi sudah di pesankan Hermione.

"Yeah, kau benar, Ginny!" kata Hermione sambil wajahnya bersinar ceria.

"Lagipula, mereka memang sudah bertunangan bukan? Jadi, menurutku itu biasa." celetuk sebuah suara dari arah belakang mereka.

—Ok, sebenarnya kata-kata suara tidak dikenal itu salah. Maksudnya hampir bertunangan bukan sudah bertunangan.

Ketiga orang itu sontak melihat ke belakang mereka. melihat kedua orang yang sedang tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Huaa! Blaise, Theo, kalian mengagetkan kami tahu!" seru Ginny yang kaget dengan pasangan sejoli tersebut. sedikit mengelus dadanya—tertanda dia benar-benar kaget tadi.

"Maaf," ucap Blaise duduk di bangku yang masih tersedia dengan Theo yang berada di sampingnya. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Harry dan Draco yang berada di pojong ruangan, Blaise bertanya, "Apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan?" Tanya Blaise yang penasaran.

"Mereka melakukan hal-hal yang orang berpacaran lakukan, bahkan Harry tanpa sengaja jadi manja pada Draco," jelas Hermione di sertai anggukan dari Ron dan Ginny.

"Wah kalian dari tadi mengikuti mereka?" Tanya Theo antusias.

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku hampir saja pingsan saat terakhir tadi mengikuti mereka," ucap Ron sambil melirik Hermione dan Ginny. Yang dimaksud Ron itu saat mereka mengikuti Harry dan Draco saat manaiki roller coster tadi.

"Kalau gitu kami mau juga mengikuti mereka! Aku penasaran dengan acara jalan berdua mereka!" kata Theo sedikit terpekik senang. Salahkan dia yang tadi tiba-tiba saja menghilang bersama dengan Blaise.

"Okay!" seru Hermione dan Ginny.

.

"Dra-Draco, ka-kau ukh," Harry menundukkan kepalanya sangat bawah. Berusaha menutupi rona yang benar-benar sudah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Satu tangannya membekap mulutnya untuk tidak terpekik kaget saat Draco menciumnya tadi.

Menumpukan kedua tangannya sambil melihat Harry jahil, "Oh, ayolah _cute_ aku hanya mencium pipimu singkat," kata Draco santai.

"Ck, bisa tidak sih kau tidak main cium-cium," kata Harry lirih dengan kepala yang menundu, sudah terlalu malu untuk melihat ke arah orang yang terdengar suara kekehannya saja. Uh, rasanya dia ingin sekali menyumpal bibir tipis yang terus tersenyum dan menyeringai melihatnya itu. mengalihkan pandangannya dari pahanya yang sedari tadi menjadi pilihan tontonan menarik, Harry melihat sebuah gambar. Matanya langsung berbinar manis, melihat Draco dengan pandangan meminta,"—Draco, aku mau nanti kita pergi ke sini ya?" pinta Harry menunjuk sebuah bianglala besar di peta.

"Hm baiklah, tapi sepertinya rute jalan menuju kesana sedikit berliku," kata Draco melihat peta taman ria tersebut.

Tepat saat mendengar suara Harry, Draco mengalihkan perhatiannya. Meneguk ludah saat matanya melihat ekspresi yang begitu tidak bisa di tolaknya. Berdecak karena tidak bisa menolak akhirnya Draco hanya mengiyakan saja. "Ck, baiklah-baiklah," jawab Draco sambil mengalihkan pandangannya melihat ke arah luar stan. Melihat banyaknya orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang bersama pasangan mereka, keluarga atau bahkan ada yang hanya sendirian.

.

.

Sedikit keringat mengalir dari dahi Harry, peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya karena sedari tadi berjalan membuat kaos biru berbahan katun itu menerap dengan apik di tubuh rampignya. Tidak lupa celana cardigan putih yang semakin terlihat menempel pada pahanya yang jelas terbentuk begitu sexy. Rambut acak-acakan yang semakin menawan dengan hiasan keringat, begitu pula dengan wangi bayi alami Harry.

Membuat semua pasang mata melihatnya dengan pandangan yang menerka-nerka. Mungin orang-orang yang melihatnya itu sebagian besar laki-laki berkelainan sexual, tapi itu bisa membuat orang di sebelahnya mendengus kesal. Mendekap Harry yang sedari tadi menggelantung manja di tangannya yang berotot, Draco menarik Harry dalam dekapannya—berusaha menunjukkan bahwa mahluk manis itu miliknya.

Tidak lepas dari Harry, Draco yang sedari tadi di pandangi beberapa mata jelalatan perempuan pun membuat Harry panas.

Bahkan saat tadi niatan mereka yang tadinya hanya untuk meminta pertunjuk arah pun membuat Harry panas. Sebenarnya Harry pun bingung kenapa dia harus merasa panas saat Draco di tatap dengan genit oleh gadis yang di tanyainya. Merasakan perasaan tidak suka hingga tanpa sengaja Harry membuat gadis itu patah hati dengan kedekatan dan Draco. Menggelayut manja pada lengan Draco, Harry menatap gadis penjual balon itu tajam—seolah dia 'lah orang mempunyai Draco. Hingga tanpa sengaja Harry telah membuat orang-orang yang menguntit mereka itu mendapatakan fanservis yang lumayan menyenangkan. Melihat Harry yang cemburu dan melakukan sesuatu hal manja pada Draco demi membuat orang yang melihat Draco jengah. Kapan lagi para penguntit itu melihatnya, jika bukan sekarang?

Selesai menanyai gadis tidak bersalah dengan hati yang terluka, akhirnya Harry dan Draco berhasil sampai pada wahana yang mereka inginkan itu. menaiki bianglala seperti menaiki wahana lain, Draco duduk di samping Harry. Tadinya Draco duduk berhadapan dengan Harry, tapi entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga dengan sengaja Draco langsung berpindah tempat duduk.

Melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah, langit sore berwarna orange menghiasi bima sakti. Meresapi rasa hangat di pelukkan Draco, Harry pun tidak sadar sejak kapan Draco memeluknya dari belakang. Merasakan suasana yang hening, dalam kediaman yang begitu indah. Suara kicau burung yang seperti menyanyikan sebuah nyanyian khusus untuk ketentraman hubungan mereka yang belum jelas sampai sekarang.

"Harry apa kau akan menerima perjodohan itu?" tanya Draco, dari nada dan pemilihan katanya, jelas Draco sedang serius. Tidak jarang jika sedang serius Draco memanggil Harry dengan namanya yang sesungguhnya.

Berbalik melihat Draco, Harry menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak tau," jawabnya. Dia sendiri masih tidak yakin dengan perasaannya pada Draco, akan perasaan Draco padanya, dan semuanya—dia masih sangatlah bingung dengan pengambilan keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

Mengangkat dagu Harry untuk melihat mata hijau yang paling di sukainya itu. warna hijau, adalah warna yang paling di sukainya lebih dari apapun. Tapi warna hijau mata Harry 'lah yang paling di sukainya, lebih dari segala warna hijau yang ada. Menatapnya teduh agar Harry merasa nyaman padanya. Draco bertanya, "Kau tidak menyukaiku? Atau—kau ragu padaku?" Itulah yang terucap dari bibir tipis Draco.

Harry membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Draco. Dengan cepat mencengkram tangan Draco yang menahan dagunya hingga terlepas, dan memalingkan wajahnya sekali lagi. Dengan tangan yang masih memegang tangan Draco, Harry menjawab, "Aku... aku bukannya tidak suka padamu, tapi aku masih tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan ini rasa suka atau apa.. aku tidak tau, dan lagi dari semua kenyataan yang ada aku juga masih tidak mengerti. Aku bisa mempunyai keturunan? Sungguh aku sangat kaget dan shock akan kenyataan yang ada. Aku ini laki-laki tapi kenapa? Aku... aku masih bingung, Drake." Ucap Harry.

Draco tertegun, lalu tersenyum. Memeluk Harry dengan perlahan, saat tangannya sudah tidak lagi di genggam tangan Harry. Memeluk tubuh yang sangat munggil itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. Menyalurkan sebuah perasaan hangat untuk mengobati semua rasa bingung dan gundah Harry.

"Aku mengerti. _Sorry_," ucap Draco mengecup pelan puncak kepala Harry.

"_Thanks_, Drake." Lirih Harry. "Maaf karena aku membuatmu menunggu, maaf karena sudah membuatnya bingung, dan maaf karena sudah mem—mpph.."

Kucupan tipis yang di berikan Harry sanggup membuat semua permintaan maaf Harry terhenti. Saling menatap mata pasangannya, Harry membulatkan matanya dengan kaget lalu berganti dengan sendu saat perkataan Draco terucap.

"Kau tidak salah. Berhentilah meminta maaf. Aku mengerti, aku mengerti dengan semua yang kau rasakan."

Oh, rasanya Harry merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat dengan jantung yang berdebar dengan kencang. Merasakan sedikit demi sedikit jarak antara mereka hilang. Saling membagi sebuah kecupan-kecupan pelan hingga sebuah lumatan. Harry merasakan sebuah perasaan yang selalu di carinya. Merasakan ini semua 'lah yang diinginkannya, tapi... dia masih 'lah ragu.

Mengalungkan tangannya di leher putih Draco, dengan perlahan Harry sedikit menarik rambut pirang itu dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Bianglala yang di tempati Draco dan Harry berhenti tepat pada batas paling atas bianglala. Cahaya mega matahari menerangi kedua insan yang saling memadu cinta dalam sebuah ciuman.

—Oh, inilah yang selalu diimpikan setiap anak muda. perasaan hangat akan adanya cinta di sekeliling mereka.

.

Dari kejauhan, Hermione dan yang lain sedang melihat dengan sebuah alat yang—sepertinya—memang sudah di siapkan oleh para fujo di sana. Melihat sepasang kekasih sambil tersenyum dan terpekik girang.

.

* * *

**#####========== DraRry =========#####**

* * *

.

"Ugh.." Suara desahan halus terdengar dengan jelas. Draco yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Harry. Semakin mendekatakan tubuhnya dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di telinga kiri Harry.

"Bangunlah, _love_." Bisik Draco perlahan.

Mata hijau itu terlihat mengejap saat merasakan rasa tidak nyaman pada bagian telinganya. Melihat langit-langit kamarnya dengan dinding yang lumayan terang itu. meraba sedikit demi sedikit untuk mencari kaca matanya, Draco memberikan kaca mata yang sedari tadi di cari Harry. Melihat Draco dengan jelas di hadapannya, Harry hampir saja terpekik kaget. Tapi mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin setelah mereka menaiki bianglala dan pulang di rumah, membuat pipinya merona merah.

Apalagi mengingat kalau teman-temannya yang sudah mengikuti mereka itu membicarakannya dengan sangat detail pada seluruh keluarga yang ada saat itu. Oh, rasanya Harry ingin sekali menyumpal mulut teman-temannya dengan apapun yang ada saat itu.

"Bangunlah, yang lain sudah menunggu di bawah," ucap Draco membantu Harry bangun.

Harry melihat Draco, "Yang lain? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Harry.

Draco tersenyum charming, "Rahasia," ucapnya lalu kembali menuntun Harry. Harry sendiri hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tetap mengikuti tuntunan Draco.

Dor

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY**!"

Sebuah petasan berbentuk manusia dengan wajah yang lucu menari di depannya bersamaan dengan suara teriakan orang-orang yang berada di sana. Selang beberapa detik dengan bentuk manusia lucu itu pun menghilang.

Mengejapkan matanya, Harry bertanya, "Eh?! A-ada apa ini?" Tanya Harry yang sangat terkejut. Melihat Draco yang dibalas hanya sebuah cengiran seperti biasa. Lalu melihat semua orang yang ada di sana.

Ron maju sambil nyengir,"Kau lupa _mete_? Ini tanggal 31 juli, _Happy birthday_!" kata Ron memberi selamat dengan pelukan hangat pada Harry. Harry mengejapkan matanya lalu tersenyum pada Ron. Sekarang kesadarannya sudah kembali utuh dan dia sudah ingat hari ini benar dia berulang tahun.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Harry!" kata Hermione memeluk sahabatnya, juga Ginny secara bersamaan. Mereka memberikan sedikit kecupan di pipi Harry. Harmione di sebelah kanan sedangkan Ginny di sebelah kiri.

"_S__weetheart, Happy birthday_, kau pasti terkejut ya?" kata Narcissa sambil memeluk Harry. Harry hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan pelan.

"_Happy birthday__,__ sweetheart_!" kata Sirius dan Remus bersamaan. Seperti acara Hermione dan Ginny, Harry pun dicium di kedua belah pipinya oleh Sirius dan Remus.

"Ayo Harry kita ke bawah!" kata Theo sambil menarik Harry turun.

Sesampainya di bawah Harry tambah terkejut melihat Draco yang membawa cake ulang tahun di tangannya, "_Happy birthday__,__ love_." kata Draco sambil melangkah mendekati Harry.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, Harry," kata Severus mendorong tubuh Harry.

"_D__on't forget, make a wish_," kata Blaise, Harry pun menutup matanya sejenak dan meniup lilin dengan angka 14 tersebut. Riuh tepuk tangan orang-orang yang ada di sana pun terdengar. Harry tersenyum manis saat mendengar tepuk tangan itu.

"Ayo potongan cake pertama untuk siapa?" Tanya Ginny menggoda sambil memberikan lirikan mata pada Draco. Harry bersemu merah saat tau arti lirikan itu.

"Jangan ada yang minta! Itu pasti untuk si dragon," celetuk Sirius mendapat tawa dari yang lain.

"Ayoo Harry untuk siapa?" kata Theo melihat Harry yang wajahnya memerah sambil memegang cake potongan pertamanya.

Harry melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu sudut dalam artian lain, dia menghampiri Draco yang berada disana. Dengan pipi yang memerah, Harry melihat Draco yang menatapannya—seakan—dia sedang bingung. Meneguk ludah, "Ayo buka mulutmu!" perintah Harry ketus sambil mengacungkan sesendok kue di hadapan muka Draco.

—Ya, sebenarnya kalau ingin diberikan pada Draco juga tidak usah di suapi. Tapi karena entah Harry yang sudah terlalu gugup atau memang authornya yang mau, jadinya begitu.

Draco mengejapkan matanya lalu tersenyum. Menerima suapan kue potongan pertama dari Harry. "_Thanks, love_. Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menyuapiku." ucap Draco berbisik pada Harry.

Harry berpikir dan berpikir hingga akhirnya sadar. Menggelembungkan pipinya yang memerah, Harry belaga jika dia sedang ngambek. "Sesukaku," celetuknya kesal.

"Ekhm, ceritanya kita di sini di cuekin gitu," goda Theo.

"Diamlah! Kalian tadi yang menyuruhku, bukan?" kata Harry kesal.

"Oh, okay Harry sekarang saatnya penyerahan kado untukmu," kata Hermione.

Bisa dilihat hadiah yang di dapat Harry. Dari Hermione dia mendapat perlengkapan menulis seperti perkamen, tinta dan pena bulu; dari Ron dia mendapat sepasang sepatu; dari Ginny dia mendapatkan 2 tiket ke taman ria yang kata Ginny untuk kencan; dari Blaise dan Theo dia juga mendapat tiket nonton piala dunia _Quidditch_ yang kata Theo juga untuk kencan; lalu dari Sirius dia mendapatkan _firebolt_ sapu terbang tercepat; dari Remus dia mendapatkan buku tentang pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam; dari Severus dia mendapatkan buku ramuan; dari Mrs. Weasley dia dapat _sweater_; dari Dumledore dia mendapatkan kacang segala rasa; dari Narcissa dia mendapatkan satu stel _tuxedo_; dari Lucius dia mendapatkan peralatan ramuan lengkap, dan tidak lupa dari Hagrid yang memberinya banyak sekali coklat dari _Honey dukes_.

"Eh, Draco tidak memberi hadiah?" Tanya Hermione kaget melihat Draco.

Tapi tiba-tiba Draco berjalan mendekati Harry dan berlutut di hadapannya. Meronggoh saku celananya dan membuka kotak berudu bewarna hijau yang berisi sepasang cincin perak dengan ukiran ular yang melilit cincin tersebut dengan permata bewarna _emerald_ seperti warna mata Harry—cincin keluarga Malfoy. Harry yang terkejut melihat Draco berbuat begitu hanya bisa mematung.

"Harry James Potter, maukah kau bertunangan denganku saat ini dan memakai cincin dari keluargaku?" Tanya Draco yang sangat gugup dan bisa di lihat ada rona tipis di kedua pipinya.

Harry masih mematung dalam keterkejutannya, hingga riuh suara dari orang-orang yang berada disana membuatnya kembali. Berpikir sebentar dan bertanya pada hati kecilnya, Harry merasakan tangannya bergetar halus bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya. Sebuah rona tipis menjalar di kedua pipinya—lagi.

"A-aku.." ucap Harry terbata. Melihat semua orang yang ada di sana, lalu melihat mata Draco. Harry jelas melihat sebuah kesungguhan, dan lagi dia belum pernah melihat rona merah di kedua pipi porselen itu. Dengan teguh dia sudah memantapkan hatinya, "_Yes, i do_. Aku menerimamu, Drake." Jawab Harry tersenyum.

Draco terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan bibir merah itu. tersenyum dengan senang, Draco memeluk Harry dengan erat. Mencium kedua belah pipi Harry sambil mengucapkan kata terima kasih berulang kali. Memasangkan cincin itu dengan apik di jari manis Harry, begitu pun sebaliknya. Draco lagi-lagi berjongkok di depan Harry, mengambil jari-jari Harry yang terlilit cincin itu. mengecup jari-jari Harry dengan lembut, "Terima kasih akan semua yang sudah kau lakukan. Terima kasih karena sudah masuk dalam duniaku. Terima kasih karena kau sudah membagikan kebahagianmu untukku." Ucap Draco.

Harry tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi, hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Orang-orang yang ada disana melihat pasangan itu dengan sangat senang. Ginny dan Hermione saling memekik senang. Narcissa sedang terisak haru memeluk Lucius, sedangkan sisanya hanya tersenyum.

Biarkanlah mereka merayakan sesuatu dan merasakan rasanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Karena tidak lama, perang akan dimulai dan semua itu? Entah apa yang terjadi. Nasib Harry untuk mempertahankan dunia sihir dari Voldemort masihlah tetap menjadi takdirnya. Ramalan yang membawanya pada suatu perang yang mungkin akan merebut semua rasa suka cita hari ini dari tanganya.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**A/N: Lagi-lagi aku diteror untuk lanjut fic ini sama Zhe di fb.. makasih Zhe yang udah ngingetin buat lanjut fic ini. Sumpah, tadinya aku mau lanjutin fic ini setelah UN-ku selesai loh **#dihajar Bunny dan readers**.. Dan makasih juga buat Euis yang kemarin udah neror buat lanjut fic Obsession versi Drarry-ku.. Kayanya aku banyak yang neror nih buat lanjut fic haha ***diteror bangga?

**Ok, jangan salahkan aku jika ceritanya jadi kaya AU gini. Salahkan Bunny aja ya ***dihajar Bunny-chan*** ... ehehe, tapi walaupun mirip AU untuk chap besok akan berubah jadi semi canon lagi kok.. Ini hanya untuk cerita spesial Drarry yang lagi liburan semesteran Hogwats dan mereka pergi ke dunia muggle buat liburannya. Kan bosen kalau di dunia sihir terus **#ciah**..**

**Hehe, maaf untuk updatenya yang super lama ini. Tadinya emang ngejar seminggu update, tapi tiba-tiba aja kenapa penyakit males akunya ToT , dan malah berkeliaran di fandom lain ToT**

**Oh, maaf banget ya readers, tapi ini pasti lanjut kok.. kan author aslinya udah buat banyak chapternya hehe.. ***tepuk tangan buat bunny-chan* **Untuk yang minta Drarry mariage cepet-cepet bakalan terkabul kok, dan slight pair akan ada, walau hanya sedikit ^^ sebenarnya kalau readers tau, aku sendiri udah kasih sedikit pair slight kaya di episode kemarin saat lawan tom riddle, sedikit aku lencengin dengan roman hint TomHarry hehe.. Tapi karena ada yang minta sepertinya ingin lebih dan bukan hanya slight nanti aku tambahin lagi hehe**

**Thanks spesial for: 989seohye, CcloveRuki, paradisaea Rubra, Fuyu no Sakura, SHIZU INDAH, oliver1315, desroschan, Kang Hyun Yoo, Sivanya Anggarada, Amach cie cerry blossom, Wookie, drary, cutely, ochashy, Princess Love is Nay, zhe, kumikolinia, heyoyo, Krie, hatakehanahungry, Nananina, Qnantazefanya **

**Yah, kita tunggu teror readers lagi di kontak reviewnya ya, hehe ***digeplak readers bareng-bareng*

**Mind to review? **


End file.
